Half Way
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Nada haría más felices a los Malfoy y a los Potter que sus hijos fueran amigos. James Potter no podía quejarse de falta de atención. Cressida Malfoy era la princesa de su familia. Los dos peleaban, tal vez demasiado, pero podría decirse que eran amigos. Hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts. ¿Podrán seguir siendo amigos? "Si me encontraras a la mitad del camino, podrías darte cuenta."
1. Casas Separadas

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí está el inicio de mi nuevo fic, la secuela de Un Héroe en Slytherin y de Larga Vida. Espero que lo disfruten y gracia por acompañarme otra vez :)**

* * *

 _"Tener un amigo no es cosa de la que pueda ufanarse todo el mundo"_

* * *

 **Casas Separadas.**

Cressida estaba de lo más emocionada cuando se dirigieron por fin al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Scorpius y Dora no dejaron de quejarse todo el camino con sus padres porque ellos también querían ir, pero todo lo que Cressida podía pensar era que ¡por fin! estaba yendo a Hogwarts.

El andén estaba lleno de gente, estudiantes que ya iban subiendo al tren, en medio de risas y reencuentros con amigos. Les quedaban menos de cinco minutos para salir, y ella debería estar diciendo ya sus despedidas a su familia. Cressida nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso también la asustaba un poco.

\- Veamos… todo listo… - dijo su madre, examinándola y poniendo en su lugar el cuello de la camisa celeste que llevaba puesta – sí, perfecto.

\- Creo que allí están – dijo su padre, mirando a unos metros delante. Cressida siguió su mirada y vio también a James y a su familia acompañándolo.

Era un alivio que al menos James también estuviera comenzando el colegio ese año, porque así no estaría sola el primer día. James y Cressida se conocían seguramente desde que eran bebés, porque sus familias eran amigas, y habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Bueno, era cierto que peleaban un poco, y la mayor parte del tiempo era porque James tenía una tonta necesidad de probar que podía hacerlo todo mejor que ella. ¿Qué ella también jugaba ese juego? Bien, tal vez lo hiciera algunas veces… pero todos podrían testificar, por supuesto, que Cressida acababa teniendo la razón el noventa por ciento de las veces. A veces, James se esforzaba por ser idiota. Pero seguían siendo amigos, así que era mejor ir con él que estar completamente por su cuenta.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó James, cuando ellos llegaron junto a los Potter.

\- ¡Hola!

Parecía como se hubiera caído de la cama, porque su pelo castaño estaba irremediablemente desordenado, incluso más de lo usual.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó el chico, que al parecer ya había acabado de despedirse de su familia.

Lily, que estaba tomada de la mano de Albus y de su padre, lloraba porque ella también quería ir. Cressida arqueó una ceja. Ni una sola vez Scorp ni Dora se habían quejado por no poder ir a Hogwarts todavía.

\- Cuidate, princesa – le dijo su padre, abrazándola. Ya casi era hora.

Su madre la abrazó luego, y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Escríbenos para saber cómo te está yendo, ¿de acuerdo? - Cressida asintió. - No olvides que te amo. Cuídate mucho.

La niña se despidió con la mano de sus hermanos y subió al tren, justo antes de que este comenzara a moverse. Siguieron agitando las manos, despidiéndose de sus familias, hasta que el tren comenzó a tomar velocidad y se alejaron de la estación.

\- Ven, vamos a buscar un compartimiento – dijo James, arrastrando su baúl – Mis primos deben estar por algún lado.

Cressida conocía a los primos de James, por las fiestas de cumpleaños, pero no estaba segura de conocerlos a todos, porque eran demasiados. Ella no tenía más primos cercanos aparte de Teddy (tenía unos primos muggles a los que raras veces veía), pero Teddy ahora tenía novia, y desde que tenía novia ya no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos.

La puerta de un compartimiento se abrió y una chica también rubia, que debía ser un par de años mayor que ellos, salió de él. Cuando vio a James, agitó la mano en señal de saludo.

\- ¡Hola James! Nos estábamos preguntando dónde estarías – dijo la chica, y luego miró a Cressida – Tú debes ser la chica Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Cressida.

\- Hola, Cressida, yo soy Dominique. Vengan, estamos todos aquí.

"Todos" eran los primos Weasley, por supuesto, pero se trataba sólo de Dominique, otro muchacho de encrespado pelo negro, Fred, y sus hermanos, que también estaban empezando Hogwarts ese año. Roxanne Weasley era una chica de largo pelo de rojo cobrizo, y al igual que su hermano, de piel morena. Cressida pensaba que, en conjunto, su apariencia era agradable, pero ni ella ni Fred – y ciertamente tampoco ella misma – tenían el resplandor de Dominique o de su hermano menor, Louis, que parecían simplemente demasiado perfectos.

\- Y bien, ¿en qué casa crees tú que vayas a quedar, Louis? – preguntó James, mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con su primo.

El chico rubio sonrió.

\- Ni idea. Victoiré dice que acabaré en Ravenclaw, Dom dice que estaré en Gryffindor…

\- Gryffindor es lo mejor – dijo Dominique, chocando palmas con Fred.

\- … y como yo lo veo, no tengo ninguna preferencia en particular.

\- Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, por supuesto – dijo Roxanne. – Nuestros padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, y nuestros abuelos, y todos nuestros tíos.

\- Casi todos – le corrigió James.

\- James por supuesto quiere ir a la casa de las serpientes – dijo Fred en un tono de burla - ¿A qué te desheredan si no sigues la tradición familiar?

\- Cállate, Fred.

Al parecer a James sí le importaba, porque se había distraído en el juego. Cressida se fijó en que el chico estaba a punto de mover una pieza en una posición que le haría perder a la Reina – un error que nunca cometería en una de sus habituales partidas -, y le codeó, señalando con los ojos el tablero.

\- La ayuda no se vale, James – dijo Louis, sonriendo. - ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo solo?

\- Puedo ganarte sin ninguna ayuda, gracias – dijo James, echándole una mirada molesta a Cressida, así que ella se apartó un poco más, y decidió sacar su libro de Biología, para releer un rato antes de llegar a Hogsmeade, no sin antes murmurar algo sobre los idiotas malagradecidos.

A la abuela Cissy no le gustaba tanto que ella se pasara el día leyendo esos libros muggles, ¿pero qué iba a hacer si ya había leído todo el material que se suponía que iban a estudiar en Hogwarts ese año? Tenía que entretenerse con algo, y su padre había estado muy orgulloso de ella, cuando le trajo esos libros – dijo que había resultado incluso más inteligente que su madre, y que era Hogwarts no tendría una estudiante más brillante que ella.

\- Y tú, Cressida, ¿en qué casa te gustaría quedar?

No era algo en lo que ella hubiera pensado mucho antes, nunca le había parecido algo importante. Sabía que su madre fue de Gryffindor, pero que su padre igual que todos los Malfoy antes que él fueron Slytherins. Se suponía que ambas eran las mejores de las cuatro casas, pero cualquiera estaría bien para Cressida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Me da lo mismo – dijo.

\- Eso es, dame esas cinco – dijo Louis Weasley, levantando su mano, y ambos chocaron palmas.

Unas horas después, luego de interminables partidas de ajedrez y más dulces y comida de lo que ninguno de los seis pudiera comer, el tren se detuvo en su parada final. Dominique y Fred se despidieron de ellos, dejando a los cuatro chicos de primero solos. Mientras todos los chicos de años superiores comenzaron a alejarse de la estación, rumbo a unos carruajes que les esperaban, un enorme hombretón de larga barba y bastante desaliñado se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Los de primer año por aquí! – dijo gritando y agitando los brazos para atraer la atención de los chicos -¡Todos los de primer año conmigo!

Cressida supo enseguida que debía tratarse de Hagrid, el guardabosques. Sus padres habían hablado de él, y por lo que dijeron era un hombre muy simpático, aunque su padre le advirtió que no se le ocurriera nunca tomar una clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – su madre le dijo que no hiciera mucho caso de las palabras de su padre, que a veces era un poquito sobreprotector – lo que, por supuesto, sólo le daba más curiosidad.

Luego de caminar un rato detrás del guardabosques, llegaron a orillas de un lago. Empezaba a oscurecer, y la vista del castillo del otro lado era espectacular. De hecho, Cressida nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. La vista de la cual disfrutaban en ese momento era suficiente para compensar el hecho de tener que subir en botes y cruzar el lago negro, ante el riesgo de que el calamar gigante volcara el bote o algo peor.

Cressida suspiró de alivio cuando, al llegar a las puertas del castillo, éstas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, vestido en una túnica azul oscuro: el profesor Longbottom, que era amigo de sus padres. Una cara conocida, al menos.

\- Los de primer año, profesor Longbottom – dijo Hagrid.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

El profesor Longbottom les dio paso a un enorme vestíbulo, y les condujo hacia una pequeña habitación vacía – Cressida podía oir, del otro lado, las voces y el barullo del resto de los estudiantes, así que el Gran Comedor debía estar cerca -, donde les dijo que esperaran hasta que volviera por ellos.

\- Todavía no sé por qué deben tomarse tanto tiempo para preparar la ceremonia. – se quejó James – después de todo es sólo un sombrero, ¿o no?

\- ¿Un sombrero? – preguntó una chica detrás de ellos.

Era algo más bajita que Cressida, era muy pálida, y llevaba el pelo negro hasta los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué un sombrero?

\- Así es como se seleccionan a los estudiantes en Hogwarts – explicó Cressida, deduciendo que la chica debía ser hija de muggles – llaman una lista, nos sentaremos en una silla y ponen un sombrero sobre nuestras cabezas, y el sombrero dice en qué casa quedamos.

La chica abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Y sólo eso? ¿Así, nada más?

\- Pues claro – dijo James, rodando los ojos - ¿Qué esperabas? No te van a pedir que hagas magia, cuando apenas tienes tu varita…

\- Soy Cressida, y éste es James – dijo ella, haciendo las presentaciones por ambos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Clara. – dijo la chica, sonriendo tímidamente – Clara Dursley.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó otro chico, pecoso y de pelo castaño, haciendo a un lado a Clara cuando apenas iban a iniciar una conversación con ella – tú debes ser James Potter, ¿verdad? Te vi con tu padre en la estación…

James bufó, y él y Cressida intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Ella rodó los ojos y contuvo una risa. Ya sabían, cuando sus padres le hablaron del tema hace unas semanas, que esto sucedería.

\- Sí, soy James Potter, ¿y tú eres?

\- Alexander McLaggen. – El chico extendió la mano, y James se la estrechó por cortesía – Mucho gusto.

Cressida frunció el ceño. McLaggen. Había un hombre con ese apellido en el trabajo de su madre. Ella siempre se quejaba de lo latoso que era.

\- Ella es Cressida – dijo James, señalándola, porque hasta el momento McLaggen pasaba completamente de ella. Lo cual a ella no le importaba, para nada. Pero mostraba que no tenía una pizca de educación, y su abuela Cissy y su madre reprobarían completamente ese comportamiento.

\- Ah, hola.

\- Hola.- dijo ella secamente.

Por suerte, el profesor Longbottom volvió por fin, para conducirlos al Gran Comedor. El barullo se calmó por un momento, porque el sombrero comenzó a cantar una larga canción sobre la historia de las casas, algo que a Cressida le parecía francamente aburrido. Cuando la canción acabó por fin, el profesor desenrrolló un largo pergamino, y comenzó a llamar nombres uno por uno…

Ella aguardó. Alkins, Marion fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff; Abraham, Annette, también. Adair, Frederik fue el primero en ser seleccionado para Ravenclaw; y Bloodworth, Lance, fue la primera nueva Slytherin. La mesa de verde y plata estalló en vitores.

\- ¡Dursley, Clara!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- ¡Finnigan, Dinora!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mientras los nombres iban pasando y los estudiantes se sentaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, el grupito de alumnos de primer año amontonados se reducía más y más. Luego de que Lynton, Helena fuera seleccionada para Ravenclaw, llegó el momento en que le tocaba a ella.

\- ¡Malfoy, Cressida!

Cressida estaba muy tranquila cuando se puso el sombrero. Pero el muy tonto no se decidía. ¿A dónde mandarla? Había valor, sin duda. También un gran sentido del honor y la lealtad. Toda esa inteligencia, la sed por el conocimiento… haría una buena Ravenclaw. Por otro lado, era muy ambiciosa, ¿o no? Siempre quería ser la primera en todo. Podría ser una gran líder en Slytherin… pero las ansias de aprender por el bien del conocimiento también eran muy fuertes. ¿Qué hacer con ella?

Cuando más de dos minutos pasaron, Cressida comenzó a enfadarse. ¿Por qué no cambiaban ese viejo cachivache si no servía para lo que tenía que hacer?

\- Sólo ponme en una casa, ¿de acuerdo? – Los estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar – No puedo estar aquí toda la vida.

El Sombrero Seleccionador siguió debatiéndose por un largo rato, Cressida comenzó a contar los segundos en su cabeza, y luego de lo que parecieron casi seis minutos – una verdadera eternidad – el sombrero tomó por fin una decisión.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Aliviada, ella se sacó el sombrero y fue a la mesa de las serpientes, donde los demás estudiantes aplaudían a modo de bienvenida.

\- Hola – dijo una chica también de primer año, que estaba sentada a su lado – soy Lucretia, Lucretia Knightley.

\- Soy Cressida – resondió ella, dándole una sonrisa.

\- ¡Te has tardado un montón allá adelante! – Cressida miró sus manos, avergonzada – Oí de eso, claro, pero todavía… Wow… se supone que hay un Hatstall cada cincuenta años, o algo así.

Cressida sonrió de nuevo.

\- Algo así, supongo.

Por fin llamaron a James. Apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza, gritó: "GRYFFINDOR!" Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los leones, miró una sola vez en dirección a Cressida. No parecía muy contento, y Cressida sintió un malestar en el estómago.

Roxanne Weasley fue a parar a Gryffindor, igual que su hermano, pero Louis Weasley fue otra sorpresa, cuando fue seleccionado para Slytherin y fue a sentarse en la misma mesa que Cressida, a sólo unos lugares de distancia. Pero en ese momento, el hecho de que no todos fueran desconocidos no constituía un gran consuelo para ella, y estuvo distraída el resto de la hora, mientras cenaban.

Cuando por fin iba a abandonar el Gran Comedor, siguiendo a sus prefectos, ella se retrasó un poco para alcanzar a James, que se dirigía ahora al otro extremo del castillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Cressida. – Pareces algo… - "enfadado" iba a decir, pero le pareció que no era prudente usar esa palabra.

\- Estoy bien – dijo James, pero su tono de voz era inusualmente frío – Y ahora me tengo que ir con mis compañeros. Y vete ya, ¿acaso le quieres quitar puntos a tu casa la primera noche?

El chico dio media vuelta y se fue, y Cressida no necesitó más para comprender que, de todas las veces que James se había enfadado con ella, esta era la peor. Y ella ni siquiera podía ser culpable de nada. Ella había acabado en Slytherin – como en el fondo, creían que iba a pasar –, a pesar de que no le importara tanto; pero James, que sí quería estar en la misma casa de sus padres, no había tardado un segundo en ser seleccionado para la casa rival.

Bien, tampoco era culpa suya que él quisiera portarse como un tonto ahora. Cuando ella también salió corriendo para alcanzar a los compañeros de su casa, no pudo evitar pensar en que, aunque siempre habían sido competitivos, en realidad era la primera vez que ella y James estaban en equipos diferentes.


	2. Amigos

_**"Cada amigo representa un mundo en nosotros, la posibilidad de un mundo que no existe hasta que ellos llegan, y es sólo por este encuentro que este nuevo mundo puede nacer."**_

* * *

 **Amigos.**

Cuando algo no va como te gustaría, trata de ver el lado bueno. Eso decía su madre – y casi siempre, por supuesto, tenía que ver con sus peleas con James -, así que Cressida trató de escuchar a esas palabras también en esa ocasión.

Además de ese pequeño sinsabor, todo lo demás de su llegada a Hogwarts era algo increíble por descubrir. La sala común de Slytherin era hermosa, tal como su padre le habría descrito que sería. El efecto que tenía sobre las luces el lago era asombroso, y el sonido del agua muy relajante. Sus compañeras de dormitorio no estaban mal: Lucretia le parecía un poco vana, pero Bronwen y Lance eran bastante agradables.

Teddy le felicitó – aunque no dejó de mencionar que Hufflepuff hubiera sido mucho mejor, y que lamentaba que ni ella ni James hubieran quedado en su casa – y hasta le presentó a su novia, Victoiré Weasley, una muchacha insoportablemente bella. Parecía que los Weasley estaban por todas partes.

Lo mejor, claro, fueron las clases. Cressida descubrió enseguida que su favorita sería Transformaciones, con la jefa de la casa de Slytherin, la profesora Longbottom. Disfrutó la clase, y los cinco puntos que ganó para la casa por haber transformado correctamente un fósforo en una aguja.

El único momento bajo del día fue al final de la tarde en la clase de Pociones, que los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin compartían con los de Gryffindor. Cressida saludó a James animadamente, esperando que su enfado de la noche anterior se le hubiera pasado. Efectivamente, James la saludó sin esa expresión de molestia en su cara, pero fue un simple "Hola" y se volteó, dándole la espalda, para seguir conversando con sus compañeros. Resignada, Cressida fue a sentarse en un banco desocupado de la otra fila, y mientras sacaba su libro de Mil Hierbas Mágicas, echaba de vez en cuando una mirada a James.

Por suerte, no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por aquello, porque el profesor Hopkins llegó en ese momento, y si algo se le daba bien a Cressida, era concentrarse en lo que era importante.

¿O no?

Al final de la clase, ella se armó de valor y se acercó al grupo de Gryffindors donde James era el centro de atención.

\- James, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó ella, ignorando las miradas del resto, que dejaron de reír de cualquier chiste que les hubiera hecho gracia, para prestarle atención.

\- Ahora no puedo, Cressida. – dijo James, y se volvió hacia sus compañeros. – Hey, vamos, les voy a mostrar…

Cressida se apretó los puños con fuerza. Tonto. Tonto. Mil veces tonto. Estaba pasando de ella, y no era así como las cosas debían ser. Ellos peleaban, ellos se ayudaban a veces, se hacían compañía. Pero él nunca la había ignorado antes.

\- Puede ser un poco tonto, ¿o no?

Louis Weasley estaba parado a su lado y, a juzgar por sus palabras, había notado lo que acababa de suceder. Ella se sintió todavía más humillada.

\- Pero no le hagas mucho caso – siguió diciendo el chico. – Se le pasará enseguida.

\- ¿A tus hermanas les molesta que estés en Slytherin?

\- No – dijo Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza – Aunque Dominique todavía cree que Gryffindor es lo mejor. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, ¿no tienes hambre?

\- Tienes razón – dijo ella, suspirando – Vamos a comer.

Esa noche, Cressida escribió a sus padres, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin y que sus compañeros eran geniales.

 _"Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _¡El primer día ha sido excelente! El sombrero seleccionador me ha puesto en Slytherin – tenías razón, papá, la sala común es preciosa – y me estoy llevando bien con mis compañeras de cuarto. Ayer estaba algo nerviosa, porque el sombrero seleccionador se tardó mucho en decidirse, pero ahora todo está bien._

 _Mi clase favorita ha sido la de Transformaciones, con la profesora Longbottom. ¡He sido la primera en poder transformar algo, y hoy gané 15 puntos para mi casa!_

 _A James lo han seleccionado para Gryffndor, y se está llevando bien con sus compañeros – la tiene su propio séquito personal -. Yo también estoy haciendo amigos, por supuesto. Louis Weasley, el primo de James, está también en Slytherin y es muy agradable._

 _Saludos a Scorps y a Dora, y a la abuela Cissy también._

 _Los quiere mucho,_

 _Cressida."_

Tenía que mencionar a James, porque sería extraño si no lo hiciera. Sus padres esperaban, por supuesto, que ellos se apoyaran mientras estuvieran en el colegio. Si solo supieran… bueno, era mejor que no lo supieran, porque se sentirían decepcionados. Iría a la lechucería temprano a la mañana siguiente y enviaría la carta.

El resto de la semana, Cressida descubrió otras clases que le encantaron igualmente, como Astronomía, Herbología – sobre todo porque el profesor Longbottom era muy bueno y divertido – y Encantamientos. La única clase francamente aburrida era Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns no podía enseñarle nada que no pudiera leer en un libro, y además, Cressida sabía bastante de la materia porque su abuela y sus padres se encargaron de enseñarle. Conocer la historia era importante – y ella había aprendido algo de la historia reciente en las últimas semanas, una parte de la historia que involucraba también a los Malfoy -, pero de la forma en la que el fantasma hablaba, era imposible no sentir ganas de dormir.

Siguiendo con sus descubrimientos, Cressida aprendió que ser una Slytherin era genial. Podía elegir siempre dónde sentarse en clases, o qué lugar ocupar en la sala común, incluso si ya había alguien en el mismo lugar, porque sus compañeros le cederían el espacio. Ella nunca había considerado que podría ser una chica popular, pero a juzgar por el trato que le daban los demás, su nombre importaba mucho. Las ventajas, por supuesto, no compensaban las desventajas. Las chicas de su casa constantemente se acercaban tratando de ser amigas, y aunque en un principio Cressida había sido amables con todos, luego empezó a encontrar fastidiosa la actitud de los demás.

Por otro lado, James seguía ignorándole.

Ella lo saludaba cuando llegaba al gran comedor, o en las clases, y él siempre devolvía el saludo pero no tardaba en encontrar una razón para cortar la conversación si ella intentaba seguir hablando con él. Cressida fingía que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, o que no importaba. La verdad era que esa actitud le dolía. Después de todo, ella no había hecho nada mal, ¿verdad?

La indiferencia era el peor castigo que el chico podría haber empleado, era como si nunca hubieran sido amigos. Llegado a ese punto, habría dado todo, cualquier cosa, para que él le gritara y le dijera que estaba enfadado con ella porque había podido quedar en Slytherin y él no. O que le gritara por cualquier cosa que le molestara. Así, al menos, podrían comunicarse otra vez.

Por varios días, ella siguió intentando. Pero Cressida tenía su orgullo, y ella tampoco iba a suplicar por atención, no señor. Ella era una Malfoy, después de todo, y su padre siempre decía que los Malfoy debían ir con la cabeza en alto. "Sé amable" decía su madre, y su padre estaba de acuerdo, pero siempre añadía, cuando nadie más podía escuchar – "pero si te dan un golpe, devuélvelo con más fuerza" – y tal vez era eso lo que ella debía hacer.

En eso estaba pensando, mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de acabar sus deberes de Transformaciones, sentada en su rincón preferido de la Sala Común, cuando Louis Weasley se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Has visto el tablero esta mañana? Tendremos clases de vuelo el lunes. ¿Sabes volar, no?

De entre todos sus compañeros de casa, Louis era el que más le agradaba, porque era el menos afectado de todos, y no parecía tratarla diferente por su apellido.

\- No se me da muy bien – reconoció Cressida – Es decir, puedo volar, pero…

La verdad, ella era un desastre para el Quidditch. Era lo único en lo que James siempre había sido el mejor de los dos.

\- Bueno, no me querrías tener en tu equipo de Quidditch.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo juego Quidditch?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Me han dicho que corre en la familia.

Louis rió.

\- Supongo que así puede ser… oye, ¿esos son los deberes de Transformaciones? – preguntó él.

Cressida asintió con la cabeza.

\- Todavía no los he acabado. ¿Podemos hacerlo juntos?

Otro asentimiento con la cabeza, Louis se sentó frente a ella y, mirando a los costados, bajó la voz para confesar:

\- En realidad, creo que soy más como un ratón de biblioteca.

Cressida sonrió, y así comenzó todo.

Si James hacía otros amigos y la reemplazaba, ella también podía reemplazarlo. Y la verdad, Louis era un mucho mejor prospecto de amigo de lo que nunca había sido James; para empezar, no discutía con ella todo el día. Además, juntos podían espantar al resto, porque al parecer los estudiantes comenzaron a hacerse una imagen de ambos que no concordaba precisamente con la realidad: si las chicas intentando ser amigas de Cressida le parecían fastidiosas, con Louis parecía ser todavía peor; él se veía demasiado bien para su propio bien, y Cressida sospechaba que aquello no podía ser natural, aunque no se animaba a preguntar. Sólo había ventajas con esa nueva compañía, y era bueno poder hablar por fin con alguien que no estaba compitiendo con ella todo el tiempo.

Quería volver a ser amiga de James, por supuesto, pero no era algo que pudiera lograr sola. Ella sólo podía recorrer cierta parte del camino, y a él le tocaba recorrer la otra mitad.


	3. Un Verano Diferente

_"Ahora que estás fuera de mi vida, estoy mucho mejor,_

 _Pensaste que estaría triste sin ti, pero río más alto_

 _Pensaste que no crecería sin ti, pero soy más sabia_

 _Pensaste que estaría desvalida sin ti, pero soy más inteligente."_

* * *

 **Un verano diferente.**

\- ¿Segura que no quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños, Cressida? – preguntó su padre por tercera vez esa semana.

Cressida suspiró profundamente.

\- Completamente segura, papá. No quiero invitar a nadie – mintió – estoy grande para esas cosas.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Grande? Pero si todavía eres una niña.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que tú digas, papá. Pero de verdad, no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños, y no tienes que invitar a nadie.

 _"Por favor. No quiero tener que invitar a James. No quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños."_

Había tenido éxito durante las últimas dos semanas, evitándolo sin levantar sospechas, insistiendo en que tenía que estudiar y adelantar material para el siguiente año. Por suerte, era algo que sus padres podían comprender perfectamente, pero no podía repetir la misma historia por todo el verano. Pero mientras pensaba en algo mejor, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

Cressida tenía que evitar a James, sobre todo ahora que no estaban en el colegio, porque si estaban parados en una misma sala, sus padres se darían cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Durante todo el curso, ellos no habían podido arreglar las cosas; para enero, luego de las vacaciones de navidad, James era conocido en todo Hogwarts por sus bromas, ("travesuras" decía él, "líos infantiles" decía ella), que si fueran realizadas por otro alumno que contara con menos simpatía que él, ya habrían causado por lo menos que llamaran a sus padres. Por supuesto, ni el tío Harry ni la tía Ginny sabían nada, así como los padres de Cressida no sabían que ella y James apenas se hablaban, que él la había reemplazado Roxanne Weasley y Callum Ericson, que últimamente se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Los Merodeadores", o que ella lo había reemplazado a por Louis Weasley, y que juntos eran los príncipes de Slytherin, los más populares en toda su casa, a pesar de ser sólo alumnos de primer año.

En sus cartas ella siempre había mantenido el tono alegre, hablando de James por lo que podía ver de él, como si todavía fueran cercanos. Sabía que él seguramente hacía lo mismo, porque si fuera de otra manera sus padres ya lo sabrían.

Así que puso su mejor cara, y por supuesto funcionó. Su padre era de lo más fácil de manipular.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras, princesa.- acabó diciendo él.

Esa era sólo una victoria temporal, por supuesto. Esa misma noche, durante la cena, Scorpius le pidió permiso a su madre para que lo llevaran a visitar a Albus.

\- Es una buena idea – dijo Hermione - Mañana tengo el día libre, podríamos ir todos a Grimmauld Place. ¿Qué opinas, Cressida?

Ella sonrió resplandecientemente.

\- Sería excelente, yo… - de pronto se puso seria, como recordando algo - ¡por Merlín! Lo había olvidado por completo, mamá. Louis me invitó a visitarlo a su casa mañana, ¿crees que pueda ir? Vamos a visitar a James todo el tiempo, pero Louis vive cerca de la playa, y sería excelente pasar el día con él y con sus hermanas.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, pero Cressida no bajó la cabeza. Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que podía mentir cuando se requería – nunca antes había sentido la necesidad -, pero la inspiración llegó a ella de pronto y supo lo que tenía que decir para salvarse de aquella situación. Louis le ayudaría.

\- No creo que sea posible, cariño, debiste habernos dicho antes… - comenzó su madre.

\- ¿Por favor? – insistió, y luego miró a su abuela, buscando apoyo.

\- Un cambio de aires con sus nuevos amigos no hará daño a nadie – dijo la abuela Cissy – Además, ustedes conocen a los padres del muchacho.

Entre las dos, acabaron por persuadir a sus padres, y entonces Cressida sólo vio un paso por seguir. Apenas se levantaron de la mesa, ella corrió a su habitación – por suerte, ya no tenía que compartirla con Dora, porque eso habría supuesto un problema –, tomó un pergamino, garabateando apresuradamente, y luego llamó a su elfo favorito.

\- Dobby, puedes venir, ¿por favor?

Con un "crack", que ella esperaba nadie oyera en el pasillo, el elfo doméstico apareció.

\- ¿La señorita Malfoy llamó?

\- Si, Dobby, fui yo. Necesito que me hagas un favor y lleves un mensaje.

\- Dobby irá a la casa de los Potter, si, Dobby estará encantado.

Cressida se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que ése solía ser el método de comunicación más frecuente entre ella y James un poco antes de ir a Hogwarts.

\- No es a casa de los Potter, Dobby. Necesito que vayas al Refugio, en las afueras de Tinworth. Tienes que ir junto a Louis Weasley, y entregarle esto – dijo ella, pasándole el papel doblado – y esperar a que él me te dé una respuesta.

Dobby asintió con la cabeza a modo de entendimiento.

\- Ah, y Dobby, una cosa más… yo sé que mamá y papá son los que te pagan, y eso… pero… ¿puede ser un secreto, entre tú y yo?

Allí donde sus padres descubrieran que les había mentido, tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas.

\- ¿Un secreto?

\- Si, un secreto. – dijo ella, sonriendo - Entre amigos.

Eso pareció hacer feliz a Dobby, y el elfo desapareció – otra vez, haciendo más ruido del que a ella le gustaría – y llevando el mensaje. Esperaba que Louis le dijera que sí podría ir, porque si no, entonces tendría que inventar otra mentira.

Debió ser su día de suerte, porque Dobby no tardó en regresar con un mensaje de Louis. Si, por supuesto que podía ir. ¡Sería estupendo! La estarían esperando por la mañana.

Ir a casa de Louis fue la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, como Cressida descubrió al día siguiente. El Refugio era un lugar totalmente encantador; era mucho más pequeño que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y no había punto de comparación con Malfoy Manor, pero aunque fuera tan distinto a la mansión, a ella le pareció encantador. El Refugio estaba ubicado en lo alto de un acantilado, desde donde se tenía una vista hermosa del mar y de la playa. Las paredes y el techo de la casa estaban cubiertos de conchas de mar, lo que le hacía todavía más especial. Era definitivamente un lugar que encajaba con Louis.

\- Bienvenida, Cressida – dijo la madre de Louis, una alta mujer rubia, que se acercó a ella para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla – Louis nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un gusto tenerte por fin en casa.

\- Mucho gusto, señora Weasley. – saludó Cressida tímidamente.

Ahora entendía de qué lado de la familia sacaron Louis y sus hermanas esa apariencia tan fenomenal. Si a ella le parecía que su amigo lucía demasiado bien, entonces faltaban palabras para describir a su madre. Era como si toda ella brillara y todos se vieran diminutos a su lado.

"Es un cuarto veela" le explicó Louis después, y ella se sintió tremendamente aliviada. Sabía que aquello no podía ser normal.

Victoiré, Dominique, Louis y ella fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, y el chico esperó a que los dos estuvieran a salvo de los oídos de sus hermanas para preguntar.

\- Mis padres y mis hermanos querían ir a visitar a los Potter, y yo realmente no puedo ir.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – inquirió él.

\- Porque se darán cuenta de que James y yo ya no somos amigos.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – volvió a preguntar Louis.

A veces Cressida olvidaba que eso no sería un problema para la mayoría de las personas. O al menos, para la mayoría de los chicos de su curso.

\- Mis padres y los padres de James son amigos. Y han querido que nosotros seamos amigos desde que nacimos, o creo que incluso desde antes… - explicó ella. – Se sentirían muy decepcionados si descubren que apenas nos hablamos.

Louis se agachó para recoger un caracol.

\- ¿Has oído de algo llamado "honestidad"? Podría funcionar – dijo él, siempre el muy sabio y muy maduro Louis – No es tu culpa que James esté siendo infantil, tú ya has intentado bastante ser su amiga, y a él no parece importarle mucho.

Bien, Cressida no tenía la palabra "coraje" escrita en la frente, precisamente. Al menos no para algo como eso.

\- No entiendes. Es más serio de lo que tú piensas. Mamá y papá estarían realmente… yo nunca les he fallado antes.

Ella siempre había sido el orgullo de su familia: de la abuela Cissy, de los abuelos Granger, pero sobretodo de sus padres. No podría soportar fallarles. ¿Por qué para Scorpius y Albus era tan fácil ser amigos, pero entre ella y James siempre había algo que iba mal?

\- Bueno, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer. – dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. - No puedes evitar a James durante todas las vacaciones, y lo sabes. Tus padres sospecharían más. Tienes que hacer que parezca que todo es como siempre.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso, señor Yo-tengo-la-solución?

\- De la misma forma en que pudiste inventar frente a tus padres la historia de que yo te había invitado a visitarme – dijo con simpleza, y Cressida se sonrojó de vergüenza-, eres mejor mentirosa de lo que quieres admitir. Eres una Slytherin después de todo, ¿no?

Ella sonrió, y recogió una concha que estaba medio enterrada en la arena.

\- Tienes razón – dijo, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro –, sólo será otra mentira más…

Fuera de la forma que fuera, aunque no pudiera evadir a James como le gustaría, era un alivio tener a Louis. Mirando al mar, en el lugar más bello en el que jamás había estado, se recordó a si misma que los cambios eran buenos, después de todo.


	4. Serpientes Vs Leones

**Hola! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **No sé si pueda volver a publicar antes de las fiestas de fin de año, porque me voy a pasar unos días con mi familia en el interior del país - eso significa, no internet - así que, en caso de que no vuelva a actualizar hasta el próximo año: ¡Felices Fiestas!**

* * *

 _"No cometas errores. La adolescencia es una guerra. Nadie sale indemne."_

* * *

 **Serpientes Vs. Leones.**

Louis se había comprado una lechuza, August tenía una serpiente – y Cressida estaba segura de que la había traído a escondidas, porque no recordaba que estuviera en la lista de mascotas permitidas, e incluso Bronwen tenía una lechuza. La próxima vez que pudiera ir al Callejón Diagon con sus padres, ella también pediría un gato.

Cressida recordaba que, el año anterior, ella había compartido el mismo compartimiento en el tren con Dominique, Fred, Roxanne y James. Curioso, ése había sido el último día en que los dos habían sido amigos.

Ese día, sin embargo, tenía que escuchar la historia del aburrido verano de Lucretia, que iba con ella, Louis, Bronwen, y August en el mismo compartimiento.

\- … y la tía Pansy nos llevó luego a las catacumbas, ¡fue alucinante! Deberían haber estado allí…

De vez en cuando, Cressida asentía o hacía algún comentario para demostrar que seguía escuchando, aunque estaba mucho más concentrada en ganarle esa partida de ajedrez a Louis. Tendría que sacrificar su torre, pero si Louis caía, entonces ella podría llegar hasta la reina.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu verano, Cressida? – preguntó Bronwen, cuando Lucretia acabó su parloteo.

\- Oh… bien, supongo. No ha sido nada interesante, en verdad. Es bueno estar de vuelta en el colegio.

Y era cierto. Hogwarts era una bendición.

Llegar al colegio fue, para Cressida, tener una bocanada de aire fresco. Tal y como había supuesto, no pudo evitar a James en el verano; inventó tantas excusas como pudo, pero al final había acabado acompañando a Scorps y a Dora un par de veces. Era una suerte, James y ella resultaron buenos actores, y hasta un tonto como él sabía que tenía que interpretar su parte. Para toda su familia, ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero Cressida estaba cansada de fingir. Mentir era agotador.

\- ¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts…! – Fue tarareando, mientras ella y Louis caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, con su amigo riéndose de ella.

\- No puedo creer que en verdad estés cantando esa canción.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros - En verdad extrañaba este lugar.

\- Si, yo también echaba de menos al Barón Sanguinario – dijo Louis con total seriedad.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y echaron a reír a carcajadas. Sin fijarse en su camino, Cressida le pisó los talones a la persona que iba delante y tropezó.

\- ¡Ouch! Perdón, lo siento mu… - menuda suerte la suya - … cho.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, te puedes hacer daño – dijo James secamente, y siguió andando con su grupo de amigos.

Se produjo un silencio extraño, que ni ella ni Louis rompieron hasta llegar a la mesa de Slytherin.

\- La verdad es que sigo sin entender cuál es su problema – musitó Louis, mirando a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

\- Creo que lo de las casas era solo una excusa. No soy lo suficientemente genial para ser su amiga ahora que estamos en el colegio, obviamente- dijo Cressida, apoyando los codos en la mesa, un mal hábito que su abuela nunca dejaba de intentar corregir – ya ves que yo jamás podría hacer esas cosas de las que tanto se enorgullecen ellos, los "Merodeadores".

\- Nosotros somos mucho más geniales que ellos. "Louis y Cressa" suena mucho mejor que "los merodeadores" – aseguró Louis, demostrando una vez más su gran autoestima.

\- "Cressa y Louis" –le corrigió ella, pero él la ignoró y siguió hablando.

\- Sabes, este año haré las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Sé que algunos de los jugadores se graduaron el año pasado.

Cressida arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Aunque no lo creas, sí juego bastante bien. El tío Charlie me enseñó cuando era pequeño, y nadie juega al Quidditch mejor que mi tío Charlie.

\- Estaré ahí para verlo desde primera fila – dijo ella, sonriendo.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente, para dar paso a los alumnos de primer año, que aguardaban nerviosos por su selección. Resultaba emocionante ver llegar a los nuevos Slytherins, y cada vez que un alumno era seleccionado para la casa de verde y plata, todos aplaudían con entusiasmo. La única parte que desilusionó a las serpientes fue que Frank Longbottom, el hijo del profesor y la profesora Longbottom, fuera seleccionado para Gryffindor – habían tenido sus esperanzas, pero el pequeño Frank resultó más parecido a su padre que a su madre, según el sombrero -. Claro, a los chicos Longbottom seguro les hacía lo mismo una casa u otra, sus dos padres eran geniales, y además eran los Jefes de casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente.

Ese año no hubo nadie que se quedara con el sombrero puesto por más de tres minutos, y a muchos el sombrero los seleccionaba apenas tocaron sus cabezas. Cressida recordó el año anterior ella había estado esperando por la decisión del sombrero alrededor de seis minutos, probablemente el tiempo más largo en la historia de Hogwarts. Varias veces durante el primer curso ella se había preguntado si no habría encajado mejor en Ravenclaw, pero fue finalmente durante el verano que se dio cuenta de que Slytherin era donde pertenecía, no sólo por herencia sino por naturaleza.

\- Oye, Cressida, ¿has visto a ese muchacho de allí? – Lucretia dijo en voz baja y codeándole, y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bronwen y Lance, que estaban al parecer al tanto de algo que ella no, rieron como tontas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por allá – volvió a indicar Lucretia, a algún punto de la mesa de Ravenclaw. – Marcus Elwyn, de cuarto año. Hoy le sonrió a Lance, en el tren.

Cressida rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- En serio, Cressida – dijo Lucretia en un tono condescendiente que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. – No te enteras de nada…

Y no quería enterarse tampoco, así que, molesta por el tono que Lucretia utilizó con ella, le dio la espalda y se concentró en su cena. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que un chico fuera amable con Lance y le sonriera? Louis era amable con ella también, todo el tiempo, y no se pondría a reír como una tonta por ello.

La primera semana de clases pasó rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era genial estar de vuelta en el castillo, de vuelta a la misteriosa belleza de su sala común y los encantos que rodeaban al colegio; pero en contrapartida, las clases se habían vuelto más exigentes que antes. James y su pandilla podían dedicarse a meterse en problemas como siempre, pero Cressida y Louis sí tenían que estudiar. De hecho, estaban tan ocupados con los deberes – sólo el primer día el profesor Bishopper les había asignado dos ensayos por entregar en la clase de encantamientos -, que ella olvidó por completo el propósito de Louis de presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, hasta que él mencionó que tendrían lugar el fin de semana.

Ella creía que, incluso si él quedaba dentro, sería mucho trabajo comenzar a asistir a las prácticas y además tener todos los deberes al día, aunque si Louis decidió que él podía hacerlo seguramente estaba muy confiado en sí mismo.

Y resultó que Louis era tan bueno como había dicho, y más de lo que Cressida había esperado. Él y August se presentaron a las pruebas, y Louis anotó cuatro tantos – Cressida nunca había gritado con tanto entusiasmo por unas quaffles cruzando los aros -, impresionó al capitán, Eliah Pucey, y quedó como uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin. Perfectas notas, perfecto cabello, perfecto en los deportes. Algunas personas no se conforman hasta tenerlo todo.

\- ¡Lo has conseguido, Louis! –, exclamó ella, emocionada - ¡En verdad lo has conseguido!

\- No sé si sentirme contento o indignado por la sorpresa en tu voz, Cressa. – bufó él, pero juntos se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo.

La alegría de Cressida respecto a un tema relacionado con los deportes le duró sólo hasta que se enteró de que James Potter también había logrado ser parte del equipo de su casa, como cazador.

Eso no significaba nada para ella, por supuesto. Gryffindor ya les había ganado la Copa de Quidditch el año anterior – cosa que a Cressida no le había importado tanto, porque Slytherin se quedó con la copa de casas – pero este año ella apoyaría a su equipo, porque Louis estaba en él. No importaba que James jugara en la misma posición para el equipo rival. Para nada.

 _"Queridos mamá y papá,_

 _Gracias por los dulces que me han mandado ayer. ¿Cómo están todos en casa? ¿Dora ya dejó de llorar acerca de venir a Hogwarts? Aquí en el colegio todo va bien. Louis está jugando como cazador en el equipo de Slytherin - ¿no era esa tu posición en el equipo, desde que estabas en primer año, papá? – y también James jugará como cazador por Gryffindor. Aunque, sinceramente – y espero que no te importe, mamá – prefiero que gane el equipo de mi casa._

 _Además de eso, no hay muchas cosas que pueda contarles, excepto que tengo un montón de deberes, pero no se preocupen, lo llevo todo bastante bien, como siempre._

 _Envíenles mis saludos a Scorps, a Dora y a la abuela._

 _Con amor,_

 _Cressida."_

Septiembre y octubre transcurrieron rápidamente, y el paso de los días se hizo sentir en los colores del castillo: para finales de octubre, los jardines estaban cubiertos de color naranja opaco, por el manto de hojas secas que cubrían los árboles. El clima también comenzaba a cambiar: soplaba un viento fuerte durante las últimas semanas, algo de lo que Louis se quejaba constantemente porque dificultaba sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero que a Cressida le encantaba. El otoño era su estación favorita del año, aunque prefería Malfoy Manor: los jardines y terrenos de la mansión tenían un aspecto espectacular en esa época del año.

Luego del banquete de Halloween, el siguiente evento más esperado por todos los estudiantes era el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, con el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. El primer sábado de noviembre, Cressida se vistió con unos jerseys y una camiseta con una enorme serpiente pintada delante. Se había pasado la noche anterior decorando un sombrero con los colores de su casa, y cualquiera que la hubiese conocido antes se sorprendería por lo entusiasta que parecía sobre el deporte.

Ella bajó a desayunar junto con sus compañeros, Louis y August ya estaban vestidos con sus túnicas de Quidditch, listos para ir al campo de juego. Por un momento se permitió a sí misma mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James hablaba y los compañeros que le rodeaban se reían con él. Tenía tanta suerte, que por un momento los ojos del muchacho viajaron hasta donde ella estaba, y Cressida giró la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó a Louis.

Él sonrió, y bajó la voz.

\- Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie – dijo.

Las serpientes y los leones eran los más grandes rivales en Hogwarts, desde que Salazar Slytherin abandonara el colegio. Era lógico, entonces, que la expectación por el juego fuera tan grande. Cuando Cressida se despidió de Louis, llegando al campo, fue a buscar un lugar en los estrados junto con Bronwen, Lucretia y Lance.

\- ¡Y el juego está por comenzar, señores! Vemos ahora a Ben Wood, capitán de Gryffindor, estrechar manos con Elías Pucey… - Cressida alfó la vista para ver a Molly Weasley, la prima de Louis, en el podio del comentador - ¡Vamos, Leones! (lo sé, lo siento, profesor Longbottom… seré más objetiva…)

El juego dio inicio, y a los tres minutos Fred Weasley anotó el primer tanto para Gryffindor. Luego James se hizo con la Quaffle, y se estaba acercando bastante a los aros cuando una bludger le pasó rozando la oreja, y en el mismo instante Louis le arrebató la pelota, yendo directo a marcar el primer tanto para Slytherin…

Cuarenta minutos de juego después, el marcador entre ambos equipos seguía empatado. Ciento veinte- Ciento veinte para ambos, Louis había marcado la mitad de los tantos para Slytherin, y Cressida estaba a punto de morderse las uñas de la ansiedad. Entonces James, picado por el hecho de que su primo le hubiera robado la quaffle al inicio del juego, encontró el momento oportuno para devolverle el favor. Iba directo a los aros de las serpientes, pero entonces otra bludger, lanzada por August con toda intención, le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Cressida vio, horrorizada, como James caía en picada, pero por suerte la profesora Longbottom salió al campo para detener la caída. Así que ella dejó su lugar y a sus compañeras, y bajó a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba James. El buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la Snitch, ella se dio cuenta por los vitores y los gritos de celebración de los leones y de Molly Weasley, pero no importaba.

Louis también había aterrizado, y se veía desanimado.

\- Hola Cressa, qué-

Ella no le escuchó terminar. Vio que se llevaban a James a la enfermería y siguió a Madame Pomfrey y los alumnos que la ayudaban. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor la miraron extrañados, porque para todos en el colegio, James y ella no eran nada, nunca habían mostrado ningún signo de amistad.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Callum Ericson. Cressida pasó de él. – Te estoy hablando, tú…

\- Déjala, no la molestes, Call – dijo Roxanne, y Cressida miró a la chica con gratitud.

Sin embargo, cuando Madame Pomfrey dijo que se podría bien y que despertaría en un rato, todos se marcharon, aliviados, - incluso Callum y Roxanne, porque la chica alegó que no eran muy necesarios en ese momento - y sólo ella se quedó allí para cuando James por fin abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, preocupada.

\- Como si me hubieran aplastado el cráneo – dijo él, haciendo una mueca de dolor – se me pasará. Espero que al menos hayamos ganado el juego.

Cressida sacudió la cabeza. Incluso en ese momento, todo lo que hacía era pensar en Quidditch. Tonto.

\- Eres imposible, James. – dijo ella, pero su boca se curvó en una ligera sonrisa - El buscador de tu equipo atrapó la snitch y ganaron.

\- Qué bien. – sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y frunció el ceño – creí que estabas con el otro equipo.

\- Todavía estoy con el otro equipo – aseguró ella.

Pero los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente, y al menos por esos minutos, él no la estaba ignorando.

\- Claro. Por supuesto – musitó James.

\- Descansa – dijo ella, acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza – Madame Pomfrey dijo que podrías marcharte en una hora, si te sientes menos mareado.

Se levantó y le echó una última mirada antes de irse, con la sospecha de que al día siguiente haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Louis le estaba esperando en la sala común, y para su sorpresa, tenía el ceño fruncido. Esa expresión sólo se acentuó más cuando la vio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Cressida, extrañada.

\- ¿Que qué ha pasado? – él se veía ahora terriblemente ofendido - ¡Acabo de perder mi primer partido, nuestra casa acaba de perder, y tú te vas corriendo con el equipo de Gryffindor! ¿Qué crees que me pasa?

\- ¡James se hizo daño! – exclamó ella también.

\- ¡Le dio una bludger en la cabeza, nada más! – Louis alzó más la voz, y se parecía menos que nunca al Louis que ella conocía - ¡Se supone que esas cosas pasan cuando juegas!

\- ¡Es tu primo!

\- ¡Y te ha ignorado por un maldito año! ¿¡No puedes apoyarme a mí, que soy tu amigo?!

Por supuesto que lo apoyaba. Había ido entusiasmada a ese estúpido juego que nunca le gustó sólo porque su amigo iba a jugar. ¡Y hasta se hizo un estúpido sombrero! Cressida se lo quitó y lo arrojó al suelo.

\- ¡Eres otro tonto, Louis Weasley!

\- ¡Pues no más que tú! – gritó él, y se marchó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos enfadado.

Cressida sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, sentía los ojos ardiéndole. Pero de pronto fue consciente de que muchos ojos en la sala común estaban puestos sobre ella, por el espectáculo que los dos grandes amigos acababan de dar.

\- ¿Y ustedes qué diablos miran? – dijo, furiosa, sacando su varita – vuelvan a sus asuntos, o les hecho una maldición a todos.


	5. Algunas Cosas se Arreglan

_"En la infancia, la amistad es una cuestión de oportunidad. En la adolescencia, es una cuestión de elección."_

* * *

 **Algunas cosas se arreglan.**

Nunca sabes si un amigo es verdadero hasta que tienen una pelea, probablemente porque pedir disculpas, unas sinceras disculpas, no es tarea fácil. Hay que tener coraje, y sobretodo, tragarse el orgullo.

Cressida se pasó pensando en ello toda la noche, dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Seguía creyendo que Louis había sido un tonto – tal vez corría en la sangre, o fuera una cosa de chicos – pero luego de recobrar la calma y reflexionar sobre aquello, pudo al menos darse cuenta de que él tenía derecho a ser un tonto por una vez. Durante todo ese año, Louis había sido su principal apoyo y su cómplice, y siempre era ella quien le necesitaba a él, no al revés. El juego de Quidditch era la primera vez en que ella realmente debía mostrar su apoyo, y creyó hacerlo bien… hasta que pasó lo de James.

 _"¡Te ha ignorado por un maldito año! ¿¡No puedes apoyarme a mí, que soy tu amigo?!"_

Ésas habían sido sus palabras, tal vez violentas. Ambos habían sido muy violentos, y Cressida comenzaba a arrepentirse de ello, porque a pesar de que Louis le gritara, en el fondo su reclamo no carecía de validez. James no había sido exactamente el ejemplo de amigo con ella, mientras que Louis siempre mantenía a flote su lado bueno. Y él sentía que ella le había fallado cuando él buscaba, por primera vez, sentir su apoyo.

En la mañana siguiente, durante la hora del desayuno, Cressida saludó a James, y como esperaba, él le devolvió el saludo distraídamente, sin siquiera voltearse a verla mientras hablaba con sus amigos, Roxanne y Callum.

"Hola James. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?"

"Hola. Estoy bien…" fue todo lo que le dijo "… y el muy idiota de verdad creyó que podía hacerlo mejor…"

Ya que no estaba mareado por el golpe de una bludger, recordaba perfectamente su propósito de ignorarla. Cuando ella se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, Louis estaba frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras comían, y cuando las campanas anunciaron que era hora de dirigirse a la primera clase del día, Transformaciones, el ambiente era extrañamente tenso.

Cressida suspiró hondo. Había que tener un poco de valor algunas veces.

\- ¡Louis! ¡Espera! – dijo, reteniéndole para que caminaran juntos.

\- Hola, Cressa. – saludó él, por fin mirándola a la cara.

\- Yo quería… sólo quería decir…

\- Ayer me porté como un tonto, perdón. – dijo Louis, adelantándose a ella. – No pasaron diez minutos para que me arrepintiera de todo lo que dije.

\- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Cressida, sonriendo y sintiéndose infinitamente aliviada –. También quería disculparme, si pareció como que no te estaba apoyando lo suficiente. De verdad me importaba el juego, y por supuesto que quería que ganaras. Puedes preguntarle a quien sea en mi familia, y te dirán que nunca antes me pasé horas enteras preparándome para animar a un equipo como lo hice ayer que ibas a jugar.

\- Lo sé. Estaba siendo irracional antes, pero de verdad creo que James no se merece que seas tú la que siempre se preocupe por él e intente enmendar todo. Lo mínimo que se merecía era esa bludger, por todo lo que te hizo pasar– insistió Louis. – Sé que yo fui el primero en decirte que todo se soluciaría, que James dejaría esa actitud de niño de seis años, pero no ha sucedido como esperábamos precisamente.

Cressida cerró las manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Sabía que Louis tenía razón, lo había comprobado de nuevo esa misma mañana. Pero en verdad, no quería seguir hablando de James. Era sólo un tonto.

\- Mejor vámonos a clase, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella, tratando de cambiar el tema. – No quiero llegar tarde hoy, y no va a ser James Potter quien me arruine el día.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Louis, sonriendo. – Será mejor que corramos, entonces.

Los dos pegaron una carrera, y por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts los estudiantes estrella del colegio llegaron tarde a una clase, pero a decir verdad, a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. Cressida se dio cuenta de que Louis ya no era sólo un amigo cualquiera (y era ahí donde radicaban todas las diferencias y justificaciones, para todo lo que harían el uno por el otro en los años venideros) sino que era su mejor amigo.

El resto del mes transcurrió rápidamente, entre clases, tareas del colegio, y entrenamientos de Quidditch en el caso de Louis. Cressida, deseando hacer algo con el tiempo libre del que disponía, se inscribió para participar de la orquestra del colegio – algo que puso muy contenta a su abuela Cissy, con todo el empeño que había puesto en las lecciones de piano desde que ella era pequeña – y de ese modo fue llenando sus horarios. El otoño fue reemplazado por los fríos días de invierno: el lago se congeló, la nieve comenzó a adornar de blanco las copas de los árboles y los senderos de los jardines del castillo.

La navidad se acercaba, y todos estaban ansiosos por volver a casa. Algunos estudiantes solían quedarse en el castillo, por todo lo que Cressida sabía sus padres habían pasado algunas navidades en Hogwarts durante sus años en el colegio, pero ninguno de los compañeros de Cressida se quedarían, y ella no veía forma en que el colegio pudiera ser mejor que Malfoy Manor. Las navidades en su familia eran siempre excelentes: Dora, Scorp y Cressida ayudaban a la abuela Cissy a decorar el gran salón y el comedor (generalmente contaban con la ayuda de Dobby, si éste no tenía algún día libre, y entonces las cosas se volvían todavía más divertidas). Sus padres se tomaban unos días libres en el trabajo, cenaban juntos en noche buena, y la mañana de navidad, luego de abrir los regalos, iban a visitar a los abuelos Granger donde Scorp podía ayudar al abuelo a armar esas piezas de colección de autos muggles que tanto le gustaban, y todos comían las deliciosas galletas de la abuela.

\- Por aquí, Cressa, este compartimiento está vacío – le señaló Louis, abriendo una puerta y metiendo su baúl con él.

\- Qué alivio – murmuró ella, siguiéndole.

Al parecer, sus compañeras se quedaron en otro compartimiento con Balthazar y August. A Cressida seguía sin agradarle August, con menos razón desde que golpeara intencionadamente a James con la bludger en aquel partido – Louis había tenido una pequeña plática con él al respecto, y desde entonces tampoco hablaban más de lo necesario por el equipo -, pero no era como si necesitaran su compañía de todas maneras. Siempre habían estado más cómodos ellos solos. Cressida sacó un libro de Física Cuántica, y Louis otro sobre historia de la magia europea. Tenía libros, una bolsa de dulces que probablemente les duraría todo el camino hasta que llegaran a la estación, y un silencio de lo más cómodo. Era todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar un viaje agradable.

\- Que tengas una feliz navidad, Louis – dijo ella, abrazando a su amigo antes de que se separaran.

\- Tú también, Cressa. Que tengas una feliz navidad.

Cruzaron el andén, y Louis se reunió de inmediato con Dominique y Victoiré, y el resto de su familia. Cressida miró a los lados, buscando señales de la suya.

\- ¡Cressy, por aquí! ¡Aquí estamos! – Dora saludó, agitando las manos y casi gritando en su dirección, mientras ella se acercaba a sus hermanos y sus padres, que estaban allí juntos para recibirla.

\- Ya te vi, Dora. Es imposible no verte si gritas así – dijo ella, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

\- Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Ha sido un semestre estupendo – dijo Cressida, sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre. – y la profesora Longbottom me dijo que cuando volvamos podremos elegir las materias optativas para el siguiente curso, ¿tú qué opinas, mamá, debería tomarlas todas?

Draco y Hermione se miraron, sonriendo. Otra vez, Cressida estaba demostrando qué tan parecida era a su madre.

\- No creo que eso sea muy recomendable, princesa – le dijo su padre, mientras la ayudaba a llevar el baúl hasta el coche – tienes que hacerte de tiempo para tus amigos.

\- Cressida, ya sólo faltan nueve meses para que yo vaya también – dijo Scorpius, interrumpiendo. Él se encontraba contando los días para ir a Hogwarts, junto con Albus, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir once años.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Es injusto que tú puedas ir antes! – protestó Dora, iniciando la habitual conversación que tenían siempre en el trayecto a casa.

\- Soy mayor que tú, tonta – le recordó Scorpius.

\- No hablaremos de nadie yendo al colegio ahora – dijo su padre, cortando la discusión – su hermana apenas está volviendo a casa después de meses.

Cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor, la abuela Cissy ya estaba esperando a Cressida en la calidez del salón para darle la bienvenida, y ni bien ella acabó de instalarse en su habitación y desempacar, bajó para encargarse de sus habituales tareas navideñas.

Dora y Cressida se estaban divirtiendo haciendo guirnaldas de navidad juntas, y Scorpius ayudaba a su abuela a colgar los adornos en el árbol, cuando su madre entró al salón y dijo alegremente:

\- ¿Adivinen quiénes vienen a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

\- ¡Lily! – dijo Dora enseguida.

\- ¡Albus! – dijo Scorpius.

Sólo Cressida esperaba que su madre dijera que no, que venían Teddy y la tía Andrómeda, o los Longbottom, o incluso la tía Luna, la amiga de su madre – sus hijos, los gemelos, eran un terremoto, pero ella incluso prefería en ese momento que fueran Lyran y Lorcan los que acabaran con la calma de su hogar antes que tener que soportar…

\- Sí, Albus, Lily, James y sus padres llegarán en un par de horas, - confirmó su madre - y también Teddy y la tía Andrómeda.

Cressida trató de concentrarse en lo positivo: Teddy vendría a visitarles, y hacía meses que no lo veía, desde que se graduara en Hogwarts e ingresara a la academia de aurores. Y no había forma en que James lo arruinara, no si toda su familia estaría allí, aunque al final del día no fuera más que una farsa – no importaba que tan sinceramente ella se preocupara por él, obviamente a él no le interesaba tener nada que ver con ella – y él no fuera más que un idiota.

\- ¡Cressida, no lo alcanzo! – le llamó Dora, que parada sobre un banco intentaba colgar una guirnalda. Ella sonrió y fue a ayudar a su hermana pequeña.

Como siempre, para el final de la tarde la mansión lucía impecable. Cressida ayudó a Dora a alisarse el pelo – una tarea que normalmente llevaba horas completas – y luego fue a su propia habitación a arreglarse. No se tardó demasiado, pero al salir oyó las conocidas voces proviniendo de escaleras abajo, y que indicaban que los Potter ya estaban en Malfoy Manor.

\- ¡Cressida, ya llegaron! – dijo Scorpius, subiendo las escaleras corriendo junto con Albus.

\- Hola Al, es bueno verte – saludó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Cressida, vamos a buscar las piezas de ajedrez mágico. ¿Quieres jugar también?

\- Jueguen ustedes – dijo ella- tal vez en un par de años seas lo suficientemente bueno para ganarme.

\- ¡Hey! – El chico frunció el ceño – soy mejor que James.

\- Y todavía no puedes ganarme a mi, Albus – dijo Scorpius.

Cressida dejó que los chicos siguieran su camino, y bajó las escaleras rumbo al salón. La tía Ginny la vio y la abrazó cariñosamente, y el tío Harry la saludó también apreciando los muchos centímetros que había crecido en los últimos meses.

\- ¡Hola, James! – saludó ella con entusiasmo.

\- Hola, _Cressa_.

\- La cena estará servida en un momento – dijo la abuela – por favor, siéntense.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido en Hogwarts, Cressida? – preguntó la tía Ginny – James nos ha contado que estás en la orquesta escolar.

Cressida miró a James sorprendida, pero el fingió mirar para otro lado. No había esperado que él prestara atención a lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer en Hogwarts, aunque fuera sólo para mantener las apariencias en momentos como ese. Ella suspiró. Era ridículo, inexplicable, seguir teniendo la esperanza de ser amiga de James. Eso había sido cosa de niños, y de todas maneras nunca había sido como con Louis. Louis era un amigo de verdad, en cambio James… se preguntaba si había alguien que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle algo de Legeremancia.


	6. Al descubierto

_"Llega un momento en el que tienes que parar de cruzar océanos por personas que no saltarían ni siquiera charcos por tí."_

* * *

 **Al descubierto.**

\- Oye, Cressida, ¿entonces en Hogwarts, te hacen preguntas sobre mamá y papá? – preguntó Scorpius, sentado en la alfombra del dormitorio de su hermana.

\- Al principio lo hacían – dijo Cressida, mientras seguía empacando – pero simplemente los ignoras y luego dejan de preguntar.

\- Y del abuelo Lucius, ¿nunca sientes curiosidad por conocerlo?

Cressida se mordió el labio inferior y meditó su respuesta. Un par de años atrás, cuando sus padres habían conversado con ella sobre todos esos temas, se había hecho esas preguntas a si misma, aunque no tenía un hermano o hermana mayor por quien guiarse, al menos pudo hablar con James al respecto. La respuesta que quería dar no era la respuesta honesta, pero Scorpius ya no era un niño pequeño.

\- No creo que el abuelo quiera conocernos, Scorp. – dijo por fin, en voz baja y un deje de amargura se escapó en su voz – Si quisiera conocernos, hubiéramos sabido de él hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

\- Pero…

\- No a todos los magos les gustan los hijos de muggles, Scorp, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, aunque lo disimulen bien. – tomó en sus brazos a Pandora, su preciosa gata negra que ¡por fin! había logrado conseguir, y la acarició mientras se sentaba en la cama - Como papá lo dijo, el abuelo Lucius no siente ninguna simpatía por mamá, y tampoco por nosotros.

\- ¿Entonces el abuelo Lucius no nos quiere simplemente porque mamá no es hija de magos? – repitió Scorpius. Era una verdad que no era fácil de aceptar, no al haber crecido en un hogar como el suyo.

Sus padres y su abuela le habían enseñado siempre a ser tolerantes con aquellos que eran diferentes, habían crecido en un hogar feliz y lleno de amor. La idea de que el mundo hubieran personas que se odiaban unas a otras y que ese odio fuera causa de guerras y muerte era algo que todavía tenían que asimilar.

\- No te preocupes demasiado por eso, Scorp. Tampoco por Hogwarts, todo estará bien. – dijo Cressida, sonriendo cálidamente – Y tienes a Albus, él es un buen amigo.

\- ¿Fue más fácil porque fuiste con James? – preguntó Scorpius.

Ella suspiró, a sabiendas de que a esa mentira le quedaba corto tiempo.

\- Es más fácil cuando tienes buenos amigos – y Scorpius interpretó eso como un sí, aunque su hermana estuviera pensando en Louis.

En la mañana los chicos se despidieron de su abuela, y junto con sus padres y Dora, fueron rumbo a la estación de King Cross. Llegaron temprano al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y aunque Cressida miró alrededor no vio rastros ni de Louis ni de sus primos. Un chico pasó por su lado, llevando una rata en el cuello, y Cressida tuvo que sostener con más fuerza a Pandora para que no se escapara detrás del bicho ese.

\- ¡Son ellos! – exclamó Scorpius, comenzando a agitar el brazo para llamar la atención de otro grupo de cuatro personas que se acercaban entre la neblina de la estación.

Los Potter se acercaron, y James no iba con ellos, aunque Albus y Lily estaban con sus padres, y la niña iba colgada del brazo de su padre.

\- ¡Hola tío Harry, tía Ginny! – saludó Cressida con una sonrisa.

\- Hola cariño – saludó la madre de James, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y James? – preguntó Cressida, a pesar de sí mismo.

\- Ya se ha escapado por su propio camino, ya le conoces – dijo el padre de James – pero vuelve en cualquier momento, de seguro.

Scorpius, a pesar de la charla que habían tenido el día anterior, se veía nervioso acerca de la selección de casas, igual que Albus. Al parecer James le había estado diciendo a su hermano que quedaría en Hufflepuff… en serio, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor era? Lily y Dora, en cambio, tenían una charla más animada al respecto, ya que ambas esperaban ir a Hogwarts desde hace años y todavía no tenían edad.

Se encontraron con unos amigos de sus padres, los Zabini. La señora Zabini era hermana de la profesora Longbottom, y esa relación se confirmaba fácilmente al observar el extraordinario parecido con la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¡Eh!

Cressida enseguida se volteó al oír esa voz. James había reaparecido; ya no llevaba el baúl ni la lechuza consigo, así que seguramente ya había encontrado a sus amigos.

\- ¡Hola James! – saludó ella, pero él apenas le hizo caso. Tonto. Idiota.

\- Teddy está ahí -dijo James, casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás. - ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se besuqueaba con Victoire! - miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción. - ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba besuqueándose con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

Cressida suspiró profundamente. En serio, ¿cómo podía ese chico tener trece años y ser tan infantil? Por fin divisó a Louis, que levantó una mano y la agitó en su dirección, y ella saludó también entusiasmadamente, para luego despedirse de sus padres.

Lily estaba llorando, porque sus dos hermanos la dejaban sola, así que ella se acercó a la niña con simpatía y la consoló.

\- No llores, Lily – le dijo – te mandaremos recuerdos de Hogwarts, y dulces de Hogsmeade este año.

\- ¿Por qué a ella y a mi no? – preguntó Dora, frunciendo el ceño.

Cressida rió.

\- No seas celosa, tonta. Claro que enviaré recuerdos para ti también… y si no lo hago yo, lo hace Scorp, ¿verdad?

Scorp suspiró y asintió de mala gana.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Subieron por fin al tren, a tiempo antes de que se pusieran en marcha. Siempre perdían mucho tiempo en las despedidas, y en las conversaciones interminables de sus padres, y sin importar qué tan temprano llegaran a la estación, acababan subiendo al tren con el tiempo justo.

\- ¡Hola Albus! ¡Hola Cressa! – saludó Louis. - ¿Es éste tu hermano? – preguntó, mirando hacia Scorp.

\- ¡Hola Louis! – dijo ella sonriendo – Sí, este es Scorpius.

\- Hola – saludó su hermano, muy serio.

\- ¿Buscamos un compartimiento?

Cressida asintió, pero miró hacia Albus, que miraba en la dirección en la que James se había ido, y lucía perdido; su hermano le había dejado solo, seguramente para ir con sus amigos, sabiendo que Albus no era de cerca tan confiado en sí mismo como lo era él. Y de pronto ella simplemente sabía, si todavía conocía un poco a James, qué era lo que sucedía: James estaba celoso. Celoso porque Albus aún no había pasado por la selección, y todavía podía quedar en Slytherin, como él mismo había querido un par de años atrás. Si Albus quedaba en Slytherin, ¿James lo ignoraría a él también? No podía, él no sería tan idiota…

\- Vengan. – dijo Cressida, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano y a Albus – por aquí.

\- ¿Por qué James no viene con nosotros? – preguntó Scorpius enseguida.

Louis y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

\- No lo sé – mintió Cressida, - seguramente fue a saludar a sus compañeros de casa.

Los más jóvenes entendieron lo suficiente como para no seguir con el tema, pero Cressida siguió pensando en James un rato más. Sin duda, lo que fuera el chico tuviera en la cabeza, se le pasaría. Una chica molesta como amiga no era la gran cosa, pero los hermanos, eso sí que importaba. Él incluso se sentiría agradecido con ella por estar cuidando de Albus en ese momento, aunque no lo dijera nunca.

Durante el trayecto en el tren, jugaron a los globstones, leyeron El Quisquilloso en voz alta, y comieron tantas golosinas de Honeydukes como pudieron. Cressida y Louis también hicieron planes, con entusiasmo, sobre su primera salida a Hogsmeade, ahora que eran alumnos de tercer año y podían visitar el pueblo cercano al castillo en determinadas fechas.

Para cuando llegaron a la estación y se separaron de los chicos de primer año, Albus y Scorpius estaban ligeramente más relajados que cuando se habían subido al tren, y Cressida se despidió contenta, esperando verlos más tarde en la selección.

\- No olviden, cualquiera sea la casa en que los seleccionen, estará bien – les dijo Louis, y Albus casi sonrió.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego Scorp, Al!

La selección de casas ese año resultó en celebraciones para la casa de las serpientes. Cressida aplaudió de pie, con más fuerza que nadie, cuando Scorpius fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Cuando más tarde, Albus fue a sentarse en la misma mesa que Scorpius, el alivio en su rostro era fácilmente visible. Aaron Zabini, el chico que encontraron con sus padres en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, fue el último en ser seleccionado – justo después de Lucy Weasley, la prima de Louis, que quedó en Gryffindor – y también se unió a la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Ya me lo esperaba – dijo Louis, refiriéndose a la mayoría de los chicos que ellos conocían y que fueron seleccionados – aunque siempre hay alguien que lo hace más divertido – agregó, mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y saludando con la mano a Lyran, otro de sus primos – me pregunto qué harán ahora que no estén todo el tiempo pegados el uno al otro.

\- Felicidades – dijo Cressida, dirigiéndose a su hermano y a Albus.

\- Y bienvenidos a la mejor casa de todas – prosiguió Louis.

Para ser alguien a quien no le importaba demasiado la casa en la que quedara antes de su selección, estaba bastante orgulloso de sus colores.

Todo tomó el rumbo previsto en los días siguientes. La misma noche luego de la selección James felicitó a Albus y Cressida se permitió respirar aliviada por un momento porque él no tomara la misma actitud que había tenido con ella; luego no tuvo tiempo para pensar al respecto porque ese año tenían el horario mucho más apretado, Cressida había elegido tomar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia como materias optativas, y Louis tomaba las mismas materias, así que seguían pasando juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Su amigo decidió que Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas era su nueva clase favorita enseguida, a pesar de que desde la clase número tuvieron que ingeniárselas para no ir directo a la enfermería con mordidas en las manos.

Según Louis sería genial si alguna vez pudieran ver tan genial como un dragón, aunque sabía que era bastante improbable; para ello, más le valía visitar a su tío Charlie.

Por supuesto, nada podía ser tan bueno, y pocos días desde el inicio de las clases, comenzaron las preguntas de parte de su hermano: "¿Por qué James y tú no se hablan, Cressida? ¿Se han peleado?", ni Scorpius ni Albus pasaban por alto la forma que en que sus hermanos mayores se ignoraban totalmente, como si el otro simplemente no existiera.

\- Le pregunté a una de tus compañeras, Cressida. Pregunté si peleaste con James y por eso no se hablaban – dijo Scorpius, cuando Cressida seguía evadiendo sus preguntas. - ¿Sabes qué es curioso? Nos miró como si estuviéramos locos, y preguntó que por qué James y tú deberían hablarse. Como si nunca fueran amigos. ¿Puedes explicar eso, Cressida?

Incluso ella sabía que no podía seguir evitando el tema por siempre. Como Louis había apuntado, muy certeramente, la mentira había sido sólo una solución temporal, para un problema al que ella no encontraba respuestas; y la hora de la verdad había llegado por fin.

\- James y yo no nos peleamos, Scorp – dijo ella, suspirando y dando cara a su hermano – Él ya no me habla, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. James no me habla desde que él fue seleccionado para Gryffindor y yo para Slytherin.

\- Eso… eso no puede ser, es ridículo- Scorpius parecía muy impresionado - ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

\- Primero pensé que podía solucionarlo, y luego… bueno, luego no quería decepcionar a mamá y a papá. Siempre quisieron que nosotros fuéramos buenos amigos…

\- Eso es absurdo – dijo Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño – y James es un idiota, si dejó de ser tu amigo sólo por eso. Un verdadero idiota.

Cressida miró a su hermano suplicante.

\- ¿Puedes no decirle nada a mamá y a papá por ahora? – pidió – Yo les contaré, en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Scorpius permaneció un rato en silencio, sosteniendo su mirada, y finalmente accedió.

\- De acuerdo. Pero si fuera tú me daría prisa, porque Albus está teniendo esta misma conversación con James, y él sí que les dirá a sus padres si James está siendo un cerdo.

Sin embargo, al tomar la pluma y el pergamino no resultó tan fácil decir: "Mamá, papá… James y yo no nos hablamos como… desde el primer curso…" No era tan sencillo sincerarse con sus padres como lo era hablar con su hermano, de todas maneras; por eso Cressida siguió retrasando la próxima carta, hasta que un día durante el almuerzo ella misma recibió una lechuza de casa. La abrió con parsimonia y la leyó lentamente, y al acabar miró a unos metros en la mesa, donde Albus y Scorpius estaban sentados con sus compañeros. Scorp había tenido razón al decirle que Albus hablaría con sus padres, y sin duda lo había hecho mucho más rápido que ella.

Bien, no había nada que hacer al respecto ahora.


	7. El Cambio en el Juego

_"_ _Sé al menos mi enemigo." Así habla con verdadero respeto el que no se atreve a implorar amistad" Nietzsche._

* * *

 **El cambio en el juego.**

¿Y qué si la gente se reía por una vez del gran James Potter y él la miraba con el ceño fruncido? Bueno, si James recibía un vociferador de su madre en el comedor, regañándolo por ser un maleducado, no era culpa suya. Para nada. Ella misma había recibido una carta de sus padres, expresando lo descontentos que estaban porque ella no les hubiera contado de aquel problema antes, pero Cressida no se arrepentía de nada, sabiendo que aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, en secreto estaban tristes de que su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo estuvieran en esos términos. Al menos a ella no le habían enviado un vociferador.

Otra vez, ella se consoló a sí misma diciéndose que James y ella nunca habrían podido ser como Scorpius y Albus. ¿Por qué? Porque James era un idiota, por supuesto.

\- Mira el lado bueno – le dijo Louis, mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros que necesitaban para sus deberes de Runas Antiguas. – Ya no tienen que actuar la próxima vez que mis tíos los inviten a cenar en su casa.

\- Lo sé – dijo Cressida, suspirando, y luego cambió el tema – Oye, ¿podrías explicarme lo de las tablas de Aritmancia? No las acabo de entender del todo…

\- Hola, Cressida – saludó un muchacho de Ravenclaw cuando iban pasando.

\- ¿Y ése quién es? – preguntó Louis, arqueando una ceja.

Cressida se volteó, para ver al muchacho que seguía caminando, pero también se había girado para verla a ella, y le guiño un ojo de paso.

\- Ni idea – murmuró ella, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras entraban a la biblioteca y escogían una mesa bien alejada de Madame Pince, donde podrían hablar en susurros sin que la bibliotecaria se enterara.

Entre los dos, acabaron los deberes a tiempo para que Louis fuera al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Elías estaba poniendo más presión que nunca en el equipo, porque era su último año, y quería ganar la copa de Quidditch, pero Fred Weasley, el primo de Louis y nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, tenía el mismo plan: recuperar la copa para el equipo de su casa antes de graduarse.

Cressida tenía un par de horas libres - ¡por fin! – luego de dos semanas sin descanso, así que luego de pasar por la sala común y cambiarse la túnica del colegio por algo más casual, acompañó a Louis al campo de Quidditch, para ver las prácticas del equipo de Slytherin.

Y con la buena fortuna que le caracterizaba, al llegar al campo se encontraron con los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, que también pretendían entrenar en ese momento. Fred y Elías se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, y pronto estaban vociferando, con Elías sacando la varita y apuntándole al pecho de Fred. Louis se apresuró en intervenir en ese momento.

\- Baja la varita, Elías – dijo calmadamente – no quieres acabar en detención por algo tan estúpido.

\- Nosotros llegamos primero – dijo Fred, casi escupiendo las palabras – pero algunos insisten en creer que tienen derecho a pasar por encima de todos los demás.

\- ¡Reservamos el campo con Hooch hace tres días! – reclamó Elías, con el rostro rojo de furia e indignación.

\- Es justo que Slytherin tenga el campo, si ellos lo reservaron primero – dijo Cressida, levantando el mentón para mirar a Fred a la cara.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, de todas maneras? – le espetó una chica morena, parada al lado de James.

\- No hables como si supieras algo de Quidditch, Cressida – dijo James cruelmente.

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra sin que ella lo hiciera primero, y no era para decir nada amable. Él nunca había sido así con ella, normalmente le ignoraba, pasaba de ella, pero nunca había sentido el veneno en su voz.

\- No le hables así – defendió Louis enseguida, dándole a su primo una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué, necesitas un guardián todo el tiempo ahora, _Cressa_? – se burló James.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y la disputa entre los capitanes quedó olvidada enseguida. Los ojos del resto de los estudiantes en el campo de Quidditch estaba en los herededos Potter y Malfoy, sobretodo en la chica, siempre tan civilizada y amable, que de pronto ya no lo era tanto.

\- Eres un idiota, Potter – dijo ella, endureciendo la mirada.- Y tú no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre. No somos nada.

\- Bien. Al menos no soy un sabelotodo, Malfoy– contraatacó él, dando un paso en su dirección.

Cressida dio un paso hacia él también, se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y la empuñó. ¿James quería jugar a ser el chico genial y popular de Gryffindor? Bien, podía hacerlo. Podía jugar con el resto del colegio, sí quería, pero con ella no. Ella sabía que a los cuatro años, James todavía lloraba cuando quería que su mamá fuera a buscarlo.

\- ¡Tarantallegra!

Las piernas de James comenzaron a bailar sin que él pudiera controlar sus movimientos, y los compañeros de casa de Cressida comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras James trataba en vano de apuntarle con la varita.

\- Esta sabelotodo te recomienda que aprendas a defenderte, Potter.

\- Sabes qué, Weasley – dijo Elías, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – quédense con el campo por hoy, estúpidos. Y suerte con ese ridículo cazador suyo.

Louis suspiró pesadamente, y cuando el resto del equipo y Cressida le dieron la espalda, se giró hacia James y, sacando su varita, deshizo el hechizo de su amiga. Ella podía arrepentirse más tarde, cuando el enfado se le pasara, y él la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuántos se preocupaba por James.

\- No es porque no te lo tengas merecido – dijo, ante la mirada interrogante de James –, yo también pienso que eres un idiota.

\- Ya decía yo que no dejarías de ser su perro faldero, Louis.

\- Es mi mejor amiga – respondió Louis, frunciendo el ceño – aunque por supuesto, no espero que entiendas la diferencia.

Durante la cena, ni Louis ni Cressida mencionaron lo ocurrido. Simplemente comieron en silencio, y los pocos comentarios que hicieron fueron respecto a cosas irrelevantes, como los deberes de Encantamientos o de Pociones; Cressida no se sentía con humor suficiente como para hablar de James, que desde su mesa hacía muecas burlándose de ella.

Además, en los días siguientes hubo cosas más placenteras en las que podía pensar, como el hecho de que Edmund Finch-Fletchey le sonriera en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, y que siempre que pasara por su lado le saludara, causándole una extraña – aunque no desagradable – sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. En comparación, la nueva actitud de James de burlarse de ella cuando estaba cerca, resultaba algo minúsculo.

\- Está mirando de nuevo hacia aquí, Finch-Fletchey – dijo Louis, murmurando apenas - ¿Cómo es que sabe exactamente a qué hora estarás en la biblioteca?

\- ¿Crees que le guste? – preguntó Cressida esperanzada.

Edmund era realmente guapo, de ojos grises y pelo oscuro, a pesar de ser sólo un año mayor que ella era bastante más alto, e incluso con su modo de andar ella podía darse cuenta de su porte y elegancia –muy similar a su padre-, y si estaba en Ravenclaw, debía ser también bastante inteligente.

Louis rodó los ojos ante una pregunta tan tonta. ¿Es que acaso no era evidente?

\- ¿En serio preguntas eso? Lo único que no entiendo es por qué no se acerca de una vez y te habla, además de decir sólo "Hola"… es un cobarde.

\- Ni siquiera le conoces.

\- Ni tú tampoco – apuntó él certeramente, mientras seguía tomando notas para el ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras sobre los boggarts, y se refrenó de decir nada más.

Aquel día en que Cressida y James tuvieron ese pequeño enfrentamiento en el campo de Quidditch, y con la nueva actitud de su primo de molestar a Cressida con bromas estúpidas – una actitud de lo más infantil, pero muy reveladora - Louis se había percatado por fin de algo que tanto él como su amiga no habían notado hasta el momento: a James le gustaba Cressida. Ese era, por supuesto, un descubrimiento que aún no había compartido con Cressida, y empezaba a creer que era mejor tener los ojos cerrados en aquel tema. No serviría de nada decirle a la chica lo que pensaba, ahora que a ella le gustaba el tal Edmund; además, James había sido un idiota con ella los últimos dos años, no merecía ningún tipo de ayuda…

\- ¿A ti no te ha gustado nadie, Louis?

El chico miró a su amiga y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo. Hay muchas cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Pero… ¿nadie?

\- La mayoría de las chicas o son tontas o no son lo suficientemente lindas. Y después estás tú, pero eso sería…

\- … asqueroso – acabaron los dos.

Cressida garabateó flores en los márgenes de su pergamino, y le regaló un momento de silencio, pero enseguida volvió al tema.

\- Eres demasiado exigente.

\- Debe ser cosa de familia – musitó Louis – pero en cualquier caso, sería problema mío, y yo no veo que sea un problema.

Cuando acabaron sus deberes, recogieron sus cosas y Louis se marchó a la sala común. Cressida se dirigió al salón de la orquestra, donde tenían ensayo, y quedaron en encontrarse dentro de un par de horas para la cena.

Ella siguió su camino bastante contenta, pensando en Edmund, a pesar de que Louis no la animaba mucho, ¿pero qué podía saber él de esos asuntos? Ni siquiera estaba interesado en nadie. Después de todo…

\- Mira por donde andas, Malfoy.

Había dado de bruces con James, algo que esperaba que no se hiciera costumbre. Aunque esta vez, para variar, él no se encontraba acompañado de su séquito de seguidores.

\- No es como si estuviera muriendo por cruzarme contigo, Potter. – dijo ella, levantando la cabeza en alto, orgullosa - No eres la gran cosa.

James sonrió por una fracción de segundo, pero luego dijo en un siseo:

-No creas que me he olvidado de cómo me avergonzaste frente a mis amigos.

\- Te avergonzaste tú solo. ¿No eres tan bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras como presumes, verdad?

\- Voy a cobrármelas. En algún momento, voy a cobrármelas, Malfoy.

Ella lo empujó para seguir su camino. ¿Pensaba que ella iba a tenerle miedo? ¿Qué se preocuparía por él otra vez? A Cressida ya no le importaba James, para nada. Podían derribarlo cinco bludgers al mismo tiempo y no se preocuparía en llorar por él.


	8. Cruzando por mi mente

_"_ _El primer amor es sólo una pizca de estupidez y un montón de curiosidad."_

* * *

 **"Cruzando por mi mente."**

Octubre llegó a su fin, con la primera salida a Hogsmeade para los estudiantes de tercer año. Temprano en la mañana, Cressida y Louis entregaron a la profesora Longbottom los permisos firmados por sus padres, y se marcharon alegremente hacia el pueblo. Tenían una lista de cosas que debían hacer sí o sí durante el transcurso del día, como probar la cerveza de mantequilla de Tres Escobas, comprar dulces en Honeydukes, y la parte más importante: visitar Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los tíos de Louis.

Ella nunca había estado en la tienda de Hogsmeade, aunque una vez habían pasado por el local del Callejón Diagón a pesar de las reservas de su madre, que consideraba que lo que había allí no eran juegos con los que ella o sus hermanos debían entretenerse. Se decía que de entre todos los locales de la cadena, el de Hogsmeade era uno de los mejores – tal vez se debía a que era atendido personalmente por uno de los propietarios – así que la curiosidad por conocer el lugar era normal, aunque ella no fuera muy dada a las bromas.

\- ¿Surtidos Saltaclases? – dijo Cressida, examinando el contenido de las diversas pastillas y dulces que estaban en el mostrador – No entiendo por qué alguien querría saltarse una clase, en un solo día hay un montón de cosas importantes que te puedes perder…

\- Suenas exactamente como tu madre – dijo un hombre pelirrojo, alto y fortachón, que Cressida recordaba de las ocasionales visitas a la casa de los gemelos, y a los cumpleaños de sus amigos cuando todos eran más pequeños. - ¿A ver si adivino, tienes las mejores notas de tu clase, verdad, Cressida?

Louis disimuló su risa con una tos fingida.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Louis?

\- Slytherin está listo para aplastar a Gryffindor en el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch – dijo el chico con orgullo. Su tío hizo una mueca.

\- Horrible, entonces.

-¿Cómo está usted, señor Weasley?

\- Mejor que nunca. La primera salida de los estudiantes este año, y parece que los chicos de tercero están especialmente interesados en nuestros artículos de broma. No he visto tanto entusiasmo desde mis días en Hogwarts… - como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, se giró y gritó - ¡James, eso de allí no te lo llevas gratis!

Cressida ahogó una risa.

\- Bueno, si no te gusta saltarte clases, Cressida, todavía hay muchos productos que podrían gustarte. Por allá está la sección especial de brujas – dijo, señalándole una fila completa hacia la pared, pintada de rosa.

\- Cressa, ¿no le vas a echar un vistazo a las pociones de amor, entonces? – se burló el chico, cuando su tío ya se había alejado.

\- Cállate, Louis.

Ella no necesitaba pociones de amor, de cualquier manera.

Luego de haber pasado un buen rato en la tienda, salieron caminando hacia Honeydukes, donde compraron una buena provisión de dulces y comieron lo suficiente para el resto del día. Estaban admirando la decoración del establecimiento por Halloween, cuando Edmund pasó por su lado, acompañado de sus amigos, y la saludó con una sonrisa. Ese simple gesto bastó para que ella se sonrojara, algo que para su desgracia era difícil de ocultar con la palidez de su piel.

\- Espabila, que ya se ha ido – le dijo Louis en voz baja, y sólo logró que ella se sonrojara más, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

\- Muy fácil para ti decirlo, a veces me pregunto si tienes el corazón peludo.

A veces él creía que Cressida se estaba transformando en una persona distinta: seguía siendo brillante, responsable y era divertido estar con ella, excepto en los momentos en que se cruzaba con Edmund y ponía esa cara de tonta. Él había llegado a pesar que tal vez, así como a James le gustaba Cressida, tal vez a ella le gustara su primo, pero eso era poco probable al ver la manera en que la chica suspiraba por Finch-Fletchey.

Ella siguió perdida en sus fantasías por un rato más antes de que ellos pudieran hablar normalmente de nuevo, entusiasmados con el próximo viaje que Louis y toda su familia haría a Francia en diciembre, para visitar a sus abuelos maternos. Cressida había estado en Francia de vacaciones una vez, y era uno de sus destinos favoritos de Europa, por lo cual estaba fascinada de escuchar las descripciones que Louis hacía del hogar de los Delacour.

Visitaron de pasada algunas tiendas más, y Cressida pudo comprar plumas nuevas y pergamino, antes de detenerse en Tres Escobas por una bebida caliente y finalmente regresar al castillo apurando el paso, cuando ya el viento frío de la tarde comenzaba a soplar.

Lastimosamente para Cressida, las visitas a Hogsmeade no podían darse todos los fines de semana, o cuando los estudiantes quisieran, porque el único evento que podía dar un poco de entretenimiento en los momentos de ocio en Hogwarts era la Copa de Quidditch – y francamente, James Potter con sus poses de "el mejor jugador del mundo" la estaba hartando -, por fortuna Slytherin ganó el partido de inicio de temporada y eso sirvió para que se le bajaran los humos, aunque sólo un poco.

El invierno también se adelantó ese año, y a principios de diciembre hacía un frío que invitaba a todos a no salir de la comodidad de la sala común más de lo estrictamente necesario – de preferencia, Cressida se quedaría frente al fuego, jugando ajedrez con Louis o mimando a Pandora -, por lo que las clases de Astronomía en las noches, y las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en el lindero del Bosque Prohibido resultaban las peores de las torturas.

Cressida estaba esperando con ansias que llegara la fecha en que ella y Scorpius pudieran regresar a casa: esa navidad en definitiva sería mejor, ya que no podía tener la desgracia de soportar a James en su casa por dos años seguidos, no con la nueva actitud insoportable que tenía. Le hacía cuestionarse por qué alguna vez le molestó que él la ignorara, cuando esa posibilidad ahora parecía una bendición.

Todo lo que él hacía era molestarla, ya sea que estuvieran en clases o se cruzaran en los pasillos, haciendo tontas imitaciones de su voz o de cómo ella respondía las preguntas de los profesores en clase, y más de una vez Cressida tuvo la sensación de que él tenía el descaro de hablar también de las tonterías que hacían cuando eran niños, cuando ella había creído que eran amigos.

Lo mejor de dejar Hogwarts era poder tener por fin un respiro de James, aunque estuviera avergonzada de admitir – y no se lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a Louis - que él tenía la capacidad de ahogarla de esa manera. Estúpido.

Cuando por fin acabó el semestre escolar y pudieron marcharse a casa, Louis no la acompañó en el tren, porque él y Dominique fueron recogidos directamente por sus padres para el viaje que debían realizar. Eso dejaba a Cressida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por su cuenta. Ella nunca había sentido necesidad de tener más amigos que Louis, pero en ese momento incluso Scorpius tenía un grupo mucho más numeroso que del que ella pudiera jactarse. Claro, podía chasquear los dedos y seguramente aparecería unos cuantos felices de halagarla y admirarla, pero no era lo mismo que estar con un personas inteligentes y divertidas, y a pesar de lo que le dijera a Louis sobre ser exigente, ella sí que era bastante exigente con sus amistades también.

Lanzando un suspiro, la chica comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío para ella sola. Después de todo, el silencio siempre le venía bien…

\- ¿Aburrida ahora que Louis te dejó sola, Malfoy?

No, definitivamente no podía soñar con silencio y paz sin que apareciera James a amargarle el día.

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar aburrida, Potter?

\- Pues la verdad es que sí – dijo él, conservando la sonrisa – Si quieres, puedes venir a nuestro compartimiento. Es tiempo de navidad, después de todo…

Ya, y de seguro allí venían las disculpas que su madre no había conseguido que ofreciera desde septiembre.

\- ¿Para que te sigas burlando de mi? Gracias por la oferta, pero paso. Prefiero buscar un lugar para mí sola.

James parecía estar a punto de replicar algo, pero por fortuna en ese momento se acercó alguien más por el pasillo, y se detuvo junto a ella.

\- Hola Cressida – saludó Edmund dedicándole una sonrisa brillante. Ella sonrió de vuelta. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese baúl? – preguntó enseguida el muchacho, fijándose en el pesado equipaje que ella arrastraba.

\- No, está bien, en serio. Sólo estaba buscando un compartimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes al nuestro? – ofreció él con evidente entusiasmo – Tenemos espacio.

\- Ella prefiere un lugar para ella sola.

La repentina interrupción de James le hizo recordar que el chico todavía estaba allí, pero Cressida sólo le mires desdeñosamente por un segundo, y luego volvió a sonreír a Edmund.

\- ¡Será estupendo! La verdad es que estaba pensando que me aburriría sola todo el trayecto…

Edmund ayudó con el baúl y juntos fueron hasta el compartimiento de un grupo de Ravenclaws de cuarto año. Cressida se sintió un poco cohibida al entrar, porque no solía hablar con alumnos de cursos superiores, y tampoco solía tener mucho trato con estudiantes de otras casas, pero la timidez rápidamente fue desvaneciéndose con la interesante conversación de los chicos y sobretodo las sonrisas que podía ver en el rostro de Edmund cuando lo observaba furtivamente más de la cuenta.

Ambos tenían cosas en común que ella no había imaginado al principio: los padres de Edmund eran un mago y una bruja, pero tenía unos abuelos muggles, muy reconocidos por sus aportes en el campo de la medicina. La educación que ambos habían recibido en sus hogares era, por lo tanto, muy similar, y ella no tenía por qué avergonzarse de que su pasatiempo en los ratos libres fuera leer libros de ciencias muggles sobre biología y genética (algo que su abuela, su padre, James e incluso Louis encontraban extraño.)

\- Siempre pensé que era el único, ya sabes, - le confesó Edmund cuando por fin llegaban a la estación de King Cross. - aquí en Hogwarts, con gustos tan poco… mágicos.

\- Descuida – le dijo ella en tono cómplice – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Bueno, que tengas una feliz navidad, Cressida.

\- Feliz navidad a ti también, Edmund.

\- ¡Nos vemos de nuevo en enero! – añadió él alegremente.

Cressida no pudo evitar sentir también ese regocijo en su corazón. Todavía no lo sabía, aunque ya lo intuía, pero a los trece años no sólo estaba haciendo una nueva amistad, sino que sentía los primeros síntomas del amor adolescente.


	9. Demasiado Parejos

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste - los reviews son bienvenidos ;) - ¿no es lindo que los niños estén creciendo?**

* * *

 _"Ámame o ódiame, ambos sentimientos están a mi favor. Si me amas, siempre estaré en tu corazón. Si me odias, siempre estaré en tu cabeza."_

* * *

 **Demasiado Parejos.**

Hasta ese momento, siempre habían sido sólo Cressa y Louis; y todavía lo eran, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero era imposible no dejar de notar que muchas veces otro muchacho se unía a actividades que normalmente sólo involucraban a los dos amigos. Cuando iban a la biblioteca para completar los deberes, o en la hora libre que tenía normalmente luego de los ensayos de Cressida con la orquestra, o simplemente en los sábados en que no tenían mucho que hacer y vagaban por el castillo, Edmund se sumaba a ellos cuando bien podría estar con sus propios amigos.

Louis y él se llevaban bien, aunque el muchacho Weasley todavía tenía sus reservas, cosa que no compartiría con Cressida. Al menos tenía que hacer el intento de tratarse con Finch-Fletchey, y de buenas a primeras no era una persona desagradable, por algo le gustaba a su amiga. Aunque oficialmente no eran novios – "no entiendo por qué simplemente no te lo pide ya. Te lo digo, es un lerdo.", decía Louis – todo Hogwarts se daba cuenta del cambio, acostumbrados como estaban a ver sólo a la heredera Malfoy y al chico Weasley juntos por todas partes.

A Cressida le gustaba Edmund, pero no tenía problemas con que él no se declarase, no parecía necesario. Siendo amigos se estaba lo suficientemente bien, aunque ella sentía que había una gran diferencia cuando estaba a solas con Edmund, de cuando estaba a solas con Louis, y eso le hacía cuestionarse siempre sobre si de verdad estaban siendo sólo "amigos".

De todas formas, no fue hasta finales de abril que se produjo un cambio importante al respecto, una tarde en que Edmund y ella estaban andando a orillas del lago negro, como tantos otros estudiantes hacían ya que los días cálidos y soleados de primavera llegaban por fin.

\- Cressa, hay algo que… bueno… quería preguntar… - comenzó el muchacho, con los nervios enredándole la lengua.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Edmund?

El muchacho asintió y continuó hablando.

\- Si, lo que quiero decir es… bueno… es decir, eres muy linda, y lista, y cuando estoy contigo realmente se siente cómodo, ¿o no? Y por eso quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.

Cressida parpadeó un par de veces, mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar decir a Edmund por fin, y luego, lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Pues claro que sí, tonto. – dijo ella, tomándole de la mano.

Recuperando su confianza, y demasiado feliz porque la chica más linda del colegio le hubiera dicho que sí, él se inclinó lo suficiente para acercar sus rostros, y Cressida cerró los ojos, expectante. Entonces los labios de Edmund se unieron suavemente a los suyos, y ella descubrió por fin la dulzura del primer beso.

Desde esa tarde, ambos se volvieron casi inseparables, y si no estuvieran en cursos distintos y casas diferentes probablemente lo serían. Los chicos de Hogwarts se mostraban contrariados porque la chica más linda del colegio que había parecido tan inalcanzable, en realidad no lo fuera tanto, pero bueno, no todos podían ser tan afortunados…, y las chicas en cambio estaban de lo más felices: ¡si Cressida Malfoy tenía novio, entonces ellas podían tener una oportunidad con Louis Weasley! La opinión general era que Cressida y Edmund se veían perfectos juntos y hacían una gran pareja. Pero no todos opinaban lo mismo, por supuesto.

¿Qué sería de la vida, sin enemigos que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para fastidiarle el día a uno? Incluso cuando estaba pasando un buen tiempo en silencio en la biblioteca, el lugar donde hasta entonces estaba segura de él…

\- Raro que estés sola, sin que Finch-Fletchey se te pegue a todas partes.

Cressida se tensó enseguida al oir la voz de James, pero no despegó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Lo raro es que tú vengas a la biblioteca, - dijo ella entredientes - ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como, no sé, tontear con tus amigos y conseguir una detención?

\- No seas ingenua. A mí nunca me darían una detención, soy un Potter.

Engreído. Cerró el libro, a sabiendas de que no podría seguir concentrándose en su lectura, y recogió su mochila del suelo: ella no tenía por qué tolerar la presencia de James, se dijo a sí misma, no por primera vez.

\- Adiós. En verdad prefiero mil veces pasar todo el día con Edmund, es mi novio. En cambio, soportarte a ti… no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Potter.

\- En ese caso, espero que tengas diversión en la enfermería.

\- ¿En la enfermería?

\- ¿No te ha llegado la noticia? Al parecer Finch-Fletchey tuvo un accidente y le ha crecido la lengua hasta por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Cressida, preocupada - ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

James se encogió de hombros, pero a ella no se le escapó la sonrisa que se volvía a formar en la comisura de sus labios mientras se volteaba.

-¡Has sido tú! – exclamó. - ¡Tú, que no puedes pasar un día sin hacer una de tus estúpidas bromas!

\- ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO! – gritó la bibliotecaria con más fuerza, mientras se dirigía a ellos amenazadoramente - ¡LARGO DE LA BIBLIOTECA, NO SE PERMITEN ESCÁNDALOS AQUÍ!

Cressida se marchó, enfadada, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a James. Él le había dicho que se las cobraría por haberlo humillado en el campo de Quidditch, ¿pero no eran todas sus crueles imitaciones y sus burlas una venganza suficiente? ¿Tenía que meterse con Edmund también?

Bueno, ella podía jugar al mismo juego, y al día siguiente durante la clase de pociones, mientras todos estaban trabajando en sus calderos, ella se deslizó sin que nadie la notara hacia los bancos donde los alumnos de Gryffindor dejaron sus materiales, y cambió la pluma de James por una pluma invisible y sus pergaminos por pergaminos inservibles. Después de todo, le habría venido bien comprar algunas cosas de Sortilegios Weasley, y por suerte encontró a un cómplice en Louis, como siempre. La próxima trataría con más respeto aquella tienda.

La cara de circunstancia de James cuando en la tarde, durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se dio cuenta de que todas sus notas habían desaparecido, era digna de una fotografía. Y la mirada de odio que le dirigió a Cressida cuando ella se rió de él, revelando que ella era la culpable, le hacía creer que la deuda estaba saldada. Creyendo que por un tiempo James aprendería a dejarla en paz, Cressida pudo relajarse un poco, pero no sabía lo que el chico tenía en mente.

Cressida había tenido la impresión de que su padre sería un poco inflexible respecto a los novios. Cuando tenía doce años y Louis fue a visitar su casa por primera vez, su padre ya se había mostrado receloso. ¿Cómo sería ahora, cuando de verdad había alguien que le gustaba a ella de ese modo? Ella no quería averiguarlo, y por eso consiguió sacarle a Scorpius la promesa de que no diría nada en casa. Por si acaso, se lo dijo también a Albus – la última vez que sus padres se enteraron de lo que le pasaba en Hogwarts, fue por causa del menor de los hermanos Potter -, y con eso ella se dio por satisfecha y creyó que podría estar tranquila.

Hasta que un día a fines de mayo, mientras estaban almorzando en el Gran Comedor, recibió una corta misiva de casa. Cressida abrió el pergamino sin tener idea de lo que iba a encontrar, pero apenas lo leyó la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

 _"Cressida,_

 _Todavía no puedo creer que hayas decidido de pronto que tienes edad suficiente para tener un novio y además pretendías ocultarlo de nosotros. Todavía eres demasiado joven. Hablaremos de esto en cuanto llegues a casa, señorita._

 _Tu padre._

 _P.D.: Ese chico Finch-Fletchey no me gusta para ti, para nada."_

Apenas acabó de leer esa carta, otra lechuza le dejó un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Cariño,_

 _No te preocupes, con el tiempo tu padre asimilará la idea de que su bebé tenga un novio. Estoy contenta por ti, aunque otra vez, preferiría enterarme sobre lo que sucede contigo en Hogwarts por ti misma._

 _Un beso,_

 _Tu madre."_

\- No lo entiendo – susurró, pasándole a Louis las cartas para que las viera - ¿Cómo se enteraron esta vez? ¿Se lo habrán dicho los profesores Longbottom?

\- No lo creo. Los profesores tienen cosas más importantes a qué dedicar su tiempo. – dijo Louis, mirando ceñudo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su primo estaba riendo de algo con Roxanne y Callum. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Cressida supo lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

\- Es un maldito. – dijo, poniéndose de pie - Lo voy a matar.

Louis tiró de su túnica, forzándola a que se sentara de nuevo.

\- No vas a matar a nadie. No aquí, al menos. Te vas a ganar una detención.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué tiene que meterse! – chilló Cressida, furiosa y con la cara roja de la ira.

Louis suspiró. Él no iba a decir nada. Ni una palabra. Cressida era lo suficientemente inteligente para adivinarlo por sí misma alguna vez. Al menos era más lista que James, obviamente, porque en ese momento el muchacho estaba mirando hacia donde estaban su primo y la chica, y sonreía descaradamente, poniendo en peligro su cuello.

\- Lo que quiere es enojarte, y lo está consiguiendo.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes, Louis? Se está metiendo con mi familia para poder molestarme.

\- Lo sé. Ha cruzado los límites.

\- Me las va a pagar.

Cressida normalmente era una persona calmada. Las únicas veces en que Louis la había visto violenta o furiosa era por asuntos que de alguna forma estaban relacionados con James, porque sólo él conseguía sacar esa vena en ella, y Louis pensaba que tal vez fuera una habilidad que ella había desarrollado con los años mientras crecía para poder hacerle frente a alguien que trataba al resto del mundo como si pudiera llevárselos por delante.

Lo cierto era que nadie más que Cressida Malfoy hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para burlarse de James como ella lo había hecho. Un par de noches después, Louis y ella se escabulleron de las mazmorras y empapelaron las paredes de todo el castillo.

Era una suerte que Albus hubiera conseguido esa foto… sólo podía decir, que era una suerte que el tío George la hubiera conservado: James tenía cinco años, y Fred le había dado de comer unos caramelos que hicieron que se pusiera redondo como una pelota y con la piel de color rosa. Su madre se había puesto furiosa cuando supo lo que le habían hecho a su bebé de por dejarlo una tarde jugando con su primo mayor, pero sin duda fue un momento memorable que George Weasley capturó en aquella fotografía… y ahora, gracias a Albus y la capacidad de Cressida para convencerlo que era del todo justo, la fotografía estaba esparcida por todo el colegio, con una frase al pie de la página que decía: "James Potter, ¿el chico guapo de Hogwarts?"

James hizo todo lo posible para deshacerse de las fotos después, y lo consiguió en unas horas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que todos los estudiantes la hayan visto y pudieran reírse a costas de él.

Tal vez se le hubiera pasado la mano, pero a Cressida no le importaba, porque él había metido a su familia de por medio primero. El marcador estaba igualado.


	10. Todo Está Perfecto

**¡Hola! Nuevo cap. Si están ahí, dejen reviews :) ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

 _"¿Qué pasa cuando la perfección no es suficientemente buena?" Scott Westerfeld._

* * *

 **Todo está perfecto.**

\- ¿Es ese tu novio, Cressida? – preguntó Nymphadora con curiosidad, mirando desde la mesa de Slytherin a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Louis le había señalado – No es tan guapo.

Louis se rió del comentario de la niña y Cressida rodó los ojos. No era de extrañar, porque Dora y ella eran dos polos opuestos, e incluso sus gustos eran siempre diferentes. ¿Y qué iba a saber una niña de once años al respecto?

Finalmente los tres hermanos estaban en Hogwarts. De entre los tres chicos Malfoy, fue Dora la que nunca dudó en que sería seleccionada para Slytherin, y tampoco lo habían dudado sus padres. Cressida e incluso Scorpius podrían encajar en otra casa, pero no Dora. Cressida podía ser de lo más parecido a su abuela, físicamente, pero en temperamento y carácter era más parecida a su madre; y Dora podía ser el reflejo de Hermione, pero la abuela Cissy siempre decía que tenía el temperamento de un Black, como ella y como la tía Andrómeda.

\- No sabes lo que dices, Dora. Edmund es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

\- A papá todavía no le gusta.

\- Papá no le conoce. – replicó Cressida. Y esperaba que la situación siguiera así por bastante tiempo. Suficiente con que su padre casi no la dejara salir en el verano, más que para visitar a Louis, y que toda comunicación entre ella y Edmund en esas vacaciones fuera a través de cartas.

\- ¿Y todavía estás peleada con James?

\- Potter es un idiota.

\- ¿Ahora es Potter? – preguntó Dora arqueando una ceja. Niña entrometida.

\- Hablando de James, Frank me ha dicho que el profesor Longbottom lo ha hecho capitán del equipo de Quidditch. – dijo Louis, interviniendo en la conversación y salvando a Cressida de repetir de vuelta todas las razones por la cual James era un idiota que no merecía que ella lo llamara por su nombre – Al menos él no se ha quedado sin la mitad de su equipo. Tendré que darme prisa en seleccionar a los nuevos jugadores.

\- No dudo que formarás un equipo excelente. Este curso Slytherin va a ganar la copa de Quidditch, sin duda.

Louis había estado de lo más feliz cuando su carta de ese año llegó con la noticia de que había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de su casa, y se lo había contado a Cressida de inmediato, con notable orgullo.

\- ¿Puedo yo hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo? – preguntó Dora con emoción contenida.

\- Lo siento – dijo Louis, negando con la cabeza – todavía eres demasiado pequeña, Dora. Ni siquiera puedes tener tu propia escoba en el colegio aún.

\- Es una regla estúpida. – dijo Dora, frunciendo el ceño. – Probablemente juegue mejor que la mitad de todos los que harán las pruebas. La tía Ginny ha dicho que soy muy buena.

El orgullo de su padre, porque ni Cressida ni Scorpius eran muy dados al Quidditch – Cressida probablemente no se hubiera vuelto aficionada a siquiera ver los partidos si no fuera porque para Louis era realmente importante -, en cambio Dora sí que podía subirse a una escoba desde que era muy pequeña.

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo Cressida, dando un punto a su hermana – Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. Eres el capitán después de todo, ¿no?

Louis pareció considerarlo por un segundo: después de todo, estaba buscando tres jugadores para su equipo y con dejar que la niña lo intentara no perdía nada.

\- Bien. Podrás hacer las pruebas, pero no creas que eso es garantía de nada.

Sin embargo, Dora ya se daba por satisfecha, porque si algo le sobraba a esa niña era confianza en sí misma, y apenas acabó de cenar se movió un poco más adelante en la mesa para decirles a Scorpius y a Albus que pronto estaría dentro del equipo de Slytherin…

Esa noche luego del banquete, Cressida no tuvo el tiempo ni la oportunidad para hablar con Edmund, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Louis y ella se dirigían a la primera clase del día, Herbología, él se acercó a ella saludándola con un abrazo. Louis, que sabía lo suficiente sobre ser prudente, se adelantó para darles unos minutos a solas.

\- Te he extrañado, Cressida – dijo el muchacho - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Contenta de estar de regreso. – respondió ella, sonriendo – también te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en Noruega?

\- Visitamos algunos castillos impresionantes, eran verdaderas reliquias. Creo que te hubiera encantado estar allí.

\- Lo creo también – dijo Cressida -, pero mis padres siempre tienen mucho trabajo, hace años que no tienen tiempo para viajar al extranjero. Papá ha prometido tomarse un mes de vacaciones el próximo verano, y tal vez entonces podamos ir a Brasil o África. Hace años que quiero conocer Brasil.

Siguieron hablando de pequeños detalles de sus respectivos veranos, que ya había hablado por carta y sin embargo sentían la necesidad de comentar de nuevo para llenar los largos silencios. Cressida tenía la impresión de que el curso anterior había sido mucho más fácil hablar con Edmund, pero en ese momento no parecía que tuvieran mucho que decirse el uno al otro. Por fortuna, llegaron hasta el camino que conducía a los invernaderos y se separaron dándose un ligero beso antes de que Cressida comenzara a correr, porque luego de aquella lenta caminata tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a clases.

Fue un día realmente largo, pero para cuando todas las clases acabaron y Louis y Cressida pudieron tener un respiro sentados en su rincón favorito de la sala común, el muchacho colgó un pergamino avisando de la fecha de las pruebas para el nuevo equipo de Slytherin. Al parecer, la nota tuvo un efecto inmediato, porque a la tarde del día siguiente la profesora Longbottom le dio una lista con casi cincuenta nombres de alumnos que querían pasar por la selección de jugadores.

Para el siguiente sábado, cuando Cressida se dirigió al campo para ver en qué resultaba todo aquello, fue imposible no darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos sus compañeros y conocidos de casa estaban también en las gradas, observando. Lucretia, Bronwen y Lance estaban acompañadas por Balthazar, y al parecer Lance también haría las pruebas ese año. Scorpius, Nymphadora y Albus también iban, y su hermano enseguida se unió a Cressida, porque los dos últimos también estaban juntándose al grupo que esperaba por su turno de probarse a sí mismos sobre la escoba.

\- Buena suerte – le deseó Cressida en un susurro a su hermana y a Albus, pero también a Louis. Estaba seguro de que Elías nunca tuvo que deshacerse de tantos candidatos.

Un grupo de chicas tontas se retiraron apenas Louis llamó sus nombres, avergonzadas y riendo tontamente, y Cressida confirmó su teoría de que era por la popularidad de Louis que tantas personas se reunían allí. Todavía no estaba segura si se debía al hecho de que fuera nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch, o más probablemente a que él había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano y le sentaba bastante bien. Cressida estaba acostumbrada a la apariencia de Louis, y tal vez por ello no suspiraba por él como el resto de las chicas, pero era imposible no notar que fuera donde fuera, las muchachas daban risitas tontas cuando él y Cressida iban pasando, y se ponían a cuchichear con expresiones soñadoras en sus rostros. Daban pena.

A pesar de que un grupo considerable de estas chicas se retiró, los potenciales miembros del equipo eran todavía muchos, y a Louis le tomó toda la mañana – y parte de la tarde incluso – poder deshacerse de aquellos que eran unos inútiles, aquellos que consideraba que jugaban bien pero no tanto, y los que de verdad quería en el equipo.

Al final, Louis consiguió un nuevo buscador: Albus Potter, que había volado impecablemente y atrapó una Snitch más rápido que cualquier otro; una nueva cazadora, una chica de quinto año llamada Miranda Flint, y un nuevo guardián, Michael Park. Nymphadora estuvo bastante desilusionada, pero mientras se acercaba al grupo para reunirse con Louis, Cressida oyó a su amigo consolar a su hermana menor, diciéndole que había jugado bastante bien, que la tendría primera en las reservas, y que sin duda debía intentarlo de nuevo para el siguiente curso. Dora respondió a aquellas palabras echando la escoba al suelo antes de irse, como la niña caprichosa que era.

\- ¿De verdad es hermana tuya? – preguntó Louis, soltando un silbido – porque no se parecen en nada.

\- ¿Sabías que soy la "princesa" de mi padre? – dijo Cressida. Louis asintió, mientras guardaba las Quaffles y Bludgers en sus respectivas cajas – Bueno, pues Dora es la "reina".

\- Supongo que eso lo explica, - dijo el muchacho – de todos modos, creo que el nuevo equipo será bastante bueno, una vez que comencemos con los entrenamientos. Albus tiene madera, igual que sus padres… Oye, espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme y volvemos al castillo.

Cressida asintió, mirando a un punto cualquiera del campo mientas aguardaba por Louis. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y tenía la vaga esperanza que todavía hubiera comida para ellos en el comedor o en la sala común, pero se encontraba realmente feliz. Últimamente parecía que todo estuviera en su lugar: ella seguía siendo la número uno en la clase y tenía la esperanza de que el siguiente año la eligieran como prefecta de su curso, y James ni siquiera la había estado molestando esa semana, porque al parecer él también estaba sacando provecho de ser uno de los muchachos más populares de todo Hogwarts y estaba saliendo con una chica bastante bonita de Hufflepuff, Annette Abraham, que iba a su mismo año. Eso significaba que el muchacho enfocaba sus atenciones a algo más productivo, y ella por fin podía estar tranquila, como siempre había querido que fuera.

Todo era perfecto, de hecho, excepto quizá el hecho de que en las semanas siguientes tuvo poco tiempo para ver a Edmund. Con las clases, las horas de ensayos con la orquestra, y todos los deberes que debía realizar, sus horarios no coincidían demasiado y los momentos que podían disfrutar juntos se habían vuelto escasos. Por eso una tarde tuvo unas repentinas ganas de ir a verlo y sorprenderlo, y fue hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. No estaba segura de que fuera permitido entrar a la sala común de otra casa, pero por todo lo que Edmund le había dicho se trataba sólo de adivinar un acertijo.

Eso parecía más difícil que sólo recitar una contraseña, pero lo cierto era que no cualquiera podía o quería tomarse el tiempo de pensar lo suficiente para encontrar respuestas – algo que fascinaba a Cressida, cada vez que pensaba que ella pudo haber estado en esa casa – y además, a los estudiantes más jóvenes les resultaba particularmente difícil. Cuando la chica acabó de subir las escaleras de caracol y llegó a la puerta de la torre, un par de chicos de primer año estaban sentados en el suelo esperando por alguien que les diera la respuesta.

\- Tú no eres de Ravenclaw – dijo la niña, frunciendo el ceño al ver la insignia de la serpiente en la túnica de Cressida.- No puedes entrar a nuestra sala común.

\- ¿Quieren entrar o no? No necesito pasar si es que pueden llamar a Edmund Finch-Fletchey y decirle que estoy aquí.

Los chicos asintieron y Cressida se giró hacia la puerta, con la aldaba de bronce en forma de águila, que le formuló la pregunta que tenía que responder.

"En una escalera de 100 escalones, se posa en el primer escalón 1 paloma, en el segundo 2, en el tercero 3 y así sucesivamente hasta el escalón 100 en el que se posan 100 palomas. ¿Cuántas palomas hay en total?"

Ella tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar y responder:

\- 5050.

La puerta se abrió y los dos chicos entraron, y Cressida se quedó esperando hasta que la niña volvió un minuto después, para decirle que Edmund no estaba en la sala común y sus compañeros decían que aún no había llegado. Decepcionada, ella se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras con desgano para recorrer de vuelta todo el camino que había hasta las mazmorras.

\- ¿Cressa, qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Edmund sorprendido. Estaba subiendo con unos compañeros y se encontraron frente a frente a la mitad de las escaleras.

\- Venía a verte – confesó ella. - ¿Estás ocupado ahora?

\- Nosotros nos adelantamos – dijo enseguida Duncan, el amigo de Edmund, guiñándole un ojo a Cressida y tomando del brazo a su compañera para que siguieran su camino. – Que se diviertan.

\- ¿Damos un paseo? – preguntó él, tomándole de la mano. – Lamento que no haya podido hacer tiempo en estos días, es que con los exámenes…

\- Lo sé – aseguró Cressida con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo va todo para los TIMOs?

\- Es agobiante. Parece que nunca estaremos listos, y por otro lado quisiera que la fecha de los exámenes llegaran para deshacernos de ello ya.

La conversación siguió por un buen rato sobre los exámenes, y los planes que Edmund tenía para más adelante – esperaba poder tener buenas notas y seguir con Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, así podría trabajar en Gringotts luego de graduarse -, y Cressida escuchaba, aunque en el fondo sentía que todo aquello era demasiado monótono, como si ya lo hubieran hablado antes. Al principio había tantas cosas que Edmund y ella tenían en común, y todo eso seguía allí, ¿por qué entonces no se sentía satisfecha?

\- ¿Todo bien, Cressa?

Con Louis nunca faltaba un tema de conversación, y las cosas eran siempre interesantes. Tal vez fuera porque Louis era su mejor amigo, era distinto. Sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia James y esa chica Abraham, ella siempre estaba riendo cuando estaba con él, como si James fuera lo más divertido e interesante del mundo. Bueno, a veces, cuando sus bromas no acababan lastimando a alguien, sí era divertido. Pero Cressida no quería alguien como él, claro que no. Por supuesto que no.

Entonces, ¿Qué faltaba?

\- Cressida, ¿me estás escuchando?

Y entonces ella volvió a su presente y su realidad: Edmund, que era guapo, inteligente y calmado. Todo lo que ella quería.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, claro. Sólo estaba pensando.


	11. Caballeros en brillante Armadura

_"_ _La verdad es que, todos van a lastimarte. Lo único que puedes hacer es encontrar a aquellos que valen el sufrimiento."_ _  
―_ _ **Bob Marley**_

* * *

 **Caballeros en brillante armadura.**

Cressida nunca había visto a los estudiantes más entusiasmados con un partido de inicio de temporada como ese año, incluso los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían tomado favoritos a juzgar por los colores añadidos que lucían en sus ropas ese sábado, pero ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el Quidditch en sí mismo. Todo era por los capitanes de Slytherin y Gryffindor: Louis Weasley, indiscutiblemente, el chico más guapo de Slytherin y uno de los más populares del colegio; y James, el admirado rey de todo Hogwarts – quien, por cierto, se las había arreglado para en menos de cinco días conseguir una novia nueva, Helena Lynton, de Ravenclaw -, aunque ni siquiera fuera tan guapo.

En serio, ¿cómo podía a las chicas gustarle alguien con el pelo así de desordenado? Ella sabía que James lo hacía a propósito, con sus aires de Dios del Quidditch. Pff. ¿Y esa sonrisa engreída? Ojalá alguien se la borrara de la cara. Cressida esperaba que Louis pudiera lograrlo ese día.

Apenas acabaron de desayunar Louis, Albus, Cressida y sus hermanos se encaminaron hacia el campo de juego, los primeros dos para alistarse para el juego, y los demás para hacerse con buenos lugares para disfrutar del partido. A diferencia de Cressida, Scorpius y Dora sí parecían tener más amigos en sus respectivos cursos, pero tampoco dejaban que se acercaran demasiado. La mayoría de los alumnos siempre estaba queriendo saber cosas respecto a sus padres o sobre los Potter, algo de lo más irritante, pero cuando los tres hermanos estaban juntos todos los demás – excepto Louis y Albus – parecían recibir la señal de que no eran ni bienvenidos ni necesarios. Ni siquiera Edmund podía traspasar esa frontera, y había una razón para aquello.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu novio ahora? – preguntó Dora, escudriñando los alrededores. A ella simplemente no le gustaba Edmund, y no dudaba en mostrar su antipatía.

\- Obviamente tú le espantas, Dora. No hace falta que pongas esa cara cada vez que lo vez – le dijo Scorpius, fastidiado -. Es asunto de Cressida.

\- No es mi culpa que nunca esté cuando se supone que debe estar. – dijo ella, arrugando la nariz en un gesto idéntico al que hacía la abuela Cissy cuando algo le desagradaba - Debería esmerarse un poco más, Cressida siempre se hace de tiempo para verle, y ella tiene cosas mucho más importantes que él.

\- Bueno, olvídalo ya, Dora. No hables como si no estuviera aquí – dijo Cressida calmadamente, aunque en su interior se preguntaba lo mismo que su hermana – Y mira, el juego está a punto de comenzar.

Efectivamente, Molly Weasley, desde el podio del comentador, anunciaba que los equipos estaban ingresando al campo de juego, y por primera vez parecía que la joven pelirroja fuera a ser imparcial – o algo cercano, al menos – puesto que eran sus dos primos los que estaban estrechándose las manos en ese momento, ante los gritos entusiastas de la multitud.

El primer grito de asombro que escapó de la garganta de Cressida no se debió a una jugada de Louis, aunque él estaba jugando tan bien como siempre. Pero James parecía empeñado en superarse a sí mismo, y escapó por los pelos de una bludger de August, que ella temió que fuera a golpearle con demasiada fuerza – August y James se odiaban desde su segundo año -, antes de marcar el primer tanto del partido.

Más que nada, el partido parecía una competencia familiar. Eso, precisamente, era lo que esperaban los estudiantes, sin ninguna duda. Cressida apenas notó los pocos tantos anotados por los demás cazadores, porque la Quaffle pasaba de Louis a James, y de James a Louis. Si el marcador se movía del lado de un equipo, no tardaba en ser igualado por el otro.

\- ¡Al volvió a encontrar la Snitch! – apuntó Scorpius, antes que ninguno. Efectivamente, casi una hora después de que el juego hubiera comenzado, Albus volaba persiguiendo la Snitch de cerca, con el buscador de Gryffindor detrás suyo.

\- Ojalá no se le escape esta vez, vamos Al... – Dora se estaba clavando las uñas en los brazos con la ansiedad.

El chico ya había tenido la pequeña bola dorada muy cerca unos veinte minutos atrás, pero se había esfumado cuando estaba cerca de atraparlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo consiguió. Una marea de estudiantes que llevaban los colores verde y plata estalló de júbilo. El juego había acabado, y Louis igual que el resto de los miembros del equipo rodeaban a Albus Potter, abrazándolo y felicitándolo. James aterrizó al suelo, visiblemente contrariado, pero se le pasaría pronto. Después de todo, pensó Cressida otra vez, sólo era un juego en familia.

\- ¿No es ése tu novio? – preguntó Dora, señalando con la cabeza hacia unas gradas más abajo.

Scorpius también lo había visto y fruncía el ceño. Edmund estaba allí, abrazado a sus amigos, a una distancia no muy lejana de ellos. Parecía como si no la hubiera visto siquiera, y Cressida se sintió súbitamente molesta, pero tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo.

\- Déjalo, Dora.

Regresaron juntos al castillo, para la fiesta que esperaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Por ese día al menos ella no pensaría en el asunto, no quería discutir con Edmund; ese día se trataba del equipo, de Louis y de Albus, y de que habiendo ganado a Gryffindor, la victoria sobre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw era casi un hecho consumado. Además, las fiestas en las mazmorras eran seguramente las mejores de toda Hogwarts.

Pero Cressida tenía buena memoria, y sí que estaba enfadada. Ella no lo admitiría frente a Dora – no quería reconocer que su hermana de once años tenía razón – pero ella también creía que estaba poniendo más de su parte, de su tiempo, y aquello no era justo. Incluso en ese momento, ni una vez miraba en su dirección durante el desayuno, mientras que ella no podía mirar a otro lado, y Cressida se negaba a aceptar que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó ella, cuando luego de haber reunido suficiente valor, llegó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw.

\- Hola Cressa – la sonrisa en el rostro de Edmund se esfumó al ver la expresión mortalmente seria de la chica - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Quiero hablar contigo – miró alrededor, los amigos de Edmund hacía como que no prestaban atención, pero ella se daba cuenta de que todos los oídos estaban en ellos -, a solas.

\- Claro – él se puso de pie al instante y la siguió hasta afuera del Gran Comedor, que en esos momentos estaba vacío. - ¿Algo va mal, Cressida?

\- Si, algo va mal. ¡Hasta mi hermana pequeña, que se supone que no sabe nada de relaciones, se da cuenta! ¿Cómo es que en toda esta semana no has tenido tiempo para mí ni por un momento?

Edmund parpadeó, perplejo. Por un momento abrió la boca, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Luego de un incómodo silencio entre los dos, finalmente soltó en voz baja:

\- Sabes que se este es el año de los TIMOs…

\- Lo sé muy bien – Cressida no se sentía culpable de los reclamos que estaba haciendo. Se los llevaba guardando por bastante tiempo. – pero tienes tiempo para tus compañeros, tienes tiempo para horas libres con otras personas, ¿crees que soy una tonta y no me he dado cuenta, Edmund? Lo he estado dejando pasar muchas veces, siempre te estaba disculpando y tratando de entenderte, pero no puede seguir siendo de esa manera.

\- Tienes razón – reconoció Edmund, mirándola a través de sus ojos grises. – Deberíamos terminar esto ya.

Ese fue el turno de Cressida de quedar perpleja. Ella estaba tratando de decir que quería arreglar las cosas, que cambiase para que todo funcionara bien otra vez, y se suponía que él se disculpara y encontraran una solución, pero… ¿él estaba hablando de terminar? ¿Así, sencillamente? No podía comprenderlo, no tenía ningún sentido.

\- No fue eso… no era eso lo que quería decir.

\- Pero es lo mejor.

\- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – dijo ella con voz rota. - ¿Por qué?

\- Ya no va más, Cressa. Mereces a alguien que pueda darte más que yo.

Si, así, sencillamente, como si ella no fuera nada importante para él. Una parte suya quería protestar, y quería gritar. Quería seguir reclamando. Sin embargo, Cressida se tragó el nudo en la garganta y mantuvo la dignidad: asintió silenciosamente, y no derramó ni una lágrima. Volvió al comedor con la cabeza en alto, como toda una Malfoy, pero cuando Louis le preguntó qué pasaba, percibiendo enseguida que algo iba mal, ella no contestó. No era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento porque todavía no comprendía. Ella quería a Edmund, era cierto que había sentido más de una vez que algo faltaba, pero ella quería que funcionara, había hecho todo para que funcionara… y hasta hace poco pensaba que todo iba bien. Resultaba que las cosas no eran del modo que ella creía que eran.

\- Espera, ¿me dices que ÉL terminó contigo? – preguntó Louis indignadísimo, mientras ella le relataba lo que había sucedido, en el primer tiempo libre que tuvieron.

\- Sí, no parecía afectado, ni un poco. – dijo ella, suspirando – fue como si de verdad no le importara nada.

\- Siempre creí que serías tú la que se aburriera y lo despachara.

\- No soy James Potter, Louis – le dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño – yo no voy "despachando" gente…

\- Pues debiste hacerlo. – sentenció el muchacho - Finch-Fletchey es un idiota.

Ese día después de clases, Louis y ella se quedaron en la sala común hasta tarde, sentados frente al fuego y comiendo tantas Meigas Fritas como fue posible; luego de un par de horas sin hacer nada más que habar de lo aburrido que Edmund era de todos modos, y que ambos encontraran razones para reírse un rato de él, Cressida comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente, cuando se dirigían a desayunar en el Gran Comedor, ella incluso sonreía normalmente otra vez, mientras especulaba con Louis sobre lo que probablemente les esperaba ese día en la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, tal vez un Quintaped bebé… las clases de Hagrid deberían llamarse en realidad Cuidado CONTRA las Criaturas Mágicas. Pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo mientras se daba cuenta de que la gente la miraba y cuchicheaba cuando ella y Louis pasaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a su amigo en voz baja - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Louis frunció el ceño, fijándose en los demás. Normalmente las personas les habrían el paso, o bien en silencio, o lanzando risas tontas si eran chicas. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente, y podía jurar haber oído algunas risas que parecían más bien de burla. Si algo de aquello tenía que ver con Finch-Fletchey…

\- No les hagas caso – contestó él, mientras encontraban un lugar en la mesa.

\- Todos me siguen mirando – dijo Cressida en un susurro, que estaba segura que no era cosa de su imaginación. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómoda.

\- No seas tonta. Me miran a mí, ¿no recuerdas que ganamos el partido ayer? – dijo Louis, pero no sonó muy convincente.

Cressida apenas probó bocado, y se levantó de la mesa apenas acabó. Louis la siguió, preocupado. Realmente no sabía qué decir, y todavía era bastante temprano para que empezaran con su primera clase del día, así que ambos se sentaron en los escalones del vestíbulo y permanecieron en silencio por bastante tiempo, hasta que la hora del desayuno acabara y la marea de estudiantes saliera y se esparciera en distintas direcciones.

\- ¡Cressida! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! – Lucretia se acercó corriendo a ellos, y se detuvo casi sin aliento - ¡No vale la pena para nada!

\- ¿Cómo sabes… - Cressida temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Si Lucretia lo sabía, entonces ya todo Hogwarts lo sabía - ¿cómo sabes que Edmund y yo terminamos?

\- No se habla de otra cosa desde ayer en la tarde. Mira que escoger a Freya Elliot, cuando tú eres mucho más bonita…

Aquella noticia le cayó como agua helada. ¿Era eso lo que todo el colegio comentaba, y ella no lo sabía? ¿Era por eso que Edmund había acabado con ella, por otra chica? Pero qué estúpida había sido: él había estado distante por semanas enteras, y mientras ella pensaba en qué estaba mal y cómo mejorar las cosas, él probablemente buscaba la mejor oportunidad para romper con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía… cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella?

\- Le mataré. Lucretia, ¿dónde está Finch-Fletchey, lo has visto?

Ella, que le había querido. Ella, que le había escogido, que lo había mirado a él, por sobre a todos los demás. ¿Y no pudo haber sido decente, y decírselo en la cara?

\- Se fue por allá, creo que estaba hablando con Potter.

Pero ella era la estúpida, por creer que alguien la querría solamente porque ella lo quería a él.

\- Se ha enfadado mucho… ¿Cressida, me oyes?

Cressida levantó la cabeza, prestando atención a Lucretia otra vez. Aunque no le caía bien esa chica, en ese momento se sentía agradecida, porque si no fuera por ella, ¿cuántas horas más hubieran pasado, sin que ella supiera la verdad?

\- Lo siento, ¿qué me has dicho?

\- Que Louis parecía muy enfadado. Se fue a buscar a Finch-Fletchey.

Alarmada, Cressida se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¿Por dónde se han ido, Lucretia?

\- Doblaron a la derecha… - dijo la morena, señalando con la mano, y si iba a dar alguna indicación más, Cressida no la escuchó, puesto que salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

No hizo falta andar demasiado para encontrar a Louis, porque estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño de los chicos. Lo que sorprendió y horrorizó a Cressida fue ver a James, que salía del baño, con los puños enrojecidos y ensangrentados, y cruzaba una mirada de entendimiento con Louis. Ella permaneció allí, estática, cuando los ojos oscurecidos de James se cruzaron con los suyos por un momento.

\- James...

No Potter, James.

\- Les servirá de lección a todos los demás.- dijo él, por toda explicación, antes de alejarse con el paso relajado de siempre.

Justo como cuando eran niños. Porque James siempre había sido el primero en molestarla, pero el primero en defenderla si alguien se metía con ella; Cressida estaba segura de que todo eso también había acabado hace varios años, pero allí estaba él de nuevo.

Cressida empujó la puerta.

\- No deberías, Cressa – dijo Louis, reteniéndola del brazo, pero ella se soltó.

Al entrar al baño, no le sorprendió ver a Edmund en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor por los golpes en la cara. James se había ensañado con él. Una parte suya quería agacharse y ayudarlo, porque lucia horriblemente… pero era por esa parte suya que había sido humillada de esa manera. Era una Malfoy e iba a demostrarlo. Dedicándole una mirada fría, se dio media vuelta y salió con Louis caminando a su lado.


	12. Noche de Paz

**Un viaje atrasado en vísperas de año nuevo es frustrante. Pero bueno... viéndole el lado positivo, aquí hay un capítulo más :)**

* * *

 _"_ _¿Cómo sabes si ella ha perdonado? Tiendes a sentir pena sobre la circunstancia antes que rabia, tiendes a sentirte afligida por la otra persona antes que enojada con él. Tiendes a no tener nada más que decir al respecto."_

* * *

 **Noche de paz.**

* * *

Si algo habían aprendido los estudiantes de Hogwarts ese día, al ver a Edmund andar a duras penas hacia la enfermería, fue que nadie debía meterse con Cressida Malfoy y que ella, con la cabeza en alto y una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, seguía siendo la princesa de Slytherin.

Si aquel día luego en que el rompimiento entre Edmund y ella todos la compadecieron, pronto todos entendieron que no tenían por qué hacerlo: Cressida no estaba sufriendo por él. Le había dolido más que nada la traición y la deshonestidad, pero todo eso se desvaneció luego de alejarse con el conocimiento de que su ex novio había recibido su lección. No tenía por qué derramar una lágrima. Ella no había estado muy satisfecha con esa relación de todas maneras, y lo que más se lamentaba en retrospectiva era no haber sido ella quien terminara con él, como Louis había dicho. Ella le había elegido, a él entre docenas y docenas de opciones posibles, y él simplemente se burlaba de ella. Lo que más le dolía era el orgullo, y se prometió a si misma que nadie llegaría a ella tan fácilmente otra vez.

James se había ganado una detención como nunca antes en esos cuatro años. Aún así, no hubo ningún vociferador de casa, si es que aquello podía servir de consuelo, aunque tal vez sus padres consideraran que era suficiente estar castigado hasta el receso de navidad. En el castillo, James seguía siendo el centro de atención de todos como siempre, y si alguien reprobaba que golpeara al más puro estilo muggle a otro alumno, nadie lo demostraba. Cressida suponía que eso sucedía cuando se era uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de todo el colegio.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? James la había ignorado por dos años, y se había dedicado a molestarla y burlarse de ella por otro año entero, como si nunca hubieran sido amigos, como si nunca hubieran tenido nada en común. Cressida se había acostumbrado a aquello, y que él se hubiera puesto de su lado y peleara con Edmund por causa suya era difícil de comprender. Imposible de comprender. A su modo, él le había defendido y ella estaba agradecida.

Le hubiera gustado acercarse y preguntarle, pero sentía que aquello sería extraño, ya no recordaba cómo mantener una conversación civilizada con James. De clase en clase, solía verlo siempre acompañado de gente, ya fuera de sus amigos Roxanne, Callum y Clara, o de su novia Helena, que siempre iba colgada de él a todas partes. Siempre que creía haber reunido el valor suficiente, viéndolo rodeado por otras personas desistía de su intento.

Con el transcurso de los días, Cressida comenzó a aceptar que la oportunidad de hablar con él no se presentaría, y que en cierta forma era tonto esperar que pudiera suceder, porque en realidad nada había cambiado entre los dos. Ella no iba a extender su mano hacia él para que su oferta de paz fuera rechazada como tantas veces antes.

Noviembre llegó a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el invierno se hizo sentir de inmediato. El día en que los estudiantes tenían permitido salir a visitar Hogsmeade, hacía tanto frío que aunque Louis y Cressida amaban ir al pueblo, decidieron quedarse en la comodidad de la sala común, acompañados de Scorpius, Albus y Dora, tomando chocolate caliente y cada quien entreteniéndose con sus propios juegos, sentados en la alfombra cerca del fuego: Dora tarareaba una canción mientras dibujaba en un pergamino, Albus y Scorpius jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, y Louis y Cressida discutían sobre el nuevo libro de Luna Weasley, que habían recibido hace sólo un par de días por el correo y hacía referencias a especies que nunca habían sido mencionadas siquiera en Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos.

\- Esta mañana luego del desayuno, oí a Lynton en el baño de chicas – mencionó Dora con un tono desinteresado, pero mirando a su hermana -, estaba llorando a mares, parece que James ha cortado con ella.

\- Eso no es asunto nuestro, Dora – le recriminó Cressida. – No seas cotilla.

\- No estoy siendo cotilla – dijo Dora, frunciendo el ceño. – James es casi de la familia, no estoy comentando la vida de un extraño. Además, pensé que sería de interés para ti.

\- ¿Cómo?

Albus y Scorpius, que hasta ese momento no parecían haber estado escuchando, miraron a las hermanas extrañados. Cressida oyó la falsa tos de Louis, y supo que el comentario de su hermana menor le había hecho gracia, pero no gastó tiempo en mirarlo a él, sino que le dio una silenciosa advertencia a Dora para que parara. Comprendiendo al instante, Dora volvió a su dibujo, tatareando otra pegajosa canción muggle.

¿En realidad ella daba la impresión de estar pendiente de James? ¿Qué había visto Dora, que la hizo pensar así? Cressida adoraba a su hermana, por supuesto, pero parecía que a veces quería avergonzarla adrede… Lo más seguro era que todo fuera invención de Dora, ella y Lily siempre estaban hablando de tonterías sobre James y ella…

\- Tal vez James esté tratando de establecer algún tipo de record – dijo Louis, que no estaba tan dispuesto como Dora a dejar el tema. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. – Una chica de cada casa para el cuarto año o algo así.

Cressida resopló e iba a replicar, cuando Dora, sin poder retener su lengua, soltó:

\- No seas tonto, Louis. James solo está buscando que Cressida le preste un poco más de atención, porque con las bromas ya no le funciona.

Tenía que ser hermana suya. Once años, pero era tan… ¿por qué no podía ser un poco más madura? Furiosa, y sintiendo que su cara le ardía – seguramente estaba también colorada – se puso de pie con el libro en mano, y fue rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

\- ¡Era sólo una broma, Cressa! - dijo Louis para tratar de arreglarlo, pero ella le ignoró. No llegó a ver las miradas confundidas que los cuatro chicos le dirigieron mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

¿Qué le interesaban a ella los asuntos de James? Obviamente él no estaba buscando su atención – y eso era algo por lo cual agradecer, porque el tercer curso había sido una guerra exhaustiva – y ella tampoco quería la de él. Ni siquiera le debía molestar todas esas historias fantásticas que Dora creaba en su mente. Pero le molestaban, y mucho.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Louis fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no volver a hacer un comentario al respecto. Había pensado que a Cressida no le interesaba James, no de la forma en que su primo estaba interesado en ella, después de todo había estado saliendo con Finch-Fletchey… pero al parecer se había equivocado respecto a los sentimientos de su mejor amiga; tal vez a ella también le gustaba James, aunque no lo sabía – o no quería reconocerlo – todavía. En lugar de hablar sobre algo de lo que ella obviamente no estaba lista para hablar, llevó la conversación hacia sí mismo.

\- ¿Ves esa chica de allá? – indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la derecha. Cressida miró con disimulo hacia donde él señalaba, a un grupo de chicas del quinto año en su misma mesa. – Emma Fitzroy, la chica de pelo castaño.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- Ayer, después de que te fuiste, coincidimos en la sala común. Estuvimos hablando…

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Cressida sorprendida, mientras volvía a ver a la chica y la re-evaluaba con más interés. Era bonita, de un tipo de belleza fina y recatada, su pelo castaño era lacio y largo y su piel bastante bronceada. En apariencia, al menos, era todo lo opuesto a Louis.

\- Podría ser. La he invitado a salir, ya sabes, durante estas semanas libres.

\- No la conozco de nada. Supongo que debe ser algo especial.

Louis nunca había mostrado ningún interés particular por una chica – no era una persona fácil de complacer, y era en extremo perfeccionista -, por lo que si pensaba en salir siquiera una vez con Emma Fitzroy, ella debía ser una chica inteligente y agradable, o al menos Cressida creía que Louis seguramente tenía mejor criterio que ella a la hora de elegir una novia.

\- Si hubieras estado ayer, lo habrías juzgado por ti misma. Creo que es brillante.

\- Bueno, me lo contarás todo en cuanto regresemos al colegio.

\- ¿Cuáles son los planes que tienen para navidad?

\- Lo mismo de siempre. Quedarnos en casa probablemente, y visitar a mis abuelos. Los vemos como dos veces al año, así que no podemos perdernos la visita de navidad.

El año anterior habían pasado unas navidades tranquilas, solos en casa y sin recibir visitas. Parte de ello fue debido a que los Potter no fueron a visitarlos – era uno de esos años en que cenaban con la familia de la tía Ginny, pero Cressida todavía creía que se debía más al hecho de que James y ella se había declarado la guerra en el colegio y sus padres se enteraron.

Pero ese año, al parecer, sus padres consideraron que ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para llevar la fiesta en paz, porque cuando Cressida, Scorpius y Dora llegaron a casa, su madre les dijo que los Potter cenarían con ellos en Nochebuena. No debería haber problema, después de todo, los últimos meses James ya no le molestaba como antes, habiendo encontrado cosas más productivas que hacer con su tiempo, como ligar con quién sabe cuántas chicas diferentes, lucir genial con su grupo de inseparables amigos, y tratar de ganarle a Louis en el Quidditch. Él no quería pelear, ella no quería pelear… ¿no se podía pedir más a la vida, o si?

Cuando los Potter aparecieron en la chimenea por la Red Flu, Cressida esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola tía Ginny, hola tío Harry! ¿Cómo están?

\- ¡Cressida, querida! – Ginny le dio un cálido abrazo – Es tan bueno volver a verte. Has crecido muchísimo.

\- Hola Lily, James.

\- Hola Cressida – dijo él, con un amago de sonrisa, y ella se preguntó no por primera vez en qué estaría pensando él.

Legeremancia. Si tan sólo su padre no se opusiera tanto, seguro que la abuela Cissy le podría enseñar…

\- Iré a avisarles a mamá y papá que llegaron. Papá está en su estudio – dijo la muchacha. – Creo que mamá está arriba con Dora y Scorpius.

\- ¡Voy contigo! - dijo Lily enseguida, con entusiasmo, y mientras ambas subían las escaleras, la niña le comentaba lo aburridos que eran los días en que ni James ni Albus estaban en casa, y cómo faltaban sólo siete meses para que ¡por fin! ella fuera a Hogwarts. ¿La pondrían en Gryffindor, como James, o en Slytherin, como Albus? Ojalá pudiera estar en la misma casa que Albus.

La cena fue agradable, más de lo que había sido hace dos años, al menos para Cressida. Ella no sentía la tensión de estar fingiendo todo el tiempo, y aunque James y ella fueran distantes, al menos podían tratarse con cordialidad. De hecho, se sentía de nuevo como estar en familia, acogedor y cómodo como siempre había sido.

Sus padres y la abuela siguieron en la mesa después de la cena, conversando sobre asuntos del Ministerio y la Confederación Internacional que a Cressida realmente le parecían repetitivos; pero pedirles que dejaran de pensar en el trabajo era imposible, ya que eran los Potter y los Malfoy, después de todo, las figuras más representativas de la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra. Los más jóvenes comenzaron a intercambiar cromos de ranas de chocolate e inventar lo que dirían sus cromos si alguna vez conseguían uno con sus propias fotos. "Toma, este es de papá otra vez, no lo quiero…" se oía decir de vez en cuando.

Cressida tomó un plato con galletas de vainilla y se inclinó cerca de la ventana, para ver el efecto de las luces que habían conseguido en Sortilegios Weasley y que hacían que el blanco jardín brillara en mil colores diferentes que flotaban en el aire. Era realmente precioso.

\- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? – ofreció James, que se acercó con dos vasos en la mano.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, tomando un vaso de la adictiva bebida. James se quedó allí, sin decir nada, y Cressida se encontró indecisa sobre un momento que había buscado tanto en el último mes. "Vamos, sé más valiente, Cressida." – Gracias por lo que hiciste antes, también. Lo de Edmund. No tenías que hacerlo.

\- ¿Lo vas a defender ahora? – preguntó James, arrugando el ceño – Es un malnacido.

\- Cuida esa boca, Potter. – dijo ella, pero enseñó una sonrisa limpia, mostrando que no estaba de buenas. Sólo no tenía que decir esas malas palabras. – Lo que quise decir es que no era necesario, te metiste en problemas innecesarios por ello.

\- No necesito un expediente tan limpio, de todos modos – dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo por fin. La pregunta que se había estado haciendo por tanto tiempo.

\- Porque tú eres tú.

Cressida le miró, primero confundida y luego frustrada. Suspiró pesadamente y apartó la mirada de él, dándose cuenta de que lo había estado observando demasiado fijamente. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un poco más claro? Allí estaba ella, tratando inútilmente de comprenderle, y empezando a creer que tal vez no lo lograra nunca, sólo porque él no podía hablar.

Cuando eran pequeños, creyó conocer a James. Pero desde que tenían once años, habían cambiado tantas cosas, y a veces parecía como que ya no lo conocía para nada.

\- Creí que me odiabas. – confesó ella en voz baja, algo que había querido decir por mucho tiempo. Algo que una voz en su cabeza le gritaba siempre que estaba cerca de James, siempre que se acercaba a el. En ese momento, por fin, podía decirlo, y sentía ganas de llorar – Desde que estamos en primer año, me has ignorado, te has burlado de mí, algunas veces me has humillado. Pero nunca pude entender por qué me odiabas tanto. Se suponía que éramos amigos.

James no dijo nada. Tampoco la miró a la cara.

\- Di algo. ¿Dónde está tu coraje? ¿No eres acaso un Gryffindor?

Los ojos color zafiro de él se encontraron con sus ojos grises. En lugar de contestar, hizo otra pregunta.

\- A ti el sombrero te dio una oportunidad. Cuando tuviste que elegir, ¿elegiste entre Gryffindor y Slytherin?

Aquella pregunta extraña descolocó a Cressida por un instante.

\- No, el sombrero dudó mucho… pero fue siempre entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Vaya. No había manera, entonces.

¿No había manera de qué?

\- Se suponía que íbamos a estar en la misma casa, ¿recuerdas?

James sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, mientras acababa su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

Cressida todavía estaba tratando de comprender, de adivinar cómo funcionaba su mente ahora, y qué cosas estúpidas había estado pensando, cuando se dio cuenta de que no importaba. Las cosas no habían sido precisamente como ella quería que fueran, pero ya no importaba más.


	13. Anhelos

_"Soy impredecible, nunca sé a dónde voy hasta que estoy llegando allí. Actúo al azar. Siempre estoy creciendo, aprendiendo, cambiando. Nunca soy la misma persona dos veces. Pero de una cosa pueden estar seguros sobre mí: siempre hago exactamente lo que quiero hacer."_

* * *

 **Anhelos.**

Se le pasaría con el tiempo, o eso había supuesto James. El egoísmo es una característica normal de la infancia, pero a medida que uno crece, va desapareciendo. Excepto que, en ese punto en particular, ese no era el caso.

Él tenía al alcance de su mano casi todo lo que quería, porque era James Potter. Su apellido podría ser una carga algunas veces. Era irritante que lo compararan con su padre todo el tiempo, era molesto que siempre preguntaran por él, y era molesto que si lograba algo meritorio en clases, algo que alcanzaba por sí mismo, también fuera una razón para compararle con "el gran" Harry Potter. Sabía que no podía enfadarse con su padre, porque no era su culpa realmente; desde que recibió su carta a Hogwarts por primera vez, sabía todo lo que su familia, y especialmente su padre, había tenido que vivir desde pequeño. Pero de todas formas le molestaba.

Por otro lado, ser un Potter tenía sus ventajas, y él no dudaba en aprovecharlas todas. Podía pasarse de vez en cuando con algunas bromas, o con los toques de queda, los prefectos siempre hacía la vista gorda – todos unos lame botas sin carácter, eso eran en realidad-, y todos en Hogwarts lo amaban. James disfrutaba que lo amaran. Cualquier cosa que Callum, Roxanne y él quisieran, lo tenían al alcance de la mano. Casi todo.

Mientras estaba allí escuchando sin escuchar realmente el incesante parloteo de Dinora, sabía que eso tampoco funcionaría. Si, sólo llevaban saliendo una semana y media, pero lo estaba exasperando. Era culpa suya, por supuesto, porque desde el principio sabía que además de una cara bonita, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a él, al menos. ¿Por qué le había dado alguna esperanza, entonces? Sencillamente porque era un egoísta, eso es lo que Cressida diría con seguridad.

"Esto ha sido un error, Dinora."

"¿De qué hablas, James?"

"De nosotros juntos. No va a funcionar."

"Pero… ¿pero qué estás diciendo?"

"Lo siento, de verdad."

Si pedirle salir fue fácil, acabar con ello también lo era. No se sentía especialmente bien porque una chica llorara por su culpa, sobretodo porque ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era su culpa.

Cuando al comienzo del curso James se había fijado primero en Annette, la observó por semanas antes de decidir que le pediría salir: ella era dulce, de risa fácil, y atractiva, siempre rodeada de sus compañeros de casa, todos la tenían en muy alta estima. Al principio era divertido, Annette era una chica divertida, y siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él hacía, incluso si decidía hacer estallar en pedazos todas las ridículas bolas de cristal de la profesora Trelawney; seguramente sería el sueño de cualquier chico (tenía que ser el sueño de cualquier chico, ¿verdad?), pero James comenzó a aburrirse. El problema con Annette era que parecía nunca pensar por su cuenta, y lo que al inicio a él le había parecido un buen corazón y deseos de complacer a los demás, acabó por parecerle estupidez.

Helena, por otro lado, era una chica que siempre tenía algo por decir. SIEMPRE tenía algo por decir. Por supuesto, frente a los demás ella estaba feliz – después de todo, estaba saliendo con James Potter, y eso era algo de lo que cualquier muchacha en el colegio quisiera jactarse -, pero en realidad se molestaba con cada una de sus bromas, nunca reía de verdad y no era una persona divertida para nada. Fue mucho más fácil romper con ella, aunque tuviera que oír sus gritos y esquivar sus maldiciones.

Reflexionando sobre aquello, y sobre lo incómodo que era tener que cruzarse con Dinora en la sala común los últimos días, James se preguntó si sería mejor dejar de salir con las chicas sólo porque sabía que podía hacerlo; al final del día, reportaban más problemas que beneficios. Y además, desde que regresaron a Hogwarts en enero, su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la misma cuestión, que no tenía nada que ver con chicas. Bueno, sí, pero no de esa manera.

Apoyando la barbilla en una mano, y distrayéndose de la completamente aburrida la clase de la profesora Vector, James se giró hacia la fila donde se sentaban los alumnos de Slytherin. ¿Por qué estaba en esa clase, cuando podría estar haciendo nada en ese momento? Ah, por supuesto, porque Cressida y Louis iban a la cabeza, y él no podía dejar que ella le superara en eso también, o al menos eso fue lo que había pensado al inicio del tercer curso, cuando se enteró de las materias optativas que ella tomaría. Pero James estaba sentado allí, aburrido, porque Clara no dejaba de tomar notas frenéticamente y sus otros amigos consideraban la clase demasiado complicada, mientras que Cressida y Louis cuchicheaban y sonreían por alguna broma privada de a que él obviamente no se iba a enterar.

Y sentía celos, sí. Sentía celos de su primo. Había creído, estúpidamente, que ahora que ambos se hablaban otra vez, y que él había hecho caso del consejo de Roxanne de no volver a provocar a Cressida – "si dejas de portarte como un crío de seis años…" habían sido las palabras textuales de su prima -, podrían ser amigos otra vez. Al parecer eso no era suficiente, o al menos, no sería nunca como Louis, aunque ese lugar alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido a él por derecho alguna vez. Eso era lo que más le enervaba: que ese puesto había sido suyo, debía ser suyo.

\- James – Clara le sacó de su trance – James, vamos.

\- ¿Qué?

Su prima enarcó una ceja, un gesto muy extraño en ella.

\- La clase se terminó, James. Y además, Cressida y tu primo ya se han ido.

Excelente. Hasta Clara podía ver a través de él – aunque francamente, se preguntaba si se podía ser más obvio de lo que él era -, y eso que ella no era exactamente la primera en enterarse de nada. James recogió sus libros y caminó con desgano hacia la salida, para extender los brazos una vez que cruzaron la puerta, disfrutando de la libertad.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Sería más fácil si simplemente vas y dices "hola" – dijo Clara en voz baja – así es como se empieza.

\- No puedo simplemente hacer eso. Me vería como un tonto.

\- Bueno, Cressida soportó verse como tonta por dos años enteros, esperando a que tú te dignaras a portarte como el amigo que se suponía que eras.

Cualquiera que oyera hablar a Clara diría que era la mejor amiga de Cressida, aunque no se hubieran hablado más que aquella noche en el castillo antes de la selección. Eso fue incluso antes de que James y ella se enteraran de que eran primos – algo que sólo sucedió cuando sus padres se encontraron en la estación de King Cross al final del curso – y que fue una gran sorpresa para ambos. Lo cierto era que Clara había apreciado que en un primer momento Cressida fuera amable con ella, y era algo comprensible si se tenía en cuenta que ella apenas tuvo amigos durante su primer curso. Todo lo contrario a James, Clara era demasiado tímida e insegura para su propio bien.

\- Justamente por eso – masculló James, avergonzado -, no puedo ir y sólo decir "seamos amigos otra vez."

Clara rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Ay, James, en serio. Tú y Callum no son más ciegos sólo porque… bueno, ¿hasta cuándo te vas a seguir diciendo que quieres ser amigo de Cressida?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Un "amigo" no va por ahí agarrando del cuello a un chico sólo porque está mirando demasiado a su amiga, como tú hiciste la semana pasada con Jordan.

\- No quiero que suceda algo como lo de Finch-Fletchey.

\- Que no te incumbía a ti, por cierto. Ella podía defenderse muy bien sola, y en todo caso, tiene a sus amigos y hermanos.

James ya lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía de haberle partido la cara al maldito bastardo de Finch-Fletchey; él se merecía incluso más. James sabía que Cressida era una bruja extremadamente hábil, que si quisiera ella misma podía haber mandado al muy imbécil a San Mungo sin mancharse la ropa, pero él sabía también que ella era demasiado buena para hacer algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había soportado a él mismo, cuando estaba siendo un idiota? Pero sobre todo, James lo había hecho porque se le daba la gana, lo habría hecho desde el mismo instante en que Finch-Fletchey se atrevió a mirarla, como si tuviera algún derecho, como si fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Obviamente no lo era, ¿y cómo se atrevía a lastimarla a ella, a pesar de ello? Le había dado una lección que serviría al resto también, en caso de que alguien creyera que podía herirla y salirse con la suya.

Pero lo había hecho porque alguna vez fueron amigos. Porque fueron como hermanos. Porque a él todavía le importaba, y hace tiempo se había arrepentido de haber sido un tonto, aunque no encontraba la manera de acercarse a ella otra vez. Lo había hecho porque eran casi una familia, y sentía el deber de protegerla. Aunque Clara adoraba inventarse otras teorías que eran de lo más ridículas.

\- Sabes, a veces eres simplemente insoportable – le dijo a su prima, apresurando el paso hacia el comedor.

\- No más que tú – alcanzó oír a la chica decir, pero no se molestó en contestar.

Resultaba de lo más irritante, como toda su familia creía tener el derecho de sermonearle. Al menos sus padres y sus hermanos lo habían dejado en paz enseguida, pero de vez en cuando saldría el tema, Teddy iría a visitarlos a la casa, y le preguntaría a James por Cressida, y todos se quedarían en silencio esperando a que él respondiera, y se produciría un momento incómodo mientras él recordaba que Cressida y él ya no eran amigos cercanos. Si, James sabía que se había equivocado respecto a su comportamiento con la muchacha, pero no iba a reconocerlo frente a todos ellos.

En algún momento se le fue de las manos. Él había estado furioso, sí. Indignado, tal vez; frustrado, desilusionado, pero sobretodo furioso. Desde que eran pequeños, James sabía que quería pertenecer a la misma casa en Hogwarts que sus padres, y a Cressida no le importaba casi nada, pero ambos habían dado por sentado que ambos serían seleccionados por la misma casa. ¿Cómo podían creer que fuera de otra manera? Incluso donde comenzaban todos sus recuerdos, Cressida siempre había estado allí, siempre habían sido amigos.

Pero cuando llegaron al colegio, luego de la noche de selección, las cosas fueron por rumbos totalmente distintos de lo que esperaba: Cressida fue seleccionada para Slytherin, luego de los minutos más largos que se pudieran recordar en la historia de Hogwarts, y en cambio James fue seleccionado para Gryffindor apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza. Aquello era injusto: ¿por qué Cressida pasó más tiempo con el sombrero? Él no era tonto y sabía que cuando eso sucedía era porque el sombrero daba opciones a los estudiantes. ¿Por qué ella tenía la posibilidad de elegir entre una casa y otra, pero él no? Y sobre todo, se suponía que ambos iban a estar en la misma casa.

James hizo migas enseguida con sus compañeros, pero la desilusión seguía allí, y aunque antes de despedirse de sus padres él mismo le había pedido que le escribieran a menudo, no se sintió de humor para escribir a casa.

Entonces su madre le había enviado una carta, felicitándole por haber sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, y contándole que sus abuelos también habían estado en la casa de los leones, y que ella y su padre estaban muy orgullosos de él. En el fondo, James ya sabía que sus padres jamás se sentirían decepcionados de él por algo como eso, pero las palabras de su madre le ayudaron para disipar la decepción que él sentía sobre sí mismo.

Debió haber sido menos testarudo entonces, y hacer las paces con Cressida. Pero precisamente, porque era una persona testaruda, y lo que quería ahora era ser cercano a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga otra vez, iba a conseguir que sucediera de una manera u otra – incluso si eso significaba tener que seguir los consejos de Clara -. Por fortuna, James nunca había sido un cobarde.


	14. Perdido y Encontrado

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Sería genial saber su opinión con algunos reviews :) Saludos!**

* * *

 _"Realmente es bueno verte por aquí,_

 _Estoy contento de que hayas encontrado el camino, porque he estado un poco perdido también._

 _¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sonreí._

 _No pediré demasiado: Una buena conversación está bien_

 _Y si estoy siendo honesto, de tanto en tanto tú cruzas mi mente…" Twin Forks_

* * *

 **Perdido y Encontrado.**

\- No sé qué podría regalarle – dijo Cressida suspirando. – Ya tiene todo lo que puede querer.

Cuando eran pequeños, sus padres escogían los regalos. Luego, dejaron de ser amigos, y Cressida se sorprendía no por primera vez al darse cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía ahora. Eso la hacía sentir insegura.

\- Bueno, si le gusta el Quidditch como dijiste, puedes encargar uno de esos artículos para las escobas de carrera – sugirió Emma -, es más, creo que hay una de esas revistas en mi dormitorio.

\- Eso sería genial – dijo Cressida, sonriendo agradecida.

\- Y por fin, ¿vas a decirme quién es el chico en cuestión? – preguntó Emma con una curiosidad demasiado fácil de detectar en sus grandes ojos cafés.

\- ¡No es nada como eso! - aseguró ella, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza – Somos amigos. O eso creo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Cressida? – preguntó Louis, que acababa de entrar a la sala común y se acercó a la mesa de Cressida y Emma, sentándose al lado de su novia – Tu cara está roja.

\- Estoy bien – masculló ella.

\- Estábamos pensando en un regalo de cumpleaños para el chico que le gusta a Cressida – dijo Emma, y Cressida suspiró, rogando por paciencia para soportar aquella humillación.

Normalmente Emma y Cressida se llevaban muy bien, y en cierta medida se estaban convirtiendo en amigas, lo cual era más bien una necesidad ya que ambas querían pasar tiempo con Louis, y para ello debían estar en un constante tira y afloja; Cressida simplemente deseaba que la muchacha tuviera algún filtro en lo que decía – en ese sentido, le recordaba mucho a su hermana pequeña -, así podría evitar esos momentos incómodos, y la mirada divertida que Louis le dirigía en ese momento, porque por supuesto él sabía el cumpleaños de quién se estaba acercando.

\- Iré a la biblioteca un rato. Nos vemos en la cena – se excusó Cressida, dándose cuenta de que era el momento de hacer su retirada.

\- Escuché por allí que una de las Quaffles que se usarán en el Mundial de Perú le ayudarían un poco. – dijo Louis, sonriendo.

\- Gracias – dijo Cressida entredientes. Por avergonzarme, querido amigo.

9 de marzo. Normalmente, Cressida prefería ignorar ese día, pero ese año era diferente. Por una vez, no estaban en guerra. De hecho, James la saludaba entre clases, y ella se permitía sonreír de vuelta. A veces conversaban. Si, de cierta forma también ellos volvían a ser amigos, aunque ella todavía pasara buena parte de su tiempo con Louis – y ahora con Emma – y James todavía estuviera casi siempre rodeado de Roxanne, Callum, y Clara Dursley. Cressida era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que las cosas nunca serían exactamente del modo en que fueron antes, aquello simplemente no era posible.

Cressida sacó de los estantes de la biblioteca una pila de libros que necesitaba para su investigación sobre Conjuración y comenzó a leer. Aquel no era un tema que tocarían hasta después de los TIMOs, pero adelantarse un poco nunca estaba de más, y por todo lo que ella había oído conjurar objetos era mucho más difícil que hacerlos desaparecer, algo que ella había dominado ya hace un par de años.

La biblioteca estaba silenciosa, y además de Cressida sólo cinco alumnos de cursos superiores estaban ocupando las mesas, lo cual no era sorpresa. Pocos estudiantes estarían estudiando un sábado en la tarde, con tantas posibilidades que ofrecía un día soleado como ese. Llevaba bastante tiempo tomando notas cuando alguien se acercó por detrás con pasos ligeros.

\- Conjuración Avanzada… - dijo James, leyendo sobre su hombro - en serio, Cressida, eres la única persona que conozco que estudia por diversión.

\- Al menos estaré preparada para lo EXTASIS cuando tengamos que tomar los exámenes.

\- ¿EXTASIS? – James puso los ojos en blanco, rodeó la mesa y apartó una silla para sentarse frente a ella. – Relájate, ni siquiera tomaremos los TIMOs hasta el próximo año.

Cressida se fijó en que él todavía llevaba la túnica de Quidditch, llena de tierra, y parecía bastante cansado. Recordó entonces que el juego de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff tendría lugar ese mismo fin de semana, así que él debía estar bastante ocupado con los entrenamientos de su equipo. Gryffindor y Slytherin iban bastante parejos, y cualquier diferencia de puntos en los partidos importaba para determinar quién se llevaría la Copa ese año.

\- ¿Acaso vienes del campo de juego? – preguntó ella, y sin poder evitarlo, agregó con curiosidad - ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca, de todos modos?

\- Clara dijo que te vio venir hacia aquí. Como sea, el sábado tendremos una fiesta en la sala común, después de que Gryffindor gane el juego. Es mi cumpleaños.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sería bueno si pudieran ir, Louis y tú, por supuesto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo podemos entrar a la sala común de otra casa? – preguntó Cressida sorprendida - ¡¿Conseguiste una autorización del profesor Longbottom?!

\- Shh, baja la voz o nos echará de aquí – dijo James, señalando a Madame Pince que los miraba ceñuda.

\- Lo siento. Bien, ¿cómo es que crees que alumnos de Slytherin pueden entrar a tu fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor?

\- Cressida, ¿es que no te enteras de nada? – dijo él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia - Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Ella tomó un libro y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque eres un ególatra y un engreído.- dijo ella, suspirando – Sólo porque puedas hacer algo no significa que sea correcto y que tengas que hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero vendrás o no? – insistió James, y Cressida creó detectar algo de ansiedad en su voz.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo me perdería la oportunidad de conocer la torre de los leones?

Madame Pince ya estaba caminando en dirección a ellos, probablemente a un paso de poner a Cressida en su lista de personas no gratas en la biblioteca, aunque no era culpa suya que los demás insistieran en buscarla allí para conversar. Ella se levantó y tomó los libros para devolverlos a su lugar, con la ayuda de James, que no perdió oportunidad de mencionar otro par de veces que incluso para ella era imposible leer todos esos libros en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, ella escuchó a James hablar emocionado sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch que se acercaba. Lo cierto es que ella también esperaba esas fechas con ansia, ya que no habían tenido unas vacaciones en familia como debería ser en esos últimos cuatro años. Conseguir que sus padres obtuvieran días libres al mismo tiempo era algo de lo más difícil; la abuela Cissy constantemente decía que todo iría mejor para la familia si su padre se dedicara solamente a cuidar de los negocios familiares, pero esa no parecía ser una opción para él, y Cressida admiraba el gran sentido del deber que eso mostraba, por lo cual nunca se quejaba.

\- Si vamos unos días antes, podremos ver las pirámides. Será fantástico – dijo ella, imaginando que estaba ya en ese lugar. – ¿Crees que compartiremos tienda otra vez?

\- Probablemente. Mi padre ha comprado una tienda más grande este año, para que Albus y yo no tengamos que compartir habitación.

\- Me pregunto por qué será… - murmuró Cressida, recordando que la última vez James y Albus habían hecho literalmente estallar su habitación. Nunca había visto al tío Harry tan enfadado.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, ambos se dirigieron a sus mesas, James hacia el lugar donde Roxanne le saludaba alzando la mano, y Cressida a donde distinguía la cabellera rubia de Louis. Ya le había dicho a su amigo que necesitaba un buen corte de pelo, pero él quería escuchar nada al respecto.

\- ¿Quieres enterarte de algo interesante? – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Louis, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. No se le había pasado por alto que Cressida entró al comedor con James - ¿Qué cosa?

\- El sábado iremos a una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Louis tuvo que reprimir una risa. ¿Por qué aquello no le sorprendía para nada?

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que podemos hacer eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Realmente no estaba segura de no estar rompiendo las reglas, y prefería no saberlo si quería seguir adelante con sus planes de ir.

\- Bueno, si nosotros estamos invitados es seguro que todos mis primos estarán, será divertido – dijo Louis, sirviéndose más jugo de calabaza – Una reunión Weasley en toda regla.

La verdad es que Cressida rara vez había visto a Louis y todos sus primos juntos, pero juntos podrían formar dos equipos de Quidditch completos. Ella sólo podía imaginar lo que podía suceder teniendo a todos en el mismo lugar.

Cuando iba a dormir esa noche, Cressida decidió que una Quaffle de la versión limitada que estaba a la venta por la Copa Mundial sería un buen regalo para James después de todo. Se encargaría de hacer el pedido antes de ir a desayunar en la mañana.

Normalmente cuando Gryffindor jugaba, Slytherin estaría apoyando al equipo contrario, y eso no era de extrañar ya que leones y serpientes eran rivales desde tiempos muy remotos en el colegio. Pero mientras Dora, Scorpius, Albus y Louis gritaban en apoyo a Hufflepuff y a Claude Jordan, el mejor jugador que los tejones tenían, Cressida se encontraba alegrándose cada vez que James anotaba un tanto. Eso era lo correcto, claro; a Jordan no lo conocía, en tanto que James era su amigo. Todavía resultaba muy extraño volver a pensar en él en esos términos.

El juego acabó 380 a 90 a favor de Gryffindor, cuando Cassie Ericson atrapó la snitch por los leones. Mientras una marea de estudiantes empezaba a dejar el estadio entre gritos y canciones de Victoria, Cressida suspiró – y contuvo una sonrisa – al oír a Louis haciendo cálculos para comprobar que Slytherin todavía iba a la cabeza en la Copa. Cuando decidió que si ganaban a Ravenclaw y a Hufflepuff por un margen de trescientos cincuenta en cada partido, tendrían la copa por seguro, fue a felicitar a sus primos por un estupendo espectáculo, aquel último tanto de Roxanne había sido fenomenal…

\- Buen juego – dijo Cressida sonriendo ligeramente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de James y él acabara de saludar a todos los que también le estaban felicitando. – y feliz cumpleaños. ¿Has recibido mi regalo hoy?

\- Ha sido de lejos el mejor, gracias – respondió él, sonriendo también. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba despeinado por la carrera y sus ojos azules brillaban denotando su satisfacción – Vamos a la torre, hay cerveza de mantequilla y mi madre incluso ha enviado un pastel.

\- ¿En serio no nos estaremos metiendo en algún problema? – preguntó ella, que a pesar de toda su curiosidad, sentía que la audacia le abandonaba en ese momento.

\- No hay ninguna prohibición al respecto. Eso es lo que el tío George ha dicho.

Cressida tenía serias dudas sobre aquel tío de James, su madre siempre decía que él había sido uno de los más grandes alborotadores del colegio, pero Louis no parecía para nada preocupado, de hecho estaba conversando muy animadamente con Lyran y Lorcan.

\- Relájate un poco, Cressa.

\- Bien. – se rindió ella finalmente.

Algunos alumnos le dirigieron a ella – así como a Lyran, a Scorpius, a Albus y a Louis – miradas que reflejaban cierto descontento, nadie dijo una palabra cuando llegaron al séptimo piso. Allí se encontraba el retrato de una mujer, que se movía a un lado cuando le decían la contraseña y dejaba un agujero circular para que ellos pudieran pasar. Cressida tuvo que admitir, aunque no cambiaría el aura de misterio y a la vez de calma de las mazmorras por nada, que la sala común de Gryffindor era muy acogedora.

La habitación estaba llena de sillones esponjosos y mesas que en ese momento estaban llenas de cerveza de mantequilla y bocadillos. Cressida cogió unas meigas fritas de una de las bandejas y se acercó al gran ventanal, que ofrecía una gran vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts. A través de las ventanas de su sala común se podía ver de vez en cuando al calamar gigante y en una ocasión incluso había visto una sirena – horrible en verdad -, pero desde allí se veían los jardines del castillo, la cabaña del profesor Hagrid y los linderos del bosque.

\- Nada que envidiar a la sala de Slytherin, ¿eh? – comentó James,

\- No puedes saberlo, no has estado en las mazmorras nunca.

\- Podría, si quisiera. – el brillo en la mirada de James le hizo pensar que se estaba tomando aquello como un desafío.

\- En verdad crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, ¿no? – dijo ella, tratando de reprocharle pero medio sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo él, pero mientras ella le sostenía la mirada, él pareció pensarlo un poco más. – Bueno, casi todo.

Casi todo.

\- ¡Hey, James! ¡Ven a ver esto! - Callum Ericson gritaba desde las escaleras.

\- Ahí está Dominique. – dijo Cressida, buscando rápidamente algo que hacer – Creo que voy a saludarla, no hemos hablado desde… bueno, ya ni lo recuerdo.

James fue con sus amigos, y ella suspiró. Porque claro, tenía que ser una persona sociable y no dependía sólo de James para pasarla bien. De hecho, había tenido bastante diversión por su cuenta, siendo sólo Louis y ella – pero Cressida sabía que eso estaba cambiando, porque ahora tenía que compartir a Louis con Emma – y definitivamente no necesitaba a James para verse menos fuera de lugar en aquella sala. Por supuesto, no lo necesitaba, pero se sentía bien en ese momento sabiendo que una vez más podía ir a él en cualquier momento.


	15. Vacaciones Perfectas

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos :)**

* * *

 _"Qué puede ser más grande para las almas humanas que sentir que están unidas de por vida – mantenerse juntos en silenciosos e inexpresables recuerdos." George Eliot._

* * *

 **Vacaciones Perfectas.**

\- Cressida, cariño, es hora de irnos – le despertó su madre, sentada a su lado en la cama.

Con un bostezo y pocas ganas de levantarse, ella abrió los ojos. Sólo quería seguir durmiendo quince minutos más. Luego miró el reloj. Sólo quería dormir dos horas más.

\- ¿Tenemos que irnos tan temprano?

\- Si, no hay muchos horarios para trasladores disponibles. Levántate y date un baño para despertarte, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente - Iré a despertar a tus hermanos.

El lado molesto de ese viaje era la falta de horas para dormir, pero el lado bueno… ¡por fin pasarían unos días juntos! La última vez que sus padres se habían tomado unos días de vacaciones había sido antes que ella fuera a Hogwarts, así que conseguir este viaje – así fuera porque su padre y los Potter eran unos fanáticos del Quidditch – era una verdadera hazaña. Por eso Cressida simplemente obedeció y se dio prisa en arreglarse y estar lista para bajar.

Desayunaron juntos y luego salieron andando hacia las colinas que se encontraban detrás de la casa. Por suerte, no tenían que esperar mucho por otras personas; hasta hacía poco tiempo, ellos eran la única familia de magos viviendo en los alrededores, pero el año anterior los Zabini se habían mudado a una abadía no muy lejos de Malfoy Manor. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el traslador los señores Zabini y Aaron ya estaban allí.

Al llegar y encontrarse con los Potter – a quienes también acompañaba Clara Dursley, la compañera y prima de James - y con Teddy, comenzaron a montar su tienda en sección que a ellos les correspondía para acampar, que todavía no estaba tan llena de tiendas como Cressida suponía que estaría al final de la semana, cuando llegara el momento de la gran final, y que tal como James había dicho, era mucho más espaciosa y cómoda que la anterior.

\- ¡Quiero la cama del centro! – dijo enseguida Dora, cuando las tres chicas entraron a su habitación.

\- ¡De ninguna manera, esa es mía! – dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo a tomar su lugar. Cressida tenía que reconocer que si había alguien que pudiera ganarle a Dora, ya sea por ser siempre la más pequeña del grupo o porque tenía a James como hermano mayor, esa era Lily. – Puedes tomar la de la izquierda.

\- De todas formas no vamos a pasarnos el día aquí dentro. – dijo Cressida, recogiendo su pelo en una trenza porque el calor era simplemente insoportable. – A la vuelta de la manzana hay una fila de tiendas que venden recuerdos y playeras de los equipos.

\- Tienes razón, vamos – dijo Dora emocionada – quiero conseguir la bandera de Uganda.

\- ¿Estás segura de que van a llegar? – preguntó Lily, escéptica – James dice que Gales todavía tiene posibilidades de ganar esta noche.

\- Estoy segura – dijo Dora – La final será entre Francia y Uganda.

\- ¿Tú a qué equipo apoyarás, Cressida? – preguntó Lily.

\- A Francia, por supuesto. Ya clasificó a la final. – y Louis no había dejado de hablar de eso en semanas. Y pensando en su amigo, él y su familia seguramente ya estarían llegando e instalándose también.

En la sala, sus padres ya estaban charlando cómodamente con los padres de los gemelos, los Zabini y los profesores Longbottom. Ya era suficientemente extraño verles allí, luego de tener clases con ellos durante todo el curso escolar, así que Dora y ella simplemente saludaron y salieron de la tienda.

Como en los mundiales anteriores, el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de gente: magos y brujas ancianos, jóvenes riendo, niños pequeños jugando con sus escobas – y Cressida no podía evitar recordar que hace algunos años así era como James, Albus, Scorpius y ella se veían – y gente desesperada tratando de entender cómo armar sus tiendas de acampar sin magia. Ella podía escuchar los sonidos inentendibles para ella de gente hablando japonés, español, italiano y otros idiomas que ella ni siquiera podía reconocer. Entre todo ese enredo de personas, Cressida identificó una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta. Ojalá el chico entrara en razón y se cortara el pelo de una vez.

\- ¡Louis, por aquí! – gritó, corriendo hacia su amigo.

\- ¡Cressida! No pensé que iban a llegar antes que nosotros.

\- Acabamos de llegar, en realidad.

\- Hola Lily, ¿cómo va todo? – preguntó el muchacho, chocando puños con su prima – Hola, Dora.

Un poco más atrás, Victoiré estaba gritándole a Dominique porque la tienda se había desmoronado del lado en que la chica se suponía que debía estar armando la base. Lo cierto era que la mayor de las Weasley era bastante aterradora cuando quería serlo, todo lo opuesto a Teddy que siempre había sido demasiado calmado, y eso hacía que Cressida se preguntase cómo es que podían durar tanto tiempo juntos, aunque tal vez en algunos casos aquello de que "los opuestos se atraen" si podía funcionar. Louis miró a su hermana mayor con un poco de temor, seguramente pensando que en cualquier momento descargaría su frustración sobre él y luego se volvió hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Les acompaño?

Louis y Cressida se compraron camisetas y sombreros para demostrar su apoyo a Francia en la gran final, Dora eligió los colores de Uganda, y Lily, convencida de que su hermano estaba en lo correcto y Gales iba a ganar – algo en lo que Louis y Cressida no tenían demasiadas esperanzas, dadas las desilusiones que Gales les había dado en la copa anterior – se llevó todo lo que podía comprar del equipo con los galeones que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Luego regresaron a la tienda de los Potter, donde Cressida y su familia también se estaban quedando. Al lado, en un espacio que ella no dudaba que su padre había conseguido reservar para ellos también, James, sus primos, y Frank Longbottom ya estaban armando sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch, a lo que Louis, Lily y Dora se sumaron enseguida. Cressida, que no era buena jugadora para nada – y odiaba las alturas – se sentó en las raíces de un enorme árbol al lado de Scorpius, Clara y Alice Longbottom, a quien habían dejado fuera porque los equipos ya estaban completos y ella era la más pequeña de todos.

Lo cierto era que todos los Weasley eran muy buenos en el deporte, pero no importaba que Louis, Roxanne, Lucy y los gemelos fueran un equipo de diez, porque James, Albus y Lily en un mismo equipo no podían sino ganar: sus padres les habían enseñado muy bien. Al final del juego, de cualquier manera, Dora y James estaban discutiendo tanto – a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo – que Teddy, el árbitro elegido por unanimidad por todos los chicos, tuvo que ponerles un freno.

\- ¿No estás avergonzado de pelear con una niña menor que tú? – dijo Cressida en cuanto James pasó por su lado y tuvo oportunidad de molestarle un poco.

\- ¿Menor que yo? Tú sabes que Dora puede tener sólo doce años, pero…

\- No cumple doce años hasta dentro de tres días.

James suspiró, fastidiado, y se sentó bajo el árbol, a su lado, en el lugar que Scorpius dejó para seguir a sus amigos.

\- Lo que sea, tendrá once años, pero es una consentida y testaruda, en serio… ¿cómo puedes soportarla viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

"De la misma forma en que puedo soportarte a ti, James.", pensó ella.

\- Ella es la pequeña y como dijiste la más consentida por mis padres, en el colegio todos la tratan también como si fuera de la realeza, y tiene razones para sentirse orgullosa de su familia. ¿Por qué no habría de ser cómo es? – dijo Cressida, suspirando – ¿No andas tú creyéndote el rey de Hogwarts, por encima de todas las reglas?

\- No estoy por encima de todas las reglas – dijo James en un tono ofendido. Ella arqueó una ceja. – Bueno, sólo por encima de la mayoría de las reglas.

\- Porque eres un consentido: le caes demasiado bien a todos los profesores para que nadie te diga una palabra.

¿Pero realmente podía culparse a James por ser de ese modo, por tomar las ventajas que venían con su nombre? Por supuesto que no. Él también lidiaba, y probablemente tendría que lidiar toda su vida, con aquellos detalles no tan agradables, como que la revista Corazón de Bruja hablara del posible divorcio de sus padres un mes atrás, y que todo el mundo estuviera molestándole con aquel estúpido y ridículo tema; o como el hecho de que no importara que tan grandes fueran sus propias hazañas con el Quidditch o que tuviera buenas calificaciones, sus propios méritos nunca valdrían tanto como su apellido. Cressida comprendía aquello, y podía entenderle a él del mismo modo en que podía entender a su hermana.

\- Tú no eres una niña mimada.- dijo James de repente.

Cressida sonrió.

\- Bueno, James. Alguien tiene que cuidar del resto, ¿o no? Albus, Scorpius y yo equilibramos un poco la balanza.

Probablemente sus padres se volverían locos si tuvieran que lidiar con tres James y tres Doras. Cuando era pequeña, Cressida tal vez había sido un poco mimada por su cuenta – y la competencia con James había sido feroz -, pero eso cambió cuando llegó Scorpius y luego Dora, porque eso la hacía la hermana mayor. Desafortunadamente, James se quedó estancado en algún momento de su desarrollo, y ella tenía la teoría de que se debía simplemente a que era un muchacho.

\- Vamos a la tienda – dijo Cressida – me estoy muriendo de hambre, y seguro tú también.

Al atardecer, las dos familias fueron a ver el juego en el palco ocupado por el ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. No era la primera vez que iban a una Copa Mundial, ni el primer evento público al que asistían, y era normal que en esas ocasiones sus familias se reunieran con Shacklebolt y con sus amigos cercanos, como los Longbottom o la familia de Lyran y Lorcan. Cuando eran jóvenes, ellos habían sido los líderes del Ejército de Dumbledore, un grupo estudiantil que peleó contra Tom Ryddle durante la guerra y la batalla de Hogwarts. Cressida no sabía lo que sería pertenecer a un equipo como ese, pero aquellos días oscuros ciertamente habían creado lazos duraderos entre sus familias.

Cuando el juego acabó, hubo celebraciones y lamentos por igual. Para todos los que todavía tenían alguna esperanza en que Gales pudiera llegar a la final, la forma en que Uganda aplastó al equipo fue un duro golpe; Gales comenzó mal, cuando Uganda hizo su primera anotación a los cinco minutos, y dos horas después cuando el equipo africano se hizo con la Snitch, el marcador acabó en 410 a 140. Algunos, como Dora y Frank Longbottom, festejaban por lo alto que Uganda hubiera ganado.

\- Y le ganarán a Francia también, ya verás – decía Frank con seguridad -, ellos apenas pudieron con Perú la semana pasada.

A decir verdad, Cressida se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en medio de tantos fanáticos del Quidditch. Sí, ella iba a ver todos los juegos y las prácticas del torneo del colegio, pero eso lo hacía sobre todo por Louis, porque en aquellos temas ella poco tenía por decir. Así que si estaba tan feliz esa noche, mientras volvía con sus padres, sus hermanos y los Potter a la tienda que ellos ocupaban, en medio de risas, bromas y especulaciones, era sobretodo porque podía compartir ese tiempo con las personas que quería. Sus padres estaban relajados y sonrientes como hace tiempo no los veía, alejados del trabajo, y en ese momento familiar incluso parecían más jóvenes. Lily y Dora cuchicheaban sobre Edgar Nott, un chico del año de Scorpius y Albus con el que se habían cruzado en el estadio, y Scorpius repetía algo sobre como el chico no era tan genial como ellas estaban imaginando. Si, definitivamente, esa noche ella se sentía feliz.

Cansada, ella se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza al llegar a la tienda y luego se dejó caer sobre unos almohadones tirados en un rincón de la sala. Con todo el ruido de las conversaciones realmente dudaba poder dormir, pero estaba muy cansada… se habían levantado muy temprano esa mañana.

\- Acabo de perder una apuesta de cinco galeones en manos de Dora – oyó la voz de James y lo sintió sentándose a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a menta que desprendía su piel.

\- No es gran cosa, James – pero sí que lo era, porque a James nunca le gustaba perder. – Ya ganarás la próxima vez.- dijo, bostezando.

\- Estás a punto de acerté dormida aquí del cansancio.

\- Es bueno entonces que hayan almohadones aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Mañana iremos a ver las pirámides, y no has estado hablando de otra cosa en semanas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que había esperado con mucha anticipación esa excursión, pero por el momento no quería pensar en el día siguiente. Ese día, que todavía no acababa, estaba siendo perfecto.

\- Creo que iré enseguida. – otro bostezo se escapó de su boca, y ella reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Hasta entonces, un contacto como ese parecía impensable, pero en ese instante sólo parecía de lo más natural, de lo más cómodo. Si James se sintió extrañado, no dijo ni una palabra, por lo que no debería haber problema alguno. Y eso estaba bien, porque él todavía podía exasperarla en algunas ocasiones, y probablemente nunca pensaran del mismo modo, pero a pesar de eso se comprendían; era por eso que Cressida no necesitaba decir nada más y James tampoco. Ella sabía que él también se sentía feliz y satisfecho en ese momento.


	16. Aceptación

**Hola! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero el aquí y ahora estaba tirando con fuerza de mi. Desde hace unos días volví a tener tiempo para escribir, pero sólo ayer la inspiración volvió a llegar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo - reviews son siempre bienvenidos ;) - y trataré de actualizar frecuentemente otra vez.**

* * *

 _ **"El amor no comienza ni termina de la manera en la que pensamos que sucede. El amor es una batalla, el amor es una guerra; el amor es crecer."**_  
 _ **— James Baldwin** _

* * *

**Aceptación.**

Si uno debía llevar la carga, también podía recibir los beneficios, ese siempre había sido su lema, y sus padres estaban de acuerdo con él, así que no estaba para escuchar sandeces en ese momento.

\- … pero claro, el príncipe Potter se cree mejor que todo el mundo, sólo porque tus padres…

James intercambió una mirada con Callum, que rodó los ojos exasperado. Si había alguien que ninguno de los dos soportaba, en definitiva, era Joshua Smith en los momentos en que se acercaba voluntariamente a decir idioteces. Por Merlín, en comparación con aquel petulante, incluso McLaggen era tolerable. Por eso, cuando Joshua comenzó a molestar sobre por qué los Potter y los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore tuvieron privilegios en la Copa Mundial, James acabó con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba – su padre siempre decía que en aquello como casi todo lo demás, había salido parecido a su madre, para desgracia de Smith – sacó la varita.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres, Smith. ¡Levicorpus!

Joshua comenzó a gritar, pero su varita se le había caído al suelo, y aunque la tuviera a mano no sabría cómo liberarse del hechizo.

\- ¡Bájame, bájame Potter! – James soltó una carcajada.

\- Gritas como una niña, Smith – dijo Callum, burlándose.

\- James, ni siquiera llegamos a Hogsmeade y ya estás causando problemas.

Cressida, parada junto con Louis y Emma a mitad del pasillo, le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero él le sonrió. Por supuesto, ahora que su primo y ella lucían esas brillantes insignias de prefectos, tendrían que hacerse cargo de que los demás respetaran las reglas.

James por supuesto nunca podría ser un prefecto, porque ni él ni su padre ni el abuelo Potter habían sido muy dados a seguir las normas de todas maneras. Su padre estaba más que satisfecho de que tuviera las calificaciones perfectas que tenía en todas las materias, y si hubiera querido que fuera un estudiante modelo en todos los sentidos, no le hubiera dejado quedarse con la capa invisible ni con el mapa.

Por otro lado, la chica parada frente a él se veía perfecta e implacable con su postura de "te he atrapado otra vez, Potter."

\- La insignia te queda bien – dijo él sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Y puedes bajar ya al chico, por Dios?

\- Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad Smith? – Louis contuvo la risa, pero la mirada de advertencia de Cressida le dijo que no era buena idea – Vale, ya… Liberacorpus – dijo desganadamente y Joshua cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, para enseguida levantarse y salir corriendo.

\- Mira Louis, por allí está Molly – dijo Emma, que durante las vacaciones y la Copa Mundial parecía haberse hecho amiga de sus primos, en especial de Molly y Dominique – Vamos.

\- Oye Cressida, almorcemos juntos en nuestro compartimiento – dijo Louis, sonriendo a la chica.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Cressida, sonriendo también. James sabía que era ridículo, que Louis y ella eran sólo amigos y que su primo tenía novia, pero de todas formas cada vez que los veía sonreírse o intercambiar miradas cómplices, sentía envidia. Cuando lo miró a él, en cambio, la sonrisa de Cressida se borró al instante.

\- Yo creo haber escuchado a Roxanne y Clara llamándome – dijo Callum, excusándose y metiéndose en el compartimiento que los Gryffindor ocupaban.

\- Obviamente, no debería tener esperanzas de que comiences a madurar.

\- Vamos, Cressa. Apenas estábamos jugando. Ni siquiera le he echado un maleficio.

\- ¿Es esa tu excusa, en serio? – Cressida suspiró pesadamente, pero cuando él pensó que seguiría con sus críticas, su expresión se suavizó y preguntó - ¿Cómo está Lily?

Su hermana menor comenzaría su primer año en Hogwarts por fin, algo sobre lo que venía molestando desde que él había ido al colegio, y estaba muy entusiasmada con llegar al castillo. A diferencia de Albus, del que siempre se tuvo la seguridad de que quedaría en Slytherin, o él mismo, que difícilmente podía encajar en otra casa de Hogwarts que no fuera Gryffindor, con Lily era más difícil de saber. Lo único de lo que James estaba seguro era de que no quedaría en Ravenclaw - ¿amor al conocimiento? Pff – aquello definitivamente no iba con Lily.

\- Bastante tranquila. Si antes dudaba sobre en qué casa le gustaría estar, creo que Dora y sus amigos la han convencido de que Slytherin es más genial, la pobre… - James rodó los ojos.

\- Estará bien donde sea que sea seleccionada. – dijo Cressida, y por fin le estaba sonriendo.

James nunca se había detenido demasiado a pensar en ello, pero cuando sonreía ella se veía especialmente bonita. De hecho, nunca había pensado en Cressida en esos términos, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de que el término "bonita" ni siquiera era suficiente para describirla ahora. Aunque en realidad, ¿qué había cambiado? Su cabello estaba más largo le llegaba a la cintura, y había crecido unos centímetros, pero además de eso, seguía siendo la misma. Sus ojos grises, la sonrisa que aparecía fugazmente en su rostro cuando ella quería permanecer seria, incluso el olor de su cabello, que se había quedado impregnado en su memoria desde aquella noche en la tienda durante la Copa Mundial… todos esos detalles habían estado allí siempre, pero sólo ahora se sentía atormentado por ella.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo él, muy a pesar suyo sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. – Oye, ¿quieres…

\- Oh, por Merlín. – Cressida estaba mirando a un grupo que armaba alboroto a unos metros hacia adelante - ¡Lorcan, Wickfield! ¡Guarden las varitas ahora o serán puntos menos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff! – le miró sólo un segundo antes de irse. - Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego.

Si hubiera sido por él, Cressida podía pasar el resto del trayecto en el compartimiento que él ocupaba con sus compañeros, pero ella simplemente seguiría haciendo su ronda y luego iría a reunirse alegremente con sus amigos, sin siquiera darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en él. Sí, definitivamente envidiaba a Louis.

James observó más tarde cómo Lily era recibida con un abrazo de Cressida a la mesa de Slytherin, uniéndose a Albus, Louis y los hermanos Malfoy. Antes de que comenzara el curso, le había prometido a su padre cuidar de Lily, la pequeña princesa de la familia que apenas comenzaría a conocer lo que conllevaba haber nacido con el apellido Potter. Su padre y él sabían que en el caso de Lily sería incluso más difícil, porque era una chica. James no dudaba de que Lily era probablemente más fuerte que él y Albus juntos, pero por el simple hecho de ser una chica debería hacer un esfuerzo doble para mostrar al mundo que ella era mucho más que sólo el nombre. Lo único que ayudaba a James a mantenerse un poco tranquilo al respecto era que si alguien podía hacerlo, era Lily.

Estaba orgulloso de su hermana – aunque no podía negar, le hubiera gustado que fuera una Gryffindor como él -, pero lo cierto era que tenía que tener cuidado de que sus ojos otra vez no se detuvieran demasiado tiempo en cierta muchacha en la mesa de las serpientes, o sería descubierto por sus amigos también, en algo que últimamente parecía ser ya de conocimiento de toda su familia.

Louis había comentado varias veces durante la semana que estuvieron en Perú sobre lo conveniente que era que James y Cressida fueran cercanos otra vez, y siempre que proponía algún paseo entre los tres, acababa dejándolos solos con la excusa de buscar a Emma. James sabía que era una excusa, porque Emma siempre parecía contenta de pasar tiempo con el resto de la familia, y aunque estaba agradecido con su primo también se sentía algo irritado por su forma de interferir en sus asuntos.

Nymphadora, por su parte, no había dejado pasar oportunidad para burlarse de él, porque por desgracia la niña era demasiado perceptiva para el gusto de James, o de cualquiera. ¿Por qué tenía que decir todo exactamente como lo pensaba?

 _"Si sigues mirando a mi hermana por más rato, esa expresión de bobo se te quedará de forma permanente."_

Por suerte, cuando dijo aquello nadie más había escuchado. Sin embargo, James tenía la impresión de que incluso sus padres algo sabían, porque no dejaban de mencionar cada vez que podían, como si fuera algo casual, que Cressida y él parecían muy cercanos otra vez. No eran tan cercanos como a James le gustaría que fueran.

En ese momento, podía ver a Cressida sonriendo a un compañero de su casa – aquel idiota de Balthazar – y luego susurrar algo a Louis, algunas palabras que hicieron que ambos comenzaran a reír. Envidiaba a todo aquel que se le acercara demasiado, envidiaba incluso al idiota de Edmund Finch-Fletchey, que pudo obtener la atención de la chica sin siquiera merecerla. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que nadie la merecía, nadie estaba a su altura.

Viéndola así, de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño ante algo que le disgustaba, para luego relajar su expresión y dejar ver ese brillo en sus ojos, James estaba seguro de una cosa. Ella era la razón por la cual él no podía realmente querer a ninguna otra chica, porque nadie podía ser como Cressida. Ella no dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella ni con sus hermanos, se había ganado el respeto de todo Hogwarts como la Malfoy que era, pero en sus deseos de mostrarse fuerte ella nunca había intentado ocultar la persona sensible que también era; ella nunca estaba del todo de acuerdo con la manera en que él se divertía, pero siempre le permitía dejar las cosas en un punto medio, e incluso cuando discutían él la encontraba fascinante. Cada parte de ella le hacía sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia ella.

Si, en vista de las pruebas, no podía más que admitirlo a sí mismo: estaba completamente colado por Cressida Malfoy, su amiga de la infancia. Lo había estado desde hace tiempo: el tipo de sentimiento que comenzaba a llegar despacio, sin que siquiera se percatara, hasta que llegaba a medidas insospechadas que él ya no era capaz de controlar. La pregunta era, ¿qué haría al respecto?

Ser valiente para buscar la amistad de Cressida de nuevo había sido mucho más fácil en comparación. ¿Intentar ganarla como algo más que una amiga? Lanzó otra mirada a Cressida, que conversaba animadamente con su hermana. Parecía disparatado tener pretensiones tan altas.

Él, James Sirius Potter, que podía conseguir a cualquier muchacha que deseara, tenía que caer por la única que probablemente le rechazaría, la única de la que estaba seguro que le rechazaría sin titubear. Vaya suerte la suya.


	17. Caos

_"He descubierto que no todas las crisis pueden ser manejadas. Aunque deseemos mantenernos a salvo, no podemos protegernos de todo. Si queremos abrazar la vida, también debemos abrazar el caos." ― Susan Elizabeth Phillips._

* * *

 **Caos.**

Cressida deslizó los dedos sobre el teclado del piano, y el salón de ensayos casi vacío a esas horas se llenó de una deliciosa música. Cuando llegó a la última nota, alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la expectante Dora.

\- ¿Y bien, qué opinas?

\- ¿En serio esto lo has compuesto tú?

\- Si, ¿no te gusta? Todavía hay mil cosas que arreglar, es mediocre, ya lo sé, no debí haberte molestado – dijo todo eso sin hacer ni una sola pausa, justo como solía hacer su madre cuando estaba nerviosa y se apresuraba demasiado en hablar.

\- La música es hermosa, Dora.- dijo ella sonriendo y tranquilizando a su hermana - Estoy muy impresionada. ¿Tienes más?

\- No... bueno, sí. Pero esta es la primera que logro terminar, y que no sonaba tan mal.

Cressida dio un suspiro. El hecho de que ambas fueran tan exigentes con ellas mismas era una característica heredada también de Hermione, pero era más fácil ver en su hermana lo extremas que podían ser en algunas ocasiones; solía suceder, las personas tenían la tendencia a encontrar ciertas características como defectos en otras personas, cuando en uno mismo se consideraba una virtud.

\- ¡Mira la hora que es! – dijo Cressida, mirando de pronto al reloj - ¿No tenías entrenamiento a las cinco?

De pronto la expresión de Dora cambió a una de alarma total. Su hermana de doce años, tan acostumbrada a seguir sólo sus propias reglas, había encontrado por fin a alguien que podía mantenerla a raya, nada más y nada menos que Louis Weasley, su capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

\- ¡Oh, por los calzones de Merlín! – Dora se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas en tiempo record - ¡Louis va a matarme si llego tarde!

\- Cuida esa lengua, Dora.

\- ¿Qué, le vas a decir a abuela Cissy y a mamá? – Dora rodó los ojos – Ah, casi lo olvidé. Cuando venía para acá me crucé con James, estaba buscándote.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Dora rodó los ojos.

\- Nada, sólo pensé que querrías saber.

Pero Cressida era demasiado inteligente como para que Dora, o Louis, últimamente incluso Albus y Scorpius, creyeran que en realidad no captaba todas las insinuaciones que ellos lanzaban sobre James y ella. Simplemente estaba harta de tener que soportarlo, ¿qué se suponía que ellos querían que ella hiciera? ¿Reirse? Para empezar, nunca había encontrado esa broma graciosa.

James y ella eran amigos, y no había forma en que ella lo viera…

Bien, no lo veía exactamente como sólo un amigo. Por años había creído eso, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse de vuelta hacía unos meses. Louis era su mejor amigo, y ella no se quedaba por las noches dándole vueltas a cada palabra, o cada sonrisa, o cada broma que él hacía durante el día. Si, algunas veces al principio había estado celosa de Emma y del tiempo que tenía que ceder a su amigo, pero nunca fue como esas ganas ridículas de practicar sus maleficios en los corredores cuando caminaba con James y se daba cuenta de que las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo con caras de estúpidas.

Tal vez no lo viera precisamente como a un amigo, pero eso tampoco cambiaba las cosas. James se había acercado a ella con la intención de ser amigos nuevamente, algo que ella había deseado con todo su corazón por mucho tiempo, y su amistad era mejor que cualquier otro tipo de relación. Incluso si él la viera como una chica – que no era el caso - ¿qué la haría diferente al montón de chicas con las que se enredaba?

Si, cierto, Dora había subrayado hace unas semanas, como quien no quería la cosa, que James no parecía estar viendo a ninguna chica desde que inició ese curso- y cuando había dicho eso, Cressida tuvo que soportar risitas ahogadas de ella, Scorpius, Albus y para colmo también Lily. -, pero tal vez sólo había decidido ser más discreto. Cressida sentía ganas de vomitar cuando pensaba en las muestras de afecto públicas que solía darse con sus novias. ¿Y por qué tenía que afectarle? Pero decirse que era cosa del pasado no funcionaba muy bien.

\- Andas muy pensativa – la voz del chico en quien estaba pensando, demasiado cerca a su espalda, la hizo soltar los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

\- ¡James! ¡Me has pegado un gran susto!

\- Lo siento – dijo él, ayudándole a recoger los libros del suelo, pero sonreía y no parecía sentirlo en lo más mínimo. – Te acompaño.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer a estas horas?

\- Esto es lo mejor que podría estar haciendo a estas horas.

Cressida se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todos los argumentos que se pusiera a sí misma y que se negara a escuchar a sus hermanos y a su mejor amigo, ella no era tonta y sabía que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de James últimamente.

\- ¿Por qué estás leyendo todos estos libros? Estoy seguro de que manejas todos estos encantamientos a la perfección. Y este, Historia de Hogwarts, te lo has leído como cuatro veces…

\- Nunca está de más. Quién sabe, tal vez los examinadores este año sean más exigentes. – dijo Cressida – Es bueno dar un pequeño repaso general.

James arqueó una ceja, fijándose en los montones de libros que ahora estaba cargando. Luego comenzó a reír.

\- Tienes razón. Tal vez decidan poner una prueba extra, ya sabes, para comprobar si el hijo de "El Elegido" es un prodigio como sus padres…

\- Creo que ni realizando un Patronus conseguirás impresionarlos.

\- A quién le importa. Todo esto de los exámenes es basura, - bajó la voz y se acercó un poco más a su oído para susurrarle - ¿quieres saber algo realmente interesante?

\- ¿Te has metido en un lío de nuevo? – ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mi? – ella rodó los ojos –Bien, te diré. Finalmente he conseguido transfigurarme.

\- ¿Transfigurarte?

\- Si, Cressa. Como un animago.

\- ¡Cielos santo! – Cressida le miró a los ojos, para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una broma, y cuando vio que James iba en serio le observó con admiración y también un poco de reproche – Eso es increíble, James. ¿Hace cuánto puedes hacerlo? ¿Lo aprendiste solo? ¿Conseguiste un tutor? ¡No puedes ser un animago y no registrarte!

\- Respira un poco, Cressa, que te vas a ahogar. Tomé "prestados" unos libros de la tía Daphne, pero llevo casi un año intentándolo, sólo hace unas semanas logré transformarme en un ciervo, como el abuelo. Si le dijera a mi padre, en lugar de castigarme estaría orgulloso. Pero no voy a arruinar la diversión tan rápido gritándolo a los cuatro vientos ahora.

\- ¡Pero ser un animago sin registro es un delito!

\- Puedo sacar un registro cuando termine Hogwarts, ¿contenta?

\- Supongo… - suspiró Cressida.

Se separó de James para bajar a las mazmorras, y luego de acabar su revisión de un ensayo para Herbología, salió rumbo al Gran Comedor. Aunque llegó media hora después de que la cena comenzara a ser servida, vio que Albus, Dora y Louis apenas volvían, sudorosos y con sus uniformes llenos de barro, de lo que parecía haber sido una larga y agotadora sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? – le preguntó a Louis, que tomó asiento frente a ella y comenzó a servirse un plato de sopa de calabaza.

\- Cada vez mejor. Tenemos un buen equipo.

\- Se ha vuelto un monstruo – le susurró Dora al oído.

Louis se había vuelto muy exigente desde el inicio del curso, porque al final del curso anterior Gryffindor se había llevado la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas. Si antes aquello ya parecía una competencia familiar, ahora que Gryffindor tenía entre sus jugadores a nada más y nada menos que tres Weasley y un Potter, la competitividad en el deporte había alcanzado límites insospechados.

\- Te oí, enana.

Dora no replicó como estaba acostumbrada porque en ese momento Albus hizo un comentario sobre alguien en la mesa de Ravenclaw y ella se unió a la conversación con el chico y Scopius. Emma, sentada casi al extremo de la mesa, saludó a Louis con una sonrisa y luego a Cressida, pero no se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban. Cressida sentía la urgencia de hablar con su amigo, pero temía que alguien en la mesa oyera su conversación, así que además de hacer preguntas sobre el entrenamiento y hablar por segunda vez en el día de las noticias que habían leído en el Quisquilloso y en el Profeta esa mañana.

Cuando caminaban hacia las mazmorras, ella tomó aire y por fin soltó las dudas que se habían estado formando en su cabeza por días.

\- ¿Tú crees de verdad que le gusto a James?

Louis, que en ese momento estaba distraído pensando en la perfecta cita que tenía planeada para Emma y él en la salida a Hogsmeade, apartó los planes de su cabeza y la miró con curiosidad por un segundo, para luego sonreir.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Y-yo sólo.. – genial, ahora tartamudeaba – sólo me estaba preguntando… si tal vez, él haya mencionado algo.

\- Creo que te equivocas de pregunta, Cressa. – le dijo Louis – la pregunta que deberías hacerte es, ¿a ti te gusta James?

\- No sé…

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta, entonces?

\- Creo que me gusta. – confesó la muchacha - No sé, no es como Edmund, ¿sabes? Es diferente. Es muy… normal.

\- Ya que comenzamos con un "no es como Edmund", es un buen principio.

Louis le guardaba un gran rencor al muchacho, aunque ya había pasado más de un año y Cressida no sentía más que indiferencia hacia su ex novio, Louis no había perdido oportunidad de quitarle puntos cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos, con excusas que sólo a él se le podían ocurrir.

\- De todas maneras, no creo que le guste de esa manera. Es decir, estos años en Hogwarts las cosas no han sido muy agradables entre él y yo…

\- Pero se lleva muy bien últimamente. Incluso has estado más relajada que nunca desde que hicieron las paces.

Era cierto. En el fondo, incluso cuando dejó de rogar por la amistad de James y porque él dejara de ser un idiota, ella le siguió echando de menos, y el tenerle de vuelta le daba una sensación de bienestar que era muy bienvenida. Contribuía el hecho de que ya no pelearan como lo solían hacer cuando eran niños, probablemente porque ambos habían crecido y James había madurado lo suficiente como para no hacer tantas tonterías y ceder ante ella también.

\- No se suponía que me sintiera así. Es mi amigo, ¡justo como tú!

\- Si te creyeras eso, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad?

\- No tengo que hacer nada al respecto – Cressida hablaba en voz alta, todo lo que le había estado carcomiendo el cerebro antes – Después de todo, él simplemente se consigue una novia aquí, otra novia un poco más allá, y yo soy –

Ella era Cressida Malfoy, y no pasaría a engrosar la lista de conquistas de nadie.

\- Para James tú no eres una de esas chicas. Al menos eso te puedo asegurar – le interrumpió Louis. Cressida no dijo nada, mientras entraban a la sala común y se dirigían a las escaleras, donde se detuvieron sólo por un breve instante. – James no lo dice abiertamente, pero es obvio que le gustas, Cressida. Todos notan la forma en que se miran. ¿Crees que tus hermanos o yo haríamos bromas al respecto si no fuera tan evidente?

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer?

\- No sé, ¿tal vez decirle? Lento como es… no lo sacó del lado Weasley de la familia, de eso estoy seguro.

¿Otra vez? ¿Tenía que ser ella quien diera un paso hacia James otra vez? Aunque parecía más alcanzable que nunca antes… pero incluso pensar en ello le asustaba. Ya una vez, cuando era sólo una niña, él la había lastimado con su indiferencia. ¿Buscaría abiertamente un rechazo? ¿O tiraría por la borda aquello seguro y precioso que ya tenía para sí, por algo totalmente arriesgado y loco?

Subió al dormitorio de chicas para acostarse, pero no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. A ella le gustaba tener todo bajo su control, pero con James... con James nada nunca estaba bajo control.


	18. Asuntos de Familia

_"Piglet se acercó a Pooh desde atrás: - ¿Pooh? – preguntó en un susurro._

 _\- ¿Si, Piglet?_

 _\- Nada – dijo Piglet, tomando la mano de Pooh – Sólo quería estar seguro de que estabas aquí."_

 _A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh._

* * *

 **Este capítulo no avanza realmente en los sentimientos de Cressida y James, pero vino a mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo... espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto!, la próxima si con puros momentos de estos dos... :)**

* * *

 **Asuntos de familia.**

Fue Scorpius quien le mostró el periódico del Profeta de esa mañana, durante el desayuno. Se había acercado para sentarse al lado de ella, con el rostro pálido, y señalando el titular.

\- ¿Ves esto? – preguntó, señalando el titular con el dedo.

"LUCIUS MALFOY, RECONOCIDO EX - MORTÍFAGO, EN LIBERTAD."

\- Por las barbas de Merlín – susurró Cressida, sin poder creerlo.

Su abuelo, quien había servido al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y tratado de matar a la tía Ginny, al tío Harry, y a su madre, había conseguido que le redujeran la condena y estaba en libertad luego de más de veinte años en Azkaban. Ni ella ni sus hermanos lo habían conocido en persona, si sabían cómo era se debía más que nada a fotografías y escasas ocasiones en las que la abuela Cissy hablaba de él, pero sabiendo que ese hombre estaba en libertad producía varios sentimientos encontrados en ella, que no estaba segura de cómo explicar o definir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Louis preocupado al verla tan tensa, y ella sólo atinó a pasarle el periódico.

\- ¿Crees que lo conoceremos ahora? – preguntó Scorpius preocupado. - ¿O que buscará hacer algo…

\- No lo dejarían en libertad si fuera un peligro – dijo Cressida, tratando de sonar convencida. La verdad era que ella no había oído de ningún otro mortífago que fuera dejado en libertad, pero su padre sabía con toda seguridad lo que había ocurrido, y él nunca dejaría que ningún peligro se acercara a su familia. – Papá y mamá seguramente ya lo sabían, de seguro está todo bien.

En ese momento Albus, Lily y Dora llegaban también a la mesa de Slytherin, los tres riendo mientras Dora hablaba animadamente. Cressida y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Yo se lo digo más tarde – dijo Scorpius, suspirando. – Ya sabes que ella no leerá el Profeta.

\- Hazlo pronto, no sabemos cómo se lo tomarán los demás - la chica escudriñó el Gran Comedor con la mirada. En cuanto eso llegara a oídos del resto de los estudiantes, no sabía que reacción podrían esperar.

Scorpius asintió y preguntó:

\- ¿Le escribirás a mamá y a papá?

\- Por supuesto, esta misma tarde. – prometió ella, y su hermano, disfrazando su preocupación mientras los otros chicos llegaban junto a ellos, volvió a sonreír.

Pero antes de que Cressida tuviera tiempo para escribir esa carta, sus dudas sobre las reacciones de los demás estudiantes del colegio no tardaron en tener una respuesta, ya que la noticia se esparció rápidamente.

Angus Clayton y Jessamine Codwen, dos chicos de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, fueron los primeros en hacer comentarios al respecto.

\- Vaya, ¿lo tenías bien escondido, no Malfoy? Que tu abuelo estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban…

\- … ¡Un mortífago en la familia! Con los aires de grandeza que se da tu padre en el ministerio…

\- ¡Cállense, ratas asquerosas! ¡Mi padre es un héroe, me han oído? Un héroe!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con su familia, menos unos chiquillos que probablemente llevaban años alimentando sus celos, porque no había otra explicación para esa deplorable actitud. Louis tuvo que detenerla para que no comenzara a lanzar maldiciones a los dos chicos en ese mismo momento.

\- Cálmate, Cressa – dijo, sujetándola del brazo y mirando peligrosamente a los dos Ravenclaws – Ahora, ustedes dos largo ahora mismo, o serán veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Te ha dado a ti también por abusar de tu autoridad, Louis? – dijo Jessamine - Tal vez se te haya pegado, con semejante compañía.

\- Suficiente. Everte Statum! – ambos chicos salieron disparados hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo por efecto del hechizo de Louis. – Largo, ahora, si saben lo que les conviene.

El brillo amenazador de sus ojos sumados a la furia de Cressida, que todavía luchaba por soltarse, fueron suficientes para convencer a los dos cobardes de salir corriendo de allí.

\- Suéltame ya, Louis. ¿Por qué tu si puedes hechizarlos y yo no?

\- Porque tú tienes un record impecable y no querrás darles la satisfacción de perder los estribos ahora, ¿verdad? No con gente patética como ellos.

Pero para el final de la tarde, luego de que varios alumnos de distintas casas se atrevieran a hablar de ellos, y siendo los tres hermanos bastante sensibles con cualquier asunto relacionado con su familia, Cressida se encontró con sus hermanos, Louis, y para su sorpresa, también los tres Potter, en la Sala de Trofeos, encargados de dejar reluciente cada medalla, y sin poder usar una pizca de magia para acabar con esa tarea más rápido.

\- Pues a mí no me importa, se merecían quedar calvos, esos hijos de su…

\- ¡Nymphadora, cuida esas palabras! – la regañó Cressida, pero todos los demás estaban riendo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo acabaste aquí, James? – preguntó Cressida, curiosa. De Albus y Lily era de esperarse, pues andaban junto a Scorpius y Dora por todos lados, pero él en verdad no tenía por qué meterse en problemas en esa ocasión.

\- Pues estaba paseando en la hora de Historia de la Magia (no me mires así, sabes que es una materia aburridísima Cressida), y vi a unos chicos de cuarto que estaban molestando a Dora y a Lily, así que tal vez haya colaborado con un maleficio o dos…

\- ¡Unos chicos de cuarto! – exclamó Albus molesto.

\- James les lanzó un mocomurciélagos – dijo Lily sonriendo, hasta parecía orgullosa de su hermano – Le salió tan bien como a mamá cuando se enoja.

\- … y dio la casualidad de que el profesor Hopkins pasaba por allí, y que los alumnos eran Hufflepuffs, así que aquí estoy.

\- Sólo espero que no vuelvas a recibir otro castigo extra de tu madre – dijo Cressida frunciendo el ceño – En verdad te esmeras para mantener tu reputación, ¿no es así?

\- Bah, mamá no me castigará, no si se entera de lo que pasó.

\- No le puedes decir – dijo Cressida, alarmada.

\- Este es problema nuestro – Scorpius la apoyó. – Lo podemos manejar solos.

\- No puedo creer que estamos teniendo problemas por culpa de un viejo que ni siquiera conocemos – resopló Dora -. Ya se ha ganado mi antipatía.

\- En unos días todo lo olvidarán – aseguró Louis.

\- Es cierto – James le dio la razón a su primo – Por el momento, sólo se divierten estúpidamente con la única manera que encontraron de desahogar sus celos y su envidia.

 _"Queridos papá y mamá:_

 _¡No puedo creer que haga casi un mes que no hablamos! El tiempo en verdad pasa sin que nos demos cuenta. Por aquí todo va bien, Scorpius no ha dejado de hablar sobre su primera salida a Hogsmeade, que por cierto será este fin de semana, y yo por mi parte paso la mayor parte del tiempo preparándome para los TIMOS, entre eso, mis deberes como prefecta, y los ensayos de la orquestra paso una buena parte de mis días ocupada. Dora también ha estado de lo más entusiasmada con la música últimamente, aunque dedica una buena parte de sus esfuerzos al equipo de Quidditch – Louis es un capitán bastante exigente -, pero al fin y al cabo tiene lo que tanto quería._

 _Por cierto, hoy nos hemos enterado de que el abuelo Lucius ha salido de Azkaban. ¿Ya sabían algo al respecto? ¿Vamos a conocerlo o ha estado en contacto con ustedes?_

 _Besos y un fuerte abrazo para los dos,_

 _Cressida."_

Cressida acabó de escribir su carta y esa misma noche fue a la lechucería, para hacer llegar el mensaje a sus padres. Había intentado no hacer mucho énfasis en aquellas preguntas, no quería preocupar o alarmar a sus padres, pero de todas maneras no tardó en recibir una respuesta al día siguiente. Normalmente, quien escribía las cartas era su madre, siempre transmitiendo algún mensaje de su padre, pero era ella quien escribía. Sin embargo, por raro que resultara, por esa vez el mensaje venía de puño y letra de Draco Malfoy.

 _"Cressida,_

 _Tu madre y yo nos alegramos mucho de tener noticias tuyas. Estamos de acuerdo contigo en que los TIMOS son importantes, pero por favor no te olvides de descansar y divertirte. Eres una chica brillante y no tenemos duda alguna de que te irá de maravilla. Recuérdale a tus hermanos escribir de vez en cuando también, aquí en casa los echamos mucho de menos a los tres, y tu abuela no deja de hablar sobre lo silenciosa que se ha quedado la casa otra vez, aunque Teddy viene a cenar con nosotros tan a menudo como tus tíos Harry y Ginny._

 _Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, estábamos al tanto de que tu abuelo saldría en libertad. Discúlpame que no haya hablado del tema antes contigo, pero nada ha cambiado desde que hablamos sobre él hace cuatro años. Él probablemente intente integrarse nuevamente a la sociedad, seguirá bajo vigilancia del departamento de aurores por un tiempo, pero no me atrevo a decirte que formará parte de nuestra familia, y eres lo suficientemente mayor ahora para entender las razones, es muy difícil para los viejos cambiar una forma de pensar y ver el mundo._

 _Tu madre y tu abuela te envían un montón de besos y abrazos._

 _Con amor,_

 _De tu padre."_

Apenas acabó de leer la carta, Cressida suspiró aliviada. Aliviada porque ese hombre no tenía por qué formar parte de sus vidas, después de todo. Tal y como Dora había apuntado, ni siquiera lo conocían en persona y él ya les daba problemas en el colegio; Scorpius, Dora y ella podían lidiar con esos asuntos por sí mismos, ya que se tenían los unos a los otros y a sus amigos, como había quedado probado el día anterior, pero ella no estaba segura de que los problemas que acarreara tenerlo dentro de sus vidas fuera tan fáciles de lidiar. Probablemente, eso sólo lo sabrían con el tiempo.

\- Oye, ¿vamos a clase? – preguntó Louis, tomando los pesados libros que ella acarreaba a todas partes. En sus ojos se podía leer la pregunta: ¿Estás bien hoy?

Ella sonrió. El resto del mundo podía seguir envidiándola, a pesar de tener un abuelo mortífago: ella tenía una familia que se amaba, y unos amigos que no dudarían en hechizar a quien se metiera con ella o con sus seres queridos. Todo marchaba estupendamente.

\- Vamos.


	19. A mitad del camino

_"Él no es perfecto. Tampoco tú lo eres, y ninguno de los dos lo será nunca. Pero si él te puede hacer reír al menos una vez, te hace pensar dos veces, y si él admite ser humano y cometer errores, aférrate a él y dale lo más que puedas. Él no escribirá poesía, no pensará en ti a cada momento, pero te dará una parte de él que sabe que puedes romper. No lo lastimes, no lo cambies, y no esperes más de lo que él puede dar. No analices. Sonríe cuando él le hace feliz, grita cuando te hace enojar, y extráñalo cuando no está allí. Ama fuertemente cuando haya amor para dar. Porque los chicos perfectos no existen, pero siempre hay un chico que es perfecto para ti." Bob Marley_

 **A la mitad del camino.**

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan para mañana? – preguntó Cressida, mientras ella y Louis estaban sentados en su rincón favorito junto a los ventanales de la sala común.

Él leyendo su nueva copia de Pociones Avanzadas, un libro que no comenzarían a estudiar hasta el siguiente curso, pero que él había encontrado mucho más informativo que el material que estaban utilizando ese año. Ella, por otro lado, acariciaba a Pandora que estaba acurrucada en su regazo, mientras leía la nueva edición de "Magia en el Siglo XX" buscando cambios sustanciales. Sólo habían añadido un capítulo más sobre Harry Potter y el Ejército de Dumbledore.

\- He planeado pasar un rato con Emma, vamos a comer en ese nuevo restaurante, el que abrieron en verano cerca de Tres Escobas. – Louis apartó la vista del libro por un momento – pero claro tenemos todo el día… ¿hay algo que quieras hacer el particular?

\- No, sólo preguntaba. Creo que iré de compras a HoneyDukes y a la librería y luego volveré al castillo. Hay demasiado por estudiar, y apenas voy por la mitad.

\- Vamos, Cressa – Louis rió de su excusa tonta – Yo mejor que nadie sé que estás lista para tomar los EXTASIS y comenzar los estudios de Sanadora si así lo quisieras.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

\- En serio, creo que me quedaré a echar un vistazo a la música en la que Dora ha estado trabajando estas semanas y me ha pedido que le dé mi opinión, pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo en estos últimos días. Además,- añadió con una sonrisa burlona - no quiero arruinar tu perfecta salida romántica.

Louis sonrió de lado, volteó una página de su libro y luego preguntó, como si se tratara del tiempo:

\- ¿Has hablado con James en estos días?

\- Claro, como siempre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Vamos, Cressa. – Louis rodó los ojos – Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

\- Bien. Tal vez… bueno, tal vez hayamos quedado en ir por un rato a Tres Escobas. – El chico arqueó una ceja y ella se sonrojó, apurando las palabras - ¡No es como una cita, ni nada por el estilo! Simplemente estábamos hablando y luego Roxanne y Callum vinieron por él, y entonces me preguntó si quería ir con ellos a Hogsmeade.

Louis hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse serio, pero Cressida le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a poco de estallar en una carcajada.

\- Como digas, Cressa – dijo, apenas disimulando la risa.- Y Emma y yo sólo nos damos de la mano. – un golpe en el hombro le hizo callar, por fin.

Con toda la dignidad que era capaz de demostrar, ella se puso de pie y fue directo al dormitorio de chicas, se tumbó en la cama, e ignoró todos los chismorreos de Lucretia y sus demás compañeras. Le irritaba que Louis se tomara todo el asunto tan a la ligera, convencidísimo como estaba de que James sentía algo por ella, cuando Cressida nunca se había sentido tan insegura en sus quince años de vida.

¿Había mencionado alguna vez que James siempre tenía una multitud de fans estúpidas detrás de él? Algo que al muchacho no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho parecía tomar ventaja de ello siempre que se le apetecía. Chicas tontas y complacientes, que no dudarían en lamer el suelo que él pisaba. ¿No era eso lo que todos los chicos querían? Bueno, Louis no era así, pero su amigo había probado ser en muchas formas demasiado perfecto, y no era posible usarlo como vara para medir al resto de los muchachos, sobretodo comparado al egocéntrico, todopoderoso James Potter.

Sí, claro que ella lo quería, él era inteligente, ingenioso, sabía cómo desafiarla, y al final del día lograba hacerla reír; pero no iba a pasar por alto aquellas aristas no muy agradables de su carácter. Cressida sabía que James adoraba la atención y que las chicas lo trataran como un Dios, algo que ella, por mucho que él le pudiera gustar, no haría jamás. Era una Malfoy, después de todo, y una Granger, y tenía su orgullo. Tampoco olvidaba que él la había ignorado por años, y que nunca había respondido realmente a sus preguntas al respecto; ¿cómo saber que no despertaría un día de esos y decidiría que ya no quería ser su amigo?

A la mañana siguiente, Cressida se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se dio una ducha y se vistió con vaqueros, converses y una chaqueta verde con el emblema de Slytherin que su padre le había regalado durante su último cumpleaños. Estaba decidida a conservar el buen humor por el resto del día y disfrutar del paseo por el pueblo, aunque cuando bajara a desayunar se topara con la mirada inquisitiva de Louis y los inútiles reclamos de Dora y Lily, que querían ir al pueblo al igual que ellos, pero aún no tenían edad para salir del castillo. Albus y Scorpius, por otro lado, parecían muy entusiasmados planeando junto con sus amigos, Edgar Nott y Aaron Zabini, lo que harían por el resto del día, incluida la parada obligatoria a Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando los demás se levantaron de la mesa, Cressida todavía estaba tratando de consolar a Dora y a Lily, sobre todo a esta última, pues Dora se había contentado al ser recordada que en sólo un año más ella también podría salir.

\- Mira el lado bueno, Lily, tú te quedas el castillo para ti porque ni James ni Albus estarán para molestarte.

\- ¡Oye, ni Al ni yo molestamos a Lily! Sólo la cuidamos, ¿no es cierto, Lils?

Cressida rodó los ojos y se giró hacia James, que estaba parado detrás de ella, atrayendo la atención de los demás alumnos de su casa.

\- Pronto Lily deseará que no la "cuiden" tanto, par de sobreprotectores.

\- Pues ese día todavía no ha llegado. Y bien, ¿nos vamos, Cressa?

Ella suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie para caminar junto a él, para asombro del resto de los estudiantes y para alegría de Dora y Lily, que soltaban unas risitas por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y tus amigos dónde están? – preguntó Cressida con curiosidad, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Ah, ellos… se adelantaron, eso.

\- La gente nos está mirando, James. – dijo ella en casi un susurro mientras llegaban al vestíbulo - ¿Es que nunca nos han visto hablando, o qué?

\- Déjalos, es que soy irresistible.

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, y disfrazó la sonrisa que casi se formó en su rostro por un segundo.

\- Un payaso, eso es lo que eres. ¿No estuviste castigado de nuevo ayer después de clases, con la profesora Longbottom?

\- No siempre que me castigan es porque haya hecho algo realmente malo, si recuerdas. Por cierto, ¿has tenido noticias…

\- ¡James! – una chica de Hufflepuff llegó de la nada, colgándose del brazo del muchacho - ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Vienes con nosotras a Hogsmeade? – dijo, señalando a un grupo de chicas que esperaban a sólo unos pasos atrás. Cressida frunció el ceño.

\- No, gracias. Estamos bien así.- dijo James.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Es que no le has escuchado? – preguntó Cressida fríamente. – Estamos bien por cuenta propia, ¿por qué no vuelves con tus amigas?

El rostro de la chica enrojeció y ella abrió la boca sorprendida, pero la volvió a cerrar sin que las palabras llegaran.

\- Bueno, adiós Valerie – dijo James, tirando del brazo de Cressida para que siguieran andando, y observándola impresionado. - ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó después.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pensé que sólo sacabas ese temperamento cuando te enfadabas conmigo. ¿Acaso hice algo esta vez?

Un verdadero lento, tonto, pensó ella, Louis tenía toda la razón al respecto…

\- No estoy enfadada, James.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres que vayamos a Tres Escobas?

\- Ese es el plan, ¿no? Pero me gustaría pasar primero por HoneyDukes, quiero comprarle a Dora esos dulces que tanto le gustan, de paso llevaré algo para Lily también.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo, Cressida escuchaba a James, que hacía toda la conversación por los dos mientras ella sólo asentía, sin sentirse muy animada para conversar. Desde que salieran del castillo, se estaba sintiendo algo violenta. Su silencio no pasó desapercibido a James, que volvió a preguntar al cabo de un rato:

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Cressa?

\- Ya te he dicho, no me pasa nada, James.

\- A mí no me engañas, ¿es por lo de tu abuelo?

\- No he sabido nada de ese hombre, y tampoco me interesa saber de él.

\- ¿Entonces, estás molesta conmigo? – pudo notar una genuina preocupación en su voz. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él, cuando él le mostraba su mejor lado?

\- Acabo de recordar, quería comprar un nuevo volumen de El Estatuto del Secreto: causa y efecto – dijo Cressida, ignorando su pregunta. – Espera un momento.

¿Estaba enfadada con James? En parte. Estaba enfadada, sí, porque él era el causante de toda la confusión que había dentro de ella en ese mismo momento. Por fortuna, él no siguió insistiendo sobre su estado de ánimo mientras iban a HoneyDukes para salir cargando una gran bolsa de dulces y luego llegaban por fin a Tres Escobas. Cressida pensó que, teniendo que unirse a Roxanne y los demás amigos de James, podría al fin relajarse, pero cuando llegaron al bar ni la chica Weasley, ni Callum o Clara estaban allí.

James pidió unas cervezas de mantequilla, y un silencio se instaló en su mesa mientras esperaban a los otros chicos, que luego de casi media hora siguieron sin aparecer.

\- No puedo creerlo – susurró Cressida, mirando a hurtadillas a James, que tenía la mirada baja, y luego a la puerta, y luego de nuevo a James.

\- Seguro se entretuvieron en el camino, no pasa nada – dijo James. – Sucede todo el tiempo.

Un par de chicos de Hufflepuff se acercaron a la mesa en la que los dos se encontraban, y Cressida reconoció a uno de ellos, Claude Jordan, un chico de su año con quien compartía clases de Herbología y que solía hablar con ella durante las clases.

\- Hola Cressida, ¿cómo va todo?

\- Hola Claude, ya v-

\- Sabes qué, Cressa, creo que sí deberíamos ver dónde se han metido esos dos – dijo James, levantándose y tomándola de la mano, sin darle ni siquiera tiempo para despedirse de los chicos que acababan de llegar.

Tal vez lo más normal habría sido enfadarse por aquel comportamiento sin sentido de James, pero en ese instante ella sólo estaba desconcertada, con la vista fija en la mano de James que se cerraba firmemente sobre la suya. Cuando alzó los ojos, vio que el rostro de James estaba completamente colorado, como sucedía cuando se enfadaba.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te sucede a ti? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Sabías que el idiota de Jordan pretendía invitarte a salir?

Aquello la sorprendió, jamás lo había pensado de Claude, él no había dado signos de tener un interés particular en ella, aunque puestos a pensar…

\- ¿Y eso qué te importa? – espetó - ¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabías?

\- Porque le he escuchado hablar de ti, he visto cómo te mira.

\- Yo… bueno, en ese caso… yo puedo lidiar con esos temas por mí misma, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones James, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver y hablar con ese idiota?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¿Y por qué te refieres a Claude como "ese idiota"? ¿Qué ha hecho para que te caiga tan mal? – Inspirando fuertemente, ella trató de calmarse. No iba a pelear con James por algo tan estúpido y sin importancia. – Mira, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar a tus amigos, como dijiste?

\- No podemos hacer eso – masculló James, y en un gesto muy extraño en él, miró a sus zapatos.

\- ¿James?

\- Es que… bueno, Roxanne y Callum no vinieron al pueblo. Ellos están… bueno… la verdad es que…

Cualquiera fuera la verdad, era algo que parecía dejar a James sin palabras, un fenómeno que no se presenciaba a menudo. De pronto a Cressida se le ocurrió que lo más probable era que Roxanne y Callum se encontraran en una cita – los dos siempre estaban demasiado juntos, pensaba ella – y que James había quedado como la tercera rueda, como tantas veces le ocurría a ella misma.

Toda esa mañana pudieron haber pasado un rato agradable, pero su mal humor y sus celos lo habían estropeado para ambos, y por primera vez en el día Cressida se sintió culpable.

\- No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, en serio – dijo ella, mirando a los ojos azules del muchacho. – Mira, tenemos una bolsa llena de comida – dijo, alzando más alto la bolsa de HoneyDukes -, ¿por qué no volvemos al colegio y vamos al lago?

\- La verdad es que estoy cansado de esto – dijo James repentinamente, y sus palabras la golpearon, causando un fuerte nudo en su garganta. – Tener que soportar a ese y a todos los otros idiotas. ¿Sabes que ha hecho mal? Nada, sólo mirarte, pero quisiera ser el único con el derecho de hacerlo. Nadie merece siquiera besar el suelo que pisas, Cressa.

El nudo en la garganta comenzó a deshacerse mientras la comprensión llegaba por fin, y ella entendía que las emociones de James no distaban mucho de las que ella había tenido esa mañana, y que sus sentimientos tampoco eran diferentes de los suyos, tal vez.

\- Estabas celoso – susurró ella – ¿Tú, James Potter, celoso de Claude Jordan? – expresar esa idea hasta le daban ganas de reír.

\- SI, estaba celoso. – declaró él, con sus ojos azules brillando con fiereza - Me gustas, Cressida. Si hay alguien que pueda alguna vez ganar el derecho de estar contigo, quiero ser yo.

Y mirando a esos ojos, viendo la decisión en su mirada, Cressida trató de recordar todos los pretextos que la habían mantenido en sus cavilaciones durante ese tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos vino a su mente. Se sentía con ganas de reír, saltas y hasta gritar de alegría. Sólo había una persona a quien quería, desde mucho antes que supiera lo que ese tipo de sentimiento era en realidad, y era el muchacho parado justo frente a ella.

\- Eres un tonto, James Potter – dijo ella. – Dos tontos, eso es lo que somos.

Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, como tantas veces había querido hacer, sus labios se encontraron finalmente con los de él.


	20. Capítulo 20

_Hola! Estoy de vuelta - lo sé, después de una cantidad horrible de tiempo y lo siento mucho -, en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que la universidad y el trabajo me han tenido completamente absorbida._

 _De cualquier manera, lo justo para ustedes y para esta historia es que llegue a un final. Originalmente tenía pensado seguir con otro capítulos más, pero releyendo el fic me parece innecesario. He decidido concluir Half Way con un capítulo más y postear las pequeñas historias relacionadas con los otros personajes (Louis, los demás hermanos Potter y Malfoy... )como One-Shots cuando vuelva a ser libre._

* * *

 ** _"Si te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que yo me di cuenta,_** ** _entonces somos perfectos el uno para el otro_** ** _." Colbie Caillat, Realize._**

* * *

Ambos estaban abrazados, sentados a orillas del lago, con un montón de cosas que todavía quedaban por decirse y un extraño recién encontrado sentimiento de completa felicidad y satisfacción.

\- Creo que siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños, pero claro entonces no podía saberlo. - dijo James, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos y por su cuello, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

Ella rió ante esta confesión. ¡Qué tontos habían sido los dos! Pero sobre todo él, claro.

\- En el fondo, lo sabía... bueno, no lo sabía, pero lo sentía. Pero no quería hablar sobre ello, sobre todo cuando apenas empezábamos a ser amigos otra vez... ¿y si me equivocaba y te volvías a alejar de mi? - ella le miró a los ojos, a esos brillantes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. - No quería volver a perderte.

\- Lo siento - dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. - Era un niño estúpido e inmaduro... cuando me di cuenta de la forma en que te había alejado quería repararlo, pero no sabía cómo. Era demasiado orgulloso para disculparme.

Ella lo besó suavemente en respuesta, y lo abrazó con más fuerza aún. Había tenido tiempo para perdonar todo aquello, tal vez lo había hecho el mismo día en que lo vio después de pelear con Edmund, y la determinación en sus ojos por protegerla. Podría quedarse allí, a solas con él, por interminables horas. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y dijo:

\- Es hora de volver al castillo. Se está haciendo tarde y hace frío.

Él sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

\- Bueno, es hora de causar una conmoción en el colegio.

Y James no había exagerado con causar una conmoción. Apenas entraron al castillo tomados de la mano, las miradas de cuantas personas se cruzaba con ellos en los pasillos los seguían, y se produjo una cadena de murmullos que no paró hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Cressida dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a su mejor amigo y a sus hermanos. Louis sonreía con esa estúpida cara de Sabelotodo, igual que Dora, pero Scorpius se atragantó con su sopa y sacudió del hombro a Albus, que estaba entretenido con una revista.

\- ¿Vienes a sentarte con nosotros? - preguntó Cressida.

\- Uhm, no creo que eso esté permitido. - dijo James pensativo, y ella arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Es que no te has enterado, Potter? Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

James se echó a reír, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el lugar donde estaban sus hermanos, y aunque los murmullos aumentaron todavía más, a ninguno le importó. Después de todo, que ellos acabaran juntos era perfectamente natural y lógico.

* * *

Hogwarts se llenó de corazones rotos por semanas, tanto de chicas como chicos que suspiraban por la princesa Malfoy o por James Potter II. Sin embargo, la noticia había hecho feliz a toda la familia - Cressida tuvo que escribir al día siguiente a su madre, porque no quería arriesgarse a que se enterara de nuevo por otras fuentes -, y había dejado casi sin dinero a Roxanne y a Callum, que habían apostado contra Clara Dursley sobre cuándo esos dos finalmente se juntarían.

Harry incluso hizo una visita al colegio - haciendo espacio por fin para una clase magistral en D.C.A.O. que llevaba tiempo posponiendo por asuntos del trabajo, y le hizo saber a James lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Y Cressida por su parte no recibió ninguna carta de su padre comentando nada acerca de cómo no le convenía tener novios a esa edad, como había sucedido anteriormente.

Luego de clases, Cressida pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca preparándose para los TIMOS hasta que James llegaba de las prácticas de Quidditch y entonces hablaban del Club de Defensa que él pensaba organizar con los alumnos de su año, ya que eran varios los que le pedían ayuda en esa materia así como en Transformaciones. Ella sabía que James era bastante dedicado con aquello que le apasionaba - algo que se podía apreciar constantemente en sus bromas con los Merodeadores -, pero hasta entonces no había podido apreciar realmente qué tan brillante podía ser ese muchacho.

Cuando él finalmente decidía que era suficiente estudio para ella por el día - "te vas a acabar enfermando si estudias demasiado, Cressa", le decía - y le mostraba pasadizos de Hogwarts que ella se sorprendía de que nadie conociera, y eran esas horas en las que reían entre besos y los labios y las caricias de James le quemaban la piel, que ella era plenamente consciente de que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Cressida estaba segura de que nada podía opacar su felicidad en ese momento, pero fue entonces cuando una carta de su madre hizo que finalmente chocara con el mundo más allá de Hogwarts.

 _"Querida Cressida,_

 _Lamento tener que darte noticias no muy alegres, sobretodo ahora que tienes tantas ocupaciones en el colegio y los TIMOs a punto de llegar._

 _Tu abuela Cissy se encuentra muy enferma. Los sanadores de San Mungo le han detectado la fiebre fría, y es poco probable que se recupere. Sin embargo, no perderemos las esperanzas. Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu abuela, pero tu padre y yo sabemos que eres una joven muy fuerte, y que podrás manejar lo que venga para nosotros en el futuro._

 _Tu padre irá a buscarlos a ti y a tus hermanos en unos días,en cuanto podamos hacer los arreglos necesarios para que puedan visitar a la abuela,_ él se encargará de decírselo a ellos en ese momento.

 _Todo mi amor,_

 _Mamá."_

Cressida pasó toda la noche llorando, hasta que pudo contárselo a James y a Louis al día siguiente. De los tres hermanos, ella era la más apegada a su abuela, quizá por haber sido la primera nieta, o porque era la que más se le parecía. El hecho de que sus padres quisieran que interrumpieran el colegio para visitarla no auguraba nada bueno, y ella sabía que la fiebre fría era muy peligrosa y que pocos sobrevivían más de unas semanas luego de llegar al estado crítico en que los sanadores podían detectar la enfermedad.

\- No sé si realmente puedo actuar fuerte frente a Dora y a Scorpius... - confesó ella débilmente mientras era abrazada por James.

Él nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas, eso lo había comprobado el año anterior en sus intentos de animar a Clara cuando su madre había estado enferma, pero de alguna manera el hecho de que fuera Cressida lo hacía todavía peor. Ella nunca necesitaba ser consolada, era una de las chicas más fuertes que él conocía.

\- Sé lo triste que estás, no necesitas ocultar como te sientes con tus hermanos. - dijo él, besándole suavemente la cabeza. - Eso no tiene que ver con el hecho de que seas fuerte. Estarás ahí para ellos de todos modos, siempre has sido la mejor hermana mayor para Scorps y Dora.

Cressida suspiró y trató de componer una sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- Gracias. Realmente, te amo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía, y no había pensado que fuera así, pero las palabras simplemente habían salido de sus labios.

\- También te amo. - dijo él, envolviéndola en otro abrazo. - y debo ser la persona más afortunada del mundo porque me correspondes.

* * *

Cressida miró al alto hombre que se paraba a una prudente distancia mientras su madre pronunciaba unas palabras de despedida para su abuela. Tal vez Lucius si amó a Narcissa, al menos un poco, para estar allí en el último adiós.

\- ... y por eso siempre le estaré agradecida. Por enseñarme acerca del infinito amor de una madre hacia un hijo. Te echaremos de menos Narcissa, pero siempre estarás viva en nuestros corazones.

Su madre volvió al lugar junto a su padre, cuyo rostro parecía compuesto pero Cressida podía ver el enorme dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Él le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su esposa y ella simplemente apretó su mano. Cressida siempre había querido tener un amor como el de sus padres, con ese entendimiento que no necesitaba de palabras, pero siempre fue consciente de que eran pocos los afortunados en encontrar algo así. Empezaba a creer, sin embargo, mientras sentía el brazo de James rodearla con fuerza, que tal vez ella podía tener esa suerte también.

Finalmente el ataúd bajó y fue sellado, y poco a poco la gente empezó a retirarse. La familia de Cressida y los Potter fueron los últimos, y mientras bajaban la colina en la que se hallaban los sepulcros familiares, su padre se detuvo frente a Lucius. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada fría, y a pesar de su apariencia envejecida y empobrecida, el hombre mayor dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Cressida y a sus hermanos antes de seguir con su camino.

Algunas cosas, obviamente, no podrían repararse nunca.

\- No puedo creer que ese hombre sea tu abuelo. - murmuró James con algo de enojo mientras llegaban a la mansión Malfoy.

\- Ya lo ves. - respondió ella con un bostezo.

\- Deberías dormir un poco. No pegaste un ojo en toda la noche y estás cansada.

Ella asintió sin energía.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

No estaba segura de poder dormir de ninguna otra forma.

\- Pero tus padres...

\- No dirán nada hoy. - aseguró ella - Por favor.

James no estaba muy convencido de que Draco no tuviera nada por decir, pero viendo a los ojos implorantes de su novia, acabó cediendo.

\- De acuerdo.

Cressida tiró de su mano llevándolo escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Realmente estaba cansada, en eso James tenía razón.

\- Ven, - le dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se sacaba los zapatos.

James se subió a la cama por el otro lado y la atrajo hacia sí, enterrando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

\- Gracias por estar hoy conmigo - dijo ella en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

\- Para siempre. - respondió él, cerró los ojos y ambos quedaron dormidos.


	21. El amor es amistad

**Entonces, estoy destinada a pasar los próximos días en reposo, en mi casa... a decir verdad una perspectiva que no me agrada mucho. I miss my kids already. De cualquier manera, eso significa que tengo tiempo para ¿adivinen?**

 **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 _"Los amigos son parte del pegamento que sostiene la vida y la fe juntas. Algo poderoso."_ \- Jon Katz.

* * *

James nunca había visto a sus padres tan contentos con él como el día en que se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con Cressida Malfoy; ni siquiera el día en que, a los siete años, anunció que sería jugador profesional de Quidditch justo como su madre. Apenas se enteró, Ginny le había mandado una caja de chocolates para su querida Cressida y la promesa de que hablarían de la nueva escoba que había pedido hace meses en cuanto llegara a casa por vacaciones. Su padre le sorprendió todavía más, cuando fue a visitarlo al colegio y le hizo saber que estaba muy orgulloso de él y de lo mucho que había crecido en los últimos tiempos.

A veces, él tenía la sensación de que si Cressida y él no hubieran estado destinados a enamorarse irremediablemente, sus padres todavía habrían buscado la manera de juntarlos, simplemente por el cariño que le tenían a los Malfoy. Aunque francamente, él no podía ver en qué manera ellos dos no acabaran juntos.

Era cierto, a veces Cressida y su afán por mantenerse dentro de las reglas llegaba a exasperarlo un poco, pero la mayoría de las veces encontraba en aquello un desafío por ver hasta qué límites podía llegar, y amaba el momento en que la duda asomaba sus ojos cuando comenzaba a ceder y a divertirse ella también.

Si alguien necesitaba un poco de ayuda para relajarse, sobre todo en esos días de los TIMOs, era ella. Era absurdo tratar de convencerla de que todo saldría bien porque de todos modos ella estaba lista para tomar los EXTASIS con los ojos cerrados si quisiera, eso sólo la desesperaría más. El tío Draco solía decir frecuentemente que era algo que ella había heredado de su madre. Había que ayudarla a estudiar y negociar con ella las horas de estudio y las horas de descanso "necesarias para un mayor funcionamiento de su cerebro" para que acabara convenciéndose. Y había que hacer aquello todos los días.

\- Suficiente por hoy, Cressida. - dijo él, mostrándole su reloj. - El tiempo se agotó.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros. - él se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus libros, así que ella lo imitó. - Ya hablamos de esto. Tú necesitas descansar, y yo también de hecho, porque Louis parece muy seguro de que puede quitarnos la copa de las casas, por lo tanto mañana después de clase me espera una larga noche de entrenamiento con mis chicos.

\- Si, creo que Louis está un poco obsesionado con el tema. - dijo Cressida frunciendo el ceño. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la biblioteca se sintió más libre de hablar y continuó- Dora se queja de que no ha dormido bien durante toda la semana por culpa de los entrenamientos. Me preocupa que él esté canalizando todo en el Quidditch.

Su primo había terminado con su novia hace unas semanas. Realmente, Louis siempre mantenía las cosas de forma tan privada que él no se habría enterado si no fuera porque se trataba del mejor amigo de Cressida, y porque ella últimamente estaba preocupada por él, ya que Louis no quería hablar con ella del asunto.

\- Cuando quiera hablarte sobre eso, lo hará. Y si no quiere hablar de ello nunca, déjalo. No es como si te estuviera evitando o no hablara contigo de nada más.

Cressida suspiró.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo que... me preocupo por todo.

Él sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

\- Ven aquí.

Se sentaron junto a uno de los ventanales, y James la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo sobre el D.A.?

Finalmente, se habían quedado con el nombre que su madre le había dado al grupo original, porque a ella le había molestado el nombre "Club de Defensa" por alguna razón, cuando él lo mencionó en una de sus cartas.

\- ¿Qué han hecho hoy? Lamento no haber podido ir.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Y? ¿Aprobaron la nueva casa?

Tal vez otros padres no podían sacar a sus hijos del colegio cuando se les antojara, pero eran beneficios de adicionales del apellido.

\- Totalmente - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Echaré de menos la mansión familiar, pero creo que mis padres sólo permanecían allí por la abuela.

\- Pues pronto tendrás tu bienvenida a la vida londinense, entonces.

\- Bien, tú ibas a contarme sobre el D.A. hoy...

\- ¡McLaggen ha logrado hacer un Patronus! Ha sido toda una sorpresa, - dijo James, y realmente había sido una sorpresa no sólo para él sino para todos los demás en la sala, porque hasta entonces McLaggen parecía ser un mago más bien... regular - no me imaginaba que lo tenía dentro de él.

\- Tal vez sea porque tiene un gran instructor. - dijo Cressida, acercando el rostro a él para besarle.

Pretendía ser un beso fugaz, pero James aprovechó el instante para morder ligeramente su labio inferior y profundizar el beso. Él podría mandar a volar todo lo demás si pudiera pasar el resto de la vida besando a esa chica de esa manera. Bueno, honestamente, no sólo besarla. Si ella tan sólo le permitiera... pero entonces ella cortó el beso.

\- Tenías toda la razón - dijo ella un poco agitada. - Tú necesitas descansar y yo también. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo.

Apenas acabó de decir todo aquello, en lo que James tardó en parpadear, ella salió corriendo.

* * *

El sábado, James tuvo que frenar a Roxanne después de que el partido acabara y ella se saliera de control. Por supuesto a él menos que a ninguno le gustaba ver la copa de Quididitch ser levantada por los Slytherin ese año, pero no podía dejar que su prima hechizara a Louis, después de todo él también era parte de la familia.

El tonto de Louis. Mientras se sentaba frente al fuego de la sala común de los leones, con sus compañeros cabizbajos y que comenzaban a retirarse silenciosamente a sus cuartos, James pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su primo la noche anterior, cuando ambos coincidieron en el campo.

James sabía que desde que entrara al equipo, Louis se lo había tomado en serio. Pero nunca antes se había encontrado con ningún otro jugador durante sus prácticas nocturnas (por no decir secretas) que llevaba a cabo desde que estaba en primer año y había conseguido una escoba sin que sus padres se enteraran.

\- Conque vas por todo este año, eh?

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

\- Yo siempre voy por todo. Por eso Gryffindor ganó la copa el año anterior - dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Un juego de uno contra uno? - sugirió Louis.

\- Excelente. Ganar siempre me pone de mejor humor.

\- Veremos.

Eventualmente, los dos se rindieron, extenuados de cansancio y declarando un empate. A James no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Louis jugaba excepcionalmente bien. Todas esas horas entrenando como un demonio no habían sido en vano.

Mientras se sentaban en las bancas y se tomaban un respiro, James sacó el tema.

\- Así que tú y Emma ya no salen...

Louis arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Me vas a interrogar en lugar de Cressida?

James puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

\- Esa es una acusación sin sentido.

\- Tú ni siquiera sabes quién es Emma.

\- ¡Claro que si! - dijo James - Una chica de Slytherin... estaba en los Mundiales de Quidditch pasados... no puedo recordar un solo rasgo de su cara.

Louis comenzó a reir.

\- Vale, es un poco por Cressida. - reconoció James. - Pero también por ti. Me preguntaba si es la razón de que te estés sobre exigiendo con los entrenamientos. ¡Estás como un demonio! No pensé que fuera algo serio hasta que hoy a Dora quejándose del Quidditch. Estaba seguro de que ese día no llegaría nunca.

\- ¿En serio? Suelen quejarse un poco, pero nada de verdad... y Dora nunca abrió la boca para quejarse.

\- Será que te tiene miedo. Es una niña de doce años, después de todo.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Sólo quiero ganar la copa una vez antes de dejarlo.

\- ¿Dejarlo?

\- Me gusta el Quidditch, pero no es mi pasión. Y ser el capitán sólo lo hace más pesado... desde que inició este año siento que apenas tengo tiempo para otras cosas que realmente me gustan. Pero no quiero dejar el equipo sin la satisfacción de haber ganado al menos una vez.

James rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con la chica esa?

\- No.

\- Cressida se rompe la cabeza porque no le dices nada del asunto.

\- Lo sé. A veces exagera.

\- Bastante.

\- Pero es una gran amiga.

James suspiró.

\- Lo es. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

Louis se echó a reir y se puso de pie.

\- Bueno, eso es algo obvio. Como, desde que tenías 5 años y estábamos en la casa de los abuelos, y te pasabas diciendo Cressida esto, Cressida aquello, y Cressida...

\- Vale, ya entendí - dijo James riendo también. - Bueno, nos veremos aquí mañana. No llores cuando yo gane.

Pero su primo había ganado, y el muy tonto estaba dejando el equipo de su casa. ¿Cómo encontraría ahora a un rival a la altura?

\- Hey, James, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? - preguntó Clara que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento. - No te estarás deprimiendo por el resultado del partido, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. - respondió él.

\- Está bien perder de vez en cuando...

\- De verdad, Clara, estoy bien.

La chica sonrió.

\- Ok. Callum y Roxanne me mandaron para echarte un ojo y asegurarnos de que no estás deprimido.

James arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y Roxanne ya no lo está?

\- Qué va. Sigue maldiciendo a los Slytherin pero estamos entretenidos con un juego nuevo que le acaba de llegar hoy de Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Quieres unirte?

\- Sigan ustedes, tengo algo que hacer. Tal vez los alcance luego.

Clara asintió y volvió a subir, dejándolo solo.

James sacó del bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y buscó el puntillo que representaba a Cressida. Estaba haciendo su guardia por el segundo piso. Durante todo el día, él había estado tan ocupado que apenas se había visto un momento durante el desayuno. Con una sonrisa, él se puso de pie y fue a buscar a su novia.


	22. Afortunados

Hola!

Y aquí está, el último capítulo de Half Way. Ojalá les guste y me dejen algún review.

* * *

 _"Ellos no saben el tiempo que toma esperar por un amor como este, cada vez que decimos adiós, desearía que tuviéramos un beso más." Lucky._

* * *

\- Oh por las barbas de Merlín. - Cressida tuvo que ahogar un grito de alegría en cuanto acabó de leer su pergamino.

\- Felicidades. - le dijo James sonriendo.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho mis resultados aún. - dijo ella arqueando una ceja, un hábito que había adquirido al pasar tanto tiempo con él, sin duda.

\- No es necesario. ya sé que has tenido puros sobresalientes.

Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso, que fue interrumpido por Scorpius que entraba a la cocina en ese momento, soltando una risita burlona.

\- Les sugeriría guardar sus muestras de afecto para cuando papá no esté alrededor. O ninguno de nosotros, de hecho.

Cressida bufó. Sus padres ni siquiera estaban, tenían una reunión importantísima en el Ministerio, en la que se designaría al nuevo ministro de magia.

\- ¿Sigues amargado por esa chica de tu clase?

\- Cállate Cressa.

Bueno, Scorpius definitivamente estaba cambiando en muchas formas, y se había vuelto evidente desde que había comenzado el verano. De ser su hermano favorito, pasó a ser un muchachito casi insoportable con el cual ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia...

\- Si me vuelves a dirigir ese tono, Scorpius Malfoy, te haré saber por qué nadie se mete conmigo en Hogwarts y cómo obtuve mi Extraordinario en el TIMO de DCAO.

Él bajó su cabeza ante ella y Cressida oyó a James a su lado tratando de contener la risa por la escena. Le pisó el pie con fuerza y la risa se acabó.

\- Lo siento. - dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Cressida recogió el plato de frutas picadas que Dobby les había dejado preparado hace un momento, y tomó de la mano de James.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto.

* * *

La mejor parte de que tu mejor amigo viva en la costa, es poder visitarlo en el verano. Ese año, Louis había propuesto una noche de fogata y acampar junto a la playa y no sólo Cressida, sino muchos primos se sumaron a la idea.

Incluso Dora había conseguido ir, aunque claro después de mucho insistirle a su padre - que seguía diciendo que ella era demasiado pequeña - y con el respaldo de sus hermanos mayores, que le aseguraron que cuidarían de Dora como siempre y que la reina de la familia tenía ya trece años.

Así que estaban sentados todos junto a la fogata, con James contando una historia de horror muggle que ella se preguntaba dónde la habría aprendido él, Albus, Scorpius, Dora, Louis, Dominique, Fred y Roxanne, Lucy y Molly y los gemelos Weasley, Lyran y Lorcan.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es ridículo! - se quejaba Dominique. - No pudo haber sido un demonio. Probablemente un mago les jugó una broma...

Luego Dominique había ido por una guitarra, y Dora la había acompañado cantando. Recientemente, a Dora le daba por decir que quería ser una estrella de rock, algo que su padre había calificado como una "fase" que acabaría, pero que Cressida tomaba más en serio.

\- Creo que me he enamorado - dijo Lorcan, arrodillándose frente a Dora. - Nymphadora Malfoy, tu voz es la de un ángel.

Dora se echó a reir por las tonterías de Lorcan, pero Albus se puso de pie y tiró de la oreja a su primo para que volviera a su lugar.

\- Eres un payaso, Lorcan.

\- Y tú un aburrido, primo.

Siguieron jugando y cantando hasta muy tarde, cuando finalmente se fueron a dormir. Cressida y James permanecieron afuera por un poco más de tiempo.

\- Creo que este es el mejor verano que he tenido en mi vida - dijo ella.

Agosto casi estaba llegando a su fin, y Cressida se había divertido ese verano como nunca. La nueva casa de la familia estaba a sólo unas calles del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, de manera que podían ir y venir de una casa a la otra como quisieran

\- El mío también.

Era un sentimiento que crecía más y más cada día, a Cressida a veces le parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. Y se preguntaba cómo pudieron estar apartados por tanto tiempo, cuando el uno completaba al otro en maneras imposibles de explicar.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que sucederá en el colegio en octubre, verdad? - preguntó ella entonces, cambiando el aire ligero de la conversación.

\- Si, papá nos lo contó ayer a Albus y a mi - contestó él. - Será un año emocionante.

\- Mi padre me dijo que los estudiantes pueden participar desde los dieciséis años. ¿No intentarás participar o si?

A decir verdad, aquello había preocupado a Cressida un poco desde el momento en que se había enterado de que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se volvería a realizar en Hogwarts. Si, unos años antes se había realizado en Beauxbatons sin problema alguno, y además su padre estaba a cargo de la organización del evento. Pero el Torneo debía realizarse en Dumstrang originalmente, (el director del colegio se rehusó debido a que se encontraban haciendo reparaciones en su castillo, algo que a Cressida le sonaba a excusa barata) y el hecho de que tuviera una larga historia de trágicas muertes no la tranquilizaba.

\- No te preocupes. Claro, me tienta la idea. Pero papá me mataría si lo hiciera... incluso aunque ahora todo será seguro, él y mamá me hicieron jurar que no se me ocurrirá intentar ser un Campeón del colegio.

James frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Es porque se preocupan por nosotros... y no es como si no tuvieran sus razones.

De tanto en tanto, aparecían pequeños rastros de aquellos que habían logrado escapar a Azkaban y seguían fieles a su idea de la pureza de sangre. Esos magos odiaban a Harry Potter y algunos harían cualquier cosa para lastimarlo a él o a aquellos cercanos a él.

\- Entiendo eso. Pero ya no somos niños, Cressida. Puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Es correcto evitar hacer cosas que harías si tan sólo no pertenecieras a la familia a la que perteneces?

"No", pensó Cressida, "pero es lo que tenemos". Era una carga pesada, ser un Potter, ser una Malfoy, ser una Granger... y sin embargo, ellos habían aprendido desde muy temprana edad a sobrellevar esa carga con la cabeza en alto.

\- Tal vez no. Pero siempre tenemos la posibilidad de elegir... y nosotros siempre elegimos a nuestra familia, ¿no es así, James?

Él sonrió y el brillo travieso volvió a sus ojos.

\- Cressida Malfoy, ¿te he dicho ya que eres la chica más hermosa del planeta? - le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios - ¿o que estoy locamente enamorado de ti? - ella sonrió mientras él volvía a besarla - ¿o lo afortunado que soy por tenerte conmigo?

\- Hmm, creo que lo has mencionado alguna vez, pero es bueno que me refresques la memoria - dijo ella, sonriendo. - Y por cierto, también te amo. Y creo que he tenido una suerte enorme... ¿quién encuentra al amor de su vida cuando todavía está aprendiendo a caminar?

James y Cressida habían estado uno al lado del otro desde que su vida comenzó. Desde entonces peleaban: ella trataba de mandonearlo, ella se resistía; él tramaba alguna travesura, ella le seguía con curiosidad; alguno de los dos se volvía bueno en algo, el otro intentaba superarlo. Así habían crecido, siendo amigos, rivales o cómplices según la situación lo requería. Y habían estado alejados por años, y esos fueron años que ninguno de los dos había disfrutado pero que ayudaron a que ambos comprendieran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Hora de ir a dormir - dijo Cressida suavemente. - Mañana tenemos que ir a ver el entrenamiento del Puddlemere, ¿no?

\- Uhm, cierto.- pero a James parecía no importarle mucho, mientras seguía besando su hombro, su cuello, sacando suspiros de ella.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Cinco minutos más - pidió él, como un niño. - O mejor, diez.

Ella rió frescamente, y aunque no fuera fácil se apartó de él.

\- A dormir, James Sirius Potter.

Él arqueó una ceja. Ella lo imitó. Siguieron por un par de minutos con un silencioso duelo de miradas, hasta que finalmente él se rindió.

\- Está bien, está bien... - se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, pero antes de irse volvió a besarla, y Cressida necesitó bastante fuerza de voluntad para no acabar cediendo.

\- Buenas noches, James.

\- Buenas noches, Cressa.

Amigos, rivales y cómplices. Lo seguirían siendo, probablemente, para siempre.


End file.
